


The Improbable Invention of Love

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Found Family, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, Snark, badass merlin (kingsman), gay marriage is allowed, glacial pace for love, no period typical-homophobia, painfully slow burn, rich merlin (kingsman), rigid rules of society, titled harry hart, virgin harry hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: It is the late Regency period and Harry Hart is a gentleman well embraced by society. Charming, clever, fashionable and everything you could want beside you at a party. Society is quite happy for him when he inherits the title of Marquess. He is less so because the title comes with insurmountable debt, a number he can't even fathom or think how to escape.Merlin is a man of great wealth, and fearsome intellect. He wants the world for his niece, Roxy, but cannot give it to her, he is too Scottish, too brash, and the money too much acquired in trade.Both men are trapped and there is only one way forward, a marriage of convenience, no matter how they personally feel about each other.  Merlin will restore Harry's title, Harry will grant access to society for Roxy. It is a bargain well met.They don't like each other, but as we all know in stories like these, one day they will love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Hart, whatever would we do without you?” the old dowager asked as he brought her a glass of ratafia.

“Well, I rather think go parched, be as dry as a desert,” Harry said with a smile, “A terrible shame, wouldn’t it be? But rest assured, I am, as ever, a humble servant to such delightful and enchanting women.” He gave a polite bow and there was much laughter and he went to the woman he was promised to for the next dance and spoke of the evening as they circled the room. It was all perfectly polite and she returned to her group and then he danced with a young man, who was still new to society and did his best to soothe the boy’s fears. He seemed a good sort, a little seasoning and he would find a good match.

Harry moved around the room, leaving smiles and blushes in his wake and promises to attend upcoming salons, and accepting a seat in a box at the opera. It was well after midnight when he called for the hired carriage and returned to his modest but very respectably-located house. He let himself in and went to his bedchamber where Eggsy was asleep in the chair. Harry coughed.

“Bugger off, I’m having a good dream,” Eggsy said, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“I do require some help,” Harry said.

“You have two hands, you can undo your own clothes,” Eggsy sat up a little and stretched. There was a yawn and he stood up. “Oh right, we did that new tie on the cravat, you can’t actually get it undone, can you?”

“There were several compliments,” Harry said.

Eggsy began to help him undress. “Heard a bit of interesting gossip.”

“Oh?”

“Down at the tailors,” Eggsy had the cravat loose and began to help Harry with the rest. “A couple bolts of fabrics dyed wrong. Nice stuff, right expensive, but really bright pink. If there were a gentleman bold enough to wear a bit as a waistcoat, create a trend, why, the shop would be so grateful, there would be several other fine pieces - of more traditional colours -  free of charge.”

“How pink?” Harry was curious.

“You’ll be able to signal ships in the Channel with how bright it is,” Eggsy promised. “But you’ll pull it off. And if I may, sir?”

“You are asking permission to speak freely?” Harry snorted a little at that and soon was divested of all his clothes. He went to the washstand and poured some of the water that had been left out and wiped his face, it felt cool and wonderful. Ballrooms were always such stifling places. Eggsy had his sleeping gown and robe ready for him and Harry put them on.

“If you do this, request a masquerade outfit, not breeches or evening wear.”

“Why?” Harry poured himself a dram of brandy and held the bottle up, but Eggsy declined.

“Because sir, the cook heard from -”

“Please spare the chain of information,” Harry begged. He sat on the bed with his brandy and stretched out. “Who will be having a masquerade?”

“The Earl of Harrington,” Eggsy said. “Thinks it will make him look good, by no one being able to see his face.”

Harry found some of his brandy going up his nose at Eggsy’s comment. “His family was important in the war effort.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes a bit, “He needs a wife, and he is an unfortunate man, but a lavish masquerade? Spare no expense? Makes him look good, it does. And your clothes for such a party are out of date and cannot mended yet again.”

“A fair point,” Harry had to admit. “The tables were poor tonight, nothing to be gained.”

“Next time,” Eggsy said. “You have nothing tomorrow, and can rest.”

Harry started to drift, as he always did after large parties. “There is something, I think. Maybe not tomorrow, soon?”

“I’ll check your schedule on the morrow, sir,” Eggsy said softly. He went over and pulled the glass out of Harry’s hand and helped him out of the robe. He tucked him in and stepped back. “Rest well, Harry.”

“Go to bed, Eggsy, I won’t need you in the night.”

Eggsy left without another word, blowing out candles as he went. His room was just down the hall and he settled in for the night as well, knowing morning would come soon enough.

Morning in fact came too soon, with a banging on the door before the sky was fully light. Eggsy threw on breeches and ran down the steps, the knife he kept under his pillow in his hand. He opened the door. “Sir.”

James was out of breath from running. “Hart needs to be awoken.”

“He was out late, not waking him.”

“His cousin, Hesketh,” James was trying to get the words out, but they were trapped between breaths. “Duel. Viscount Roberts.”

“That man is the best shot in town,” Eggsy said. “Bugger, what’s Charlie done now?” He let James into the house. “And how are you mixed up in this?”

“Because I’m mixed up in everything scandalous and interesting in town,” James replied. “Now get Harry, there may be time to stop this.”

Eggsy ran up the stairs and James paced in the hallway until Harry appeared dressing as he ran down the steps, Eggsy trailing with his coat. “Charlie wasn’t even supposed to be in town. Chester called him home due to his…associations,” Harry said.

“Well your cousin has never been good at listening has he?” James said. “I have two horses out front.”

“Harry ain’t going without me,” Eggsy protested.

“You cannot join us,” Harry said firmly. “And do not follow,” he added, knowing Eggsy.

He and James rode fast through the empty streets, and Harry was not one to believe in portents but the sun was blotted out by clouds and he could hear a dog with a mournful howl; he knew they would be too late.

The doctor was just covering Charlie’s body when they arrived. The Viscount was shaken. “I meant to hit his arm. He didn’t...He moved towards the bullet. I don’t understand.”

Harry well knew about his cousin’s habits in town, and Eggsy had heard enough rumours, that Harry could well guess why his cousin may have been willing to step into the path of the bullet. He went to the Viscount, “It’s not…” He had to pause to find the words. “I am sorry for whatever brought the two of you here and lead to this. I will inform his father.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hart,” the Viscount said. “If you require anything of me, let me know.” The man hurried away, haunted by what had occurred.

Harry went over to the corpse. He flicked his wrist and the doctor removed the blanket. Harry crouched down. “He shares your profile,” James said. “Odd, I never noticed that.”

“We were seldom seen together. Age and preferences had us more strangers than family. His father will be inconsolable.” 

“Charlie was his only heir.”

“There is always someone to be found. I need to return home.” Harry let his hand rest on Charlie’s bloody shirt for just a moment and then covered him up. The doctor and Charlie’s seconds took his body away and Harry and James headed for home. Harry lead them on a long path through many streets, delaying the tasks that were ahead of him for as long as he could, but eventually they turned towards his house. Eggsy was pacing the halls when they arrived back. 

“Tell me Charlie got arrested,” Eggsy said. “Serves him right. Who even duels anymore?”

“Not him, not anymore,” Harry said. He wasn’t broken up, it was difficult to mourn a man he barely knew, no matter that they were family.

“Bugger, means you need to go see Chester right?” 

“Eggsy,” Harry chided, not bothering to correct the informal Chester to “Lord Cardoc”.

Eggsy straightened his back. “I’ll ready your things for a journey to the Marquess of Cardoc’s house. It’s a full day’s ride.” Eggsy went upstairs and Harry went to his office, with James following.

“He’ll take the news poorly,” Harry said, “If I even beat word getting to him. How do I explain this, James?”

“I don’t know,” James offered. “But better it comes from you, than a stranger yes?”

They both heard the knock at the door. It was not yet 9am. “We shouldn’t answer that,” Harry said, “it is more ill news.”

“Harry?” James was worried about the look on his friend’s face. They could hear another servant answering the knock. Harry sat behind his desk, and realized that some of Charlie’s blood was still on his hands. He wiped them on his dark breeches but it wouldn’t come off. He folded his hands on his desk and tried for an appearance of calm. “People about the duel?” James asked. “You were not involved.”

There was a small knock on his door. “Yes?” Harry called and the servant opened the door.

“Sir, a man to see you about the Marquess, said it were urgent sir,” she said with a curtsy.

“Of course, thank you,” Harry said and a man of a similar age came into the room. “You are here about my cousin?” he asked politely. “I have news I have to take to him, that cannot be delayed.”

“There is no news that need be brought to him,” the man replied. “I am the one that carries the news. Chester King, the Marquess of Cardoc passed away five days ago, a heart attack. I went to inform his son and learned that he died this morning.”

“Indeed,” Harry was stunned. “That was the news I was to carry. The Marquess passed on?”

“He has been in ill health for a while, and if I may be frank, there were circumstances which pushed that to the edge.”

“Knew Charlie would be the end of someone,” James whispered to Harry, but Harry ignored that. 

“What happens now?” Harry asked, “Why are you informing me?”

“Because you are the last male heir in the line, sir,” the man explained. “It is my duty to inform you that you are now to inherit the title and the estate of the Marquess of Cardoc.”

Harry went numb and could not respond to the man. He grew so distant that James quickly arranged for the man to return later in the day to properly discuss the situation. He called for tea and food, sure that hunger was at least part of the problem. He tried to bring Harry around but he just stared into space. Eggsy brought in a tray and took one look at Harry and shoved it into James’s arms.

“Wot happened?” Eggsy asked.

“Many things,” James said and put the tray on the desk. “Too many.”

Eggsy knelt in front of Harry. “Harry? Sir?” He took Harry’s hand. “You are scaring us, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy so seldom used Harry’s last name that it brought him back to the room.

“Eggsy it appears that we will have to adjust to a slight change in circumstances.”

“Oh?”

“It appears that you will need to call me “milord”.  I’m now the Marquess of Cardoc.” A tear slipped down Harry’s face and Eggsy brushed it away. “I don’t want this,” he whispered, and made both Eggsy and James’s hearts ache. “It’s too much.”

“You’ll get sorted, and manage, I know you will,” James said.

“You’ll be the most grand Marquess ever,” Eggsy offered. 

“People are trained from birth to this position, I was not.”

“You’ll learn,” Eggsy said, “We’ll learn.”

Harry gave a nod and took the cup of tea that James nudged towards him. He clutched it desperately and tried not to think of all the daunting tasks that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had known it was bad. Harry, without a qualm, sold Charlie’s townhouse and that paid a few of his creditors off, the ones who scared even Eggsy. The ones Eggsy told them to pay off as fast as possible. The ones with disturbing lumps and bulges under their jackets. But as they sorted through papers, deeds, and letters from banks and lenders, they realized just how dire the situation was.

Charlie had been draining the estate dry. There was nothing left.

Indeed, nothing would have been welcome. Nothing would have been flat, static. Nothing could be improved upon. From what Harry could see it would be years before he could achieve the simple state of nothing, if he ever did. He was smart with money; 1000 pounds a year wasn’t a rich life, but he had always been comfortable, and knew how to use it. He kept a small staff, didn’t own any horses in the city, but had a contract with a reliable stable. People never noticed he seldom held entertainments of his own, he was the perfect guest. He had spent decades building a reputation, a place in society and now it was all changed.

People looked at him differently now. He was addressed as Marquess or “my lord” and forgot to answer to it half the time. There were questions when he would throw a ball, after a suitable mourning period of course. He hadn’t even gone to Chester’s house in town yet to see the state it was in. The reports that came in about the seat of the title were dire. 

“Harry, we need to go over, see what’s what,” Eggsy said, one month after everything had happened.

“I like this house,” Harry said, glancing around his study. “We’ve spent years making it suit us.”

“Nothing to say we can’t do that with the Marquess house,” Eggsy said. “James will come along too.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Can you send him a note? We will go on the morrow.”

Eggsy nodded and then took away all the letters demanding money on Harry’s desk. “You need a break, go for a walk in the park. Hear there is one of them hot air balloon demonstrations planned today.”

“Yes, because I want to see a stranger plummet to their death.”

“Harry, it’s an adventure,” Eggsy said and helped the man stand up. He nudged and pushed Harry upstairs and into the bath he had made ready before he went to stop Harry’s work. “Now get clean.”

Harry got into the water which was still warm though not hot and scrubbed down. He relented and let Eggsy shave him, and soon he was walking out the door and walking to the park. It was a nice day out and he nodded to people he knew along the path. There were relieved glances that he was out and about. Harry wondered if he should soon resume his usual schedule. There had been a few events, but more questions would arise if he didn’t attend functions, show that he could carry the title well. Harry could see a small crowd gathered and went over to watch. The hot air balloon was already well into its ascension and he supposed it was a marvel, but he could see no real benefit to it. It looked unsafe and rather…well unsafe. Everyone was clapping when the rope reached its end, the balloon as high as it would travel that day. 

He could see why it would amuse Eggsy, but he should be the one there, not he. Harry turned to leave and a man caught his eye. He was gesturing broadly and his voice was raised and he could not tell whether it was in excitement or anger. He pulled parchment out and unfurled it and it looked like drawings of the hot air balloon. The creator then, perhaps trying to sell it to the other person. The other person looked unimpressed, a cold man, even from this distance; he doubted that any sale would be made that day. Harry dismissed them from thought, in the end all this just could not hold his interest, wouldn’t even if he was not distracted by the immense weight that was placed on his shoulders.

Harry began to walk towards home, a slow pace to delay all that had to be done. He ran into an acquaintance and gave a polite bow and they gave him an odd look until Harry remembered that he now outranked the man he had run into; others bowed to him. “Good morning,” Harry said politely, aiming for his usual, genial tone. Only Eggsy or James would have noticed how it fell short.

“Marquess, are you enjoying the balloon?”

“It is amusing enough,” Harry said, “though I do think the skies should be left to the birds; if God had wanted us up there, we would have been given wings.” The other man laughed and Harry gave a small nod. “I trust I will run into at the club soon.”

“I look forward to it,” the man replied and Harry was relieved that he was able to continue on his way to home. When he arrived, Eggsy could not stop him from going to his office and reading the letters and reports that were regularly arriving and painting the worst picture imaginable.

*****************************

“It’s bigger than our place,” Eggsy said, as he stood with Harry and James. “Old neighbourhood. Impressive one.”

“The outside needs a wash, but it appears in good repair,” was what James offered. “Stately appearance.”

Harry needed a small nudge from Eggsy to move forward. He unlocked the front door and they went in. The air was stale, and everything was covered up. He wasn’t even sure the last time Chester had been in town. From the dust on the floor and cloths it could have been a year or more. The silence was oppressive until Eggsy let loose an almighty sneeze.

James laughed a little. “Any ghosts that haunt this esteemed house, we bid you hello and offer you fellowship.”

“You’ve been going to those psychic salons again, haven’t you?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

“My dear friend, do you not know there are a great many people in town who have the gift? A gift they are willing to share with us genteel folk for such a minor sum. Mayhap we can consult one, see if Chester has a hidden store of cash anywhere.” James grinned, hoping to amuse his friend and when it drew a faint smile he considered it a great victory. “We should find the office, see if there is any notes or letters of consequence.”

They wandered the house and Eggsy was the first one to notice it. “Not enough furniture,” he said. “Blank spots.”

Harry had to agree and they walked around, no room was empty, but each just had spots where a clock, a chair, a painting should have been. “Theft?” Harry asked.

“No, those candlesticks would fetch a decent sum, no one gonna leave them behind,” Eggsy said.

“Always learn such interesting things in your company, Eggsy,” James said.

“The feeling is mutual, sir,” Eggsy replied, “Why without you, I wouldn’t know how to tell someone to shove off half so politely.” Eggsy soon was leading them through the house and pointing out all the empty spots which grew as they reached private quarters. “He were selling off whatever he could, quietly, bit by bit. Harry, there any family jewels of consequence?”

“A few pieces I would imagine, and they’d have been at the country house,” Harry closed his eyes. “We need to travel there and quickly don’t we?”

“I think that is wise,” James said. “Harry, if you like, I could do an accounting of the house here, while you travel.”

“You are a true friend,” Harry said and pulled James into a tight hug.

“For you, Harry, it is nothing,” James swore and they made a loose plan before taking their leave.

*****************************

“What’s the place like, Harry?” Eggsy asked as they traveled north, “You’ve not talked about it.”

“I haven’t been since I was…not yet twenty,” Harry realized. “My great aunt’s funeral. We were the branch of the family that made poor choices and thus generally ignored. Grandmother married a gentleman, but not one of extreme consequence. Landed gentry, you know.”

“Oh my,” Eggsy gasped, “Not a secure living and true love. The scandal of it all.”

“At least he was not in trade, that would have had shunned her completely. There were letters and visits when I was a child, but I remember little. Chester very much looked down on Papa, even though he was genial and smart with the money there was.”

“Would have liked to know your father, Harry,” Eggsy said softly. “Bet he was the good sort.”

“He very much was,” Harry agreed. A rest was taken to switch horses and eat and then they were off again. If all went well they’d make it before dark. Luck was for once with Harry and they did arrive before nightfall, and he rather wished they hadn’t. “What has happened here?” he asked. The gardens were in complete disrepair, there were a few boarded windows and a state of disarray that shocked him.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy said.

They both left the carriage and Eggsy was the one to knock on the door. He had to do so a second and a third time before a man finally came to the door. “We are not open to visitors,” he was told and the door was beginning to close.

“I present the Marquess of Cardoc, owner of this estate,” Eggsy told him, “and he’s had a long day of travel. A fire and some repast would be well met.”

The man looked at Harry and paled, “My apologies my lord, please come in.”

They walked into the hall, and inside was worse than out. They could smell tallow candles and a general air of disuse. The walls had not been cleaned in heaven’s knew how long, upkeep in general was shabby at best. The servant lead them down a hall. “How many currently work here/” Harry asked.

“Five of us, sir,” the man said.

“For a house this size? Harry’s got almost that at our townhouse,” Eggsy was appalled. The man seemed ancient, he shouldn’t be doing hard work. “You mean like the main staff? There are people in the village who work here as well, and the stable master and boys are a separate count?”

“There had been eight but after the master passed those others found different work. We were left to wait for the new owner.”

Harry winced, “I should have come sooner, my apologies.”

The man stared at him in shock, that the new marquess was apologizing to him. He lead them to a library, “this is the best room in the house currently, the only one -”

“Yes? Go on,” Harry said.

“The only one that was kept pristine,” the man said. “I’ll have the cook repair you a repast, and I can light the -”

“I have it,” Eggsy offered quickly. “You need your rest.” He did not want the man keeling over. 

“Your…” the servant went quiet on his own, not sure how to address Eggsy.

“This is Mr. Unwin, my valet,” Harry said.

“Of course my lord,” the man agreed and gave a smile that suggested he thought the relationship vastly different. “Your companion is too kind.”

“My valet,” Harry stressed, “respects the labours of others.”

The servant gave a bow and left and Eggsy groaned. “Great, another one thinks I’m your whatever they think I am.”

“You are my valet, and dear friend, and we know this truth, and so does James and a few other friends. And that is all that matters.” Harry said voice firm and calm. “This is a well appointed room.”

“It is,” Eggsy agreed. He went to the shelves and looked at the books. “Nothing seems to be missing in here.”

“A gentleman without a good library is a poor man indeed,” Harry said. “This room would have mattered to him, it is the last thing he would have let fall.”

“Even more than the outside, would have figured the appearance of that would matter most?” Eggsy said. “The public face, no?”

“I do not know that Chester was in his right mind anymore.” This was a truth that was beginning to sink in more and more. “Is it cowardly to want to stay in here tonight and take the proper tour on the morrow?”

“No,” Eggsy said. “We can make do in here.”

Food was brought and it took Harry some time to convince the servant that they would be fine. Pillows and blankets were brought to them and Harry firmly told the man to send himself and the servants to bed, they would not be needed until tomorrow.

“Harry?” Eggsy asked when they were alone and had finished the small meal.

“Yes?”

“Are you, how are you?”

“I am fine, Eggsy.” Harry was staring at the fire, and his shoulders were slumped. 

Eggsy looked around the room and saw a decanter, lord knew what it was, but anything in the moment would be well met. He poured a dram and brought it to Harry. “Here,” his voice was low and soft. 

“You have me drinking a lot these days,” Harry said.

“These are days worth drinking,” Eggsy replied, knowing that Harry always had a glass in hand but seldom finished even one drink. “We will get it sorted, maybe we’ll find something here that makes it not so bad?”

“Perhaps, or James will at the house. Even Charlie could not have bled everything dry.” Harry took a sip and made a face. “That is dreadful.”

“It’s alcohol, it’s all dreadful,” Eggsy replied.

Harry put the glass very deliberately down on a table and sunk a little lower onto the sofa. “I will need to be more social soon, otherwise talk might begin.”

“Talk?”

“People will wonder if I can carry the mantle well, I am charming and a good party guest, but am I a marquess now. We will have to have a party at the townhouse, when we get it in decent order.”

“Can we afford the sort of party a marquess needs to have?”

“Not in the least, and that makes it all the more important that we do so,” Harry said. He covered his eyes. “We should rest, tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Maybe there will be good news to be found.” Eggsy tried to be cheerful for his lord.

Harry’s laugh was hollow, a cold sound, that had crept into his voice more the last month. “All we will find here is more devastation.”

The morning proved Harry correct. An entire wing of the house was closed to neglect and disrepair. They insisted on a tour and found rodents and empty rooms, and in a few instances holes in the floor. The rest of the estate was intact, though it was clear many things had been sold. “All to fund Charlie?” Eggsy asked in awe. “How much did he fritter away in gaming hells?”

The butler coughed, “I do believe that Lord King suffered a series of setbacks in terms of investments that did not do well, and there were floods that ruined crops a few years in a row.”

Harry froze. “The tenants, are they well?” He hadn’t even thought of the people of the area, the farmers.

“Well enough sir, they were not looked after, but neither were they robbed. They became used to fending for themselves.” 

“We can go see after we finish here, sir,” Eggsy suggested. The house and grounds took a long time, and eventually they were shown to Chester’s private office. Harry shuddered at the mess and chaos that was found there. 

They settled in and hoped to sort through everything and came across the stack of bills and debts. Eggsy read off, choking on the words as he went through the pile and Harry did the sums. He added it twice to be sure. They checked the accountings and Eggsy flinched when Harry stood up and threw a paper weight against the wall. “The estate is not just broke, it is ruined.”

“Maybe there is some money somewhere,” Eggsy said.

“Where, Eggsy?” Harry turned on him. “At the townhouse, a hidden investment that will magically come to fruition?” Harry paced, more agitated by the second. “7,000 pounds, Eggsy! Those all add up to a little under 7,000 pounds in debt. On top of the sums we’ve already paid, and who knows what else will be discovered at the townhouse. What would restoring this house cost? The gardens? 3,000 at least. We live off of 1,000 a year. There is no way to align these numbers.”

“I know!” Eggsy snapped back. “I know that this is not good, but we’ll get it sorted, Harry, we’ve always found our way around.”

“There is no we,” Harry’s voice was harsh. “I am the Marquess of Cardoc and this is my burden.”

“Harry,” Eggsy was surprised.

“That is ‘sir’, or ‘my lord’,” Harry said, his tone unusually stiff. He wouldn’t let himself ache at the way that Eggsy paled. He needed distance, they couldn’t be who they had been before. They couldn’t. He forced himself to meet Eggsy’s gaze coldly. He could see the heartbreak written over Eggsy and tried to not let it affect him.

“My lord, I’ll speak to the other servants and arrange for your tour of the tenants before we make our return to London. Unless you intend to stay here longer than was originally anticipated?” Eggsy’s posture was perfect, the tilt of his head deferent.

“No, we will return to London tomorrow,” Harry said. “Thank you. I’ll be ready for the tour in an hour.”

“Very good, my lord.” Eggsy gave a bow and left the office. Harry clenched his fists until his nails cut skin to stop from reaching for Eggsy.

The tour of the area wasn’t as depressing as Harry feared, Chester’s indifference had oddly protected people. Repairs were needed but nothing was truly appalling. People were understandably wary of Harry and he did his best to reassure them. That night, Eggsy didn’t eat with him, and prepared him for bed without a word and Harry almost broke apart when he said, “My lord, I’ll be in the servant’s quarters if you need me.” Eggsy had been just next door to Harry for the last three years. But he had to be proper now, he couldn’t afford the luxury of a friendship with his valet. Not if he was going to save everything.

It was worse the next day when Eggsy would not ride in the carriage with him, but above with the driver. When they arrived late back at their home, James had made himself comfortable. “Sir,” Eggsy said to him and James gave him a look.

“Eggsy?” James looked between Harry and Eggsy and frowned. “You know that I request no such thing from a good friend.”

“It is unbecoming to be so casual with my betters,” Eggsy said. “I have matters to attend to.” He gave them both a bow and disappeared down the hall.

James glared at Harry, “What did you do?”

“I did nothing,” Harry replied, “Chester and Charlie died, that is what happened.” He went to his study and James followed. “How bad was what you found at the house?”

“I actually have good news,” James said. 

Harry’s shoulders relaxed a little, “That would be very welcome.”  

“A few more letters about Charlie, but only 2,000 pounds it seems.” James looked happy. “King didn’t have any outstanding debts that I could find mention of.”

Harry began to laugh and the laugh turned into sobs. James didn’t know what to do, he had thought that would honestly be good news. Or if not good news, at least not as dire as they feared. “Harry?”

Harry couldn’t speak, the sobs that wracked his body had him unable to vocalize. James didn’t think just hurried and opened the door and screamed for Eggsy. Eggsy came running. “Sir?” he asked and James pointed at Harry. Eggsy started to go to him and stopped. “My lord, may I be of service?”

“Now is not the time for that,” James said. He was worried about Harry, the sounds coming from him were almost animalistic. “I told him we lucked out, there was only another 2,000 pounds of debt created by Charlie and that happened.” James was at a loss.

“Bugger,” Eggsy said. “My lord, you need to breathe.” He kept away from Harry, he didn’t want to go closer. Harry asked him to be proper and he would be, sure embracing his friend would make it worse. “Chester had more debt -  7,000 pounds - and the estate is a right mess,” he said quietly to James. He looked at Harry and couldn’t stand it. He approached a hand outstretched. “Please, my lord, let me help you to a chair.” He guided Harry to the chair by the fire that was well loved. “My lord, just breathe with me, now. In and out, my lord, in and out.” Eggsy let his breath slow as he knelt beside Harry. “Come now, my lord. You can do this.”

“Eggsy stop with the my lord.” It took Harry a while to get the words out between sobs.

“You asked that of me, and when haven’t I given you everything you ask?”

“I cannot. I’m the Marquess, I cannot have what has always brought me comfort. Brought me joy.” He looked at Eggsy. “I have to be someone else now.”

“Why?” James asked. He moved to the chair across from Harry. “Why, Hart?”

“Because I am no longer Hart, I am Cardoc, and they ruined that name enough, I cannot add to that ruination. You would not understand.”

“No, I suppose not,” James agreed. “I’m a third son of a great man. My eldest brother will be equally incredible and the one above me acquitted himself so well in war he is revered. And I studied the law and do nothing with it, but I fill an empty seat at dinner parties well enough, and know all the interesting gossip. I suppose you’ll end our friendship as well. I am of little value to the Marquess of Cardoc, in comparison to Harry Hart.”

“You diminish yourself.”

“No, I am utterly aware of who I am.” James shrugged. “I am no one.”

“You are someone to me,” Harry said. “I do not know who to be.”

“My lord,” Eggsy began.

“Please,” Harry begged, “Please forgive me.”

“Sir,” Eggsy relented to, “I understand, I do. But you do the title little good, if you kill yourself serving it. Things have to change, yes, but who you are in here? That doesn’t change, and if it does, you aren’t the man I’ve know these last years.” Eggsy put his hand over Harry’s heart. “This is a burden, more than you ever expected. But you are Harry Hart and that is a good man. The Marquess can be a good man.”

Harry looked at James who gave a small nod and a sympathetic look. “You both are far too kind, and worth more than I ever will be.” Harry cupped Eggsy’s face and kissed his head. “We will be scrutinized so much more.”

“I promise when others are looking I will be the best and most professional valet ever seen,” Eggsy said.

“Alone, I would prefer to be Harry.”

“Of course, sir,” Eggsy agreed.

Harry looked at James, “Nothing in this world, no gaze, no whispers, will make me distance myself from our friendship.”

“You have my support, Marquess, always,” James promised and gave a regal bow of his head.

“What do we do?” Harry asked them. “The world cannot know how bad it is.”

“They know the previous marquess was reclusive, and they know Charlie was not a good man,” Eggsy pointed out.

“True, but they do not know the extent, and I will never let anyone know the extent,” Harry insisted.

“You sell this townhouse,” James said, “It will pay off most of Charlie’s debts, and you move into the other townhouse.”

“Harry said he needs to throw a party, to show it is all fine, stop rumours before they start.”

“He does,” James had to agree. “He has enough personal money to do that. We can tidy and touch up a few rooms of that house, make it look out of date, but not shabby or poor. Harry talks up the grand plans he has and such a shame that the previous Marquess could not due to health problems keep up the house.”

“That gives Harry how much time, to fix it all?”

“A few months,” James said, “Everyone knows Harry has impeccable taste and he can draw that out a bit. Nothing suits, it has to be perfect. It would be believable for a time.”

“And when time runs out?” Harry asked.

“By then the second part of the plan will be in full effect,” James’s face was as serious as Harry had ever seen it.

“What is the second part?” Harry was full of dread as he asked.

“You will have done what is necessary to solve the problem.”

“What’s necessary?” Eggsy was lost but from the look on Harry’s face he guessed the man had an idea.

“I will have wed,” Harry said and James nodded in agreement. “I will have found someone worth a vast sum on the marriage mart and wed them.”

“But you like being alone,” Eggsy protested.

“This sort of marriage, I will likely stay alone,” Harry slumped in the chair and Eggsy gave him a hug. “James, can you put out word, a whisper that I am going to do my duty to the title?”

“I can, and I’ll find you someone, who will be a good match,” he swore. He would do as well as he could by his friend.

“I hope that Charlie is very uncomfortable in hell right now,” Eggsy muttered. “Chester too.”

Harry could never say anything so uncharitable, but he had very similar thoughts.    


	3. Chapter 3

“Uncle, why are we standing outside?” Roxy asked as she tucked her hand into his arm. “Are you afraid?”

“Afraid?” Merlin looked at her in exasperation, “What do I have to fear, my girl?”

“Ghosts,” she replied immediately, “the spectres of those who lived in this house before you.” She looked at the large and beautiful windows. “There! A curtain moved on its own.” She faked a dramatic shiver and nudged him a little.

“There were no previous tenants since these houses were only built in the last year. I designed this house with the architect myself. Two years of planning and build and here we are,” Merlin looked at it with a proud smile. It was a gorgeous home with every modern amenity on a street that had been fitted with gas lamps during the major housing project. “There are no ghosts here,” he promised.

“Then perhaps it was a servant, looking out the window and wondering why we are so foolish to stand out here, when it clearly looks like rain?” Roxy squeezed his arm. She knew what this house meant to her uncle. Something built fresh, built in a neighbourhood that would have shunned his parents, built for the future that his new title would have. “It is stunning, Uncle,” Roxy told him. “What is the inside like?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” he had to admit. “I have no gift for interior design beyond the structure of the place. After ensuring the water closet and our lab were installed correctly, I left it all to Percival and the people he hired. I was waiting to see it until your arrival. This is for you, Roxy.”

Her uncle was so much more sentimental than he would ever admit and she adored that about him. “You’ve been living in rented rooms for the last two months, while the house was finished? You must be ready to murder people.”

“They can’t prove I poisoned that oaf,” Merlin muttered and smiled at the way Roxy laughed. “Come, let us see your future.”

“Our future,” she chided him, and they walked into the house.

Merlin opened the door and peered in. The house was so light. The way the windows faced in the summer it would grow warm, but the light that came in made it worth it. Too many houses in London felt dark, dim, and Roxy was a creature of light, she should be surrounded by it. The walls were simple, a few pieces of art and some tables. Merlin was pleased; he hated clutter.

They walked through the lower levels and it suited them both, simple and yet cheerful. Percival had done a wonderful job. They went upstairs and Roxy sighed when she saw her bedroom, the soft yellows, and the flowers painted on the walls. It reminded her of where she spent her formative years before it was decided she needed a proper education. She went down the hall to the open door. “Uncle, are your chambers as well outfitted as mine?”

“They are,” Merlin agreed and gestured her in. There was rich wood and green walls, and it felt like a refuge. “He knows us well.”

“He should, with how long he has been with the family. Where is Percival? I haven’t seen him in almost a year, and I missed him almost as much as I missed you.”

“More, I bet, he was far less strict about you learning your sums than I.”

“The tutor, kinder than the guardian, it was terribly odd. But he should be here, to celebrate with us.” Roxy felt bereft.

“I will check with the servants,” Merlin said. “I have a full staff now.”

“Oh dear.”

“I know, but apparently with a house this size, and a title, a full staff is required.” Merlin was not impressed by the eight people that were to be in his space, but he had made it clear with the hiring agency, no one was to go into his office or his lab without his presence. He may have warned of dire chemicals and dangerous oils. He believed that he got the point across well enough. “Let us inquire,” he said and they returned downstairs where the staff were all standing in a row, the butler a little in the lead.

“Lord Strange, may I present your staff to you,” the man said with a bow.

Roxy bit back a grin at the way her uncle startled at the name. She looked over the staff and could tell some would do well and some wouldn’t. And maybe the odd hours and minor explosions wouldn’t scare them off. 

“Thank you…” Merlin was sure he had been told all their names, but he had forgotten. He supposed this was the type of thing he had to remember now.

“Fforde, sir,” the butler told him. He listed the rest of the staff, and they all curtsied or bowed. 

One job confused Merlin. “I am sorry did you say my valet?”

“Yes sir, that would be me,” a man said. He was about the same age as Merlin, and had a calm air about him. “Hamish McNiven, sir,” he repeated.

“I know how to dress myself,” Merlin said.

“Not for the social functions we have to attend now that you were ennobled, uncle,” Roxy reminded him.

“They are clothes, they go on and then you talk to people and they bore you and you return home, what more is there to it?” Merlin asked. A couple of the maids giggled and the valet winced like those words pained his heart.

“I trust I will prove valuable to you, I have excellent references.” 

“Do you?” Merlin moved closer. “Are you sure?” It felt like a bit of a lie.

“I would have excellent references if my previous employer had not died abruptly,” Hamish had to admit under that intense gaze. “I trust you will write me a lovely recommendation just in case you see fit to head to your reward ahead of your time.”

The butler looked horrified, “Lord Strange, I will see this man dismissed immediately.”

But Merlin was laughing, “No, I think we will keep him.” Merlin stood there and looked at them all and they all looked back at him. The staring lasted for a while until Roxy gave a small cough.

“You are supposed to dismiss them,” she told him.

“Ah, yes well, about your jobs, do not go into the forbidden rooms, and thank you.” Merlin gave a nod, that seemed about right. “Oh and Fforde, we need to send word to Percival Samuels, to visit us.”

“I will see the word is delivered at once.” 

Merlin turned to Roxy. “A new electricity machine arrived from Germany.”

Roxy squeaked a bit in excitement. “Are my lab clothes in my wardrobe?”

“Of course they are,” he promised her. “Though I swear you grew again.”

“Not very much,” Roxy replied. “But the Italian air was invigorating.”

“You’ll tell me all about it as we play.”

Roxy hurried to her room, and Merlin went to the lab space which was perfectly appointed, and the touch and eye of Percival could be most felt in this functional space. Merlin pulled out tools and the heavy aprons, and his journal as he waited for Roxy. It had been far too long without his niece's company at his side for experiments. He went to the wall and saw the oil lamps that he had ordered from France had arrived. They were perfect. He lit them carefully and was pleased with how they illuminated the space in a far superior manner to candles. He let out a soft breath of contentment. He had a home, a proper home, one no one could sneer at.

“Where is the new machine?” Roxy called as she raced into the room, hair ruthlessly pulled back, breeches and shirt stained from previous experiments and both a little too small. More work clothes would have to be ordered.

Merlin put a box on the table. “Here,” he said and he opened and they both peered in, identical looks of concentration on their faces.

When Percival knocked on the door two hours later and opened it he saw two heads bent over a table and writing furious notes. “Posture,” he sighed, neither had ever listened to that lesson.

“Samuels, where the devil were you, new machines to play with here!” Merlin was downright gleeful.

“We also wanted to thank you for the incredible job you did on the house, it is perfection, sir,” Roxy came round the table and held out her hands. “Hello, Mr. Samuels.”

“Hello, Miss Morton,” Percival said and bent to kiss her hand. “You have been missed. The Grand Tour clearly agreed with you.”

“It was something,” she agreed. “Will you join us?”

“It is my esteemed pleasure to join you and Lord Strange,” Percival replied.

“Do not start with that, you call me Merlin like always,” Merlin said as he fired up the machine. “And why weren’t you here? You should have been here.”

“There were complications at the rooms I let in London.”

“Rooms?” Merlin and Roxy said at the same time, both rather confused.

“Yes,” he answered, “A very interesting machine.” He bent over the table and examined their experiments.

“What rooms?” Merlin pressed. “You live here.”

“Miss Morton no longer requires a tutor,” Percival replied, “And I need to find work.”

“Why?”

“Well, things like shelter, and clothes, and food require money, and to acquire money, one needs employment.”

“But you are family,” Roxy said, “you should be living here.”

“You are tremendously kind, Miss Morton, but that is not appropriate.”

“Hang appropriate,” Merlin complained, “Where the hell am I going to find someone as clever as you to aid in my experiments and whatnot. You need work, fine you are no longer Roxy’s tutor, you are my personal assistant. Comes with room and board and the same salary as before.”

“Merlin, are you sure?” Percival had had a few interviews and none of the jobs provided half the engagement or challenge this family that he had spent more than decade with did. 

“You are family,” Merlin repeated Roxy, “And you belong here.”

“I will give notice to the landlord, and move in forthwith.”

“After we see what this machine can really do.” 

Percival did not like the look in Merlin’s eye and quickly pulled a bucket of sand out from a cupboard ready for any fire. It was a precaution well learned over the years. The three like minded people settled into their experiments. Only one maid quit that first day and they all felt that was a win.


	4. Chapter 4

 “I do not understand,” Merlin said aloud to the empty room and read the letter again. It seemed that he was, very politely, rejected from the gentleman’s club that he had applied to a month ago. He had overheard gentleman talking at the Tattersalls about this club and it had sounded like the sort of place he should gain membership, to make connections to benefit Roxy. It had not sounded like one of the truly rarefied ones, so Merlin had thought he had a chance, but apparently not.

He put the letter aside to read his other correspondence. That put him in a much better mood, because it looked like one of his investments was going to pay off quite handsomely, and other letters requesting financial aid for interesting projects. Some were rubbish, but a couple caught his eye. He set them aside to discuss with Percival later. He wrote a few letters and his eye regularly drifted to the pile that contained the rejection letter.

It made no sense. He had a title now and could afford their annual fee. He could afford to buy the whole club. It was bad business not to allow him in. Perhaps another letter to them, explaining the benefits of his membership.

There was a knock on his door and he bid them enter. “My lord, a large crate has arrived for you,” Fforde told him.

“Excellent,” Merlin replied and stood up. He had no idea what it was, but large crates were always interesting. They went into the hall and Percival was already there with a bar to remove the nails. He handed it to Merlin, and Merlin gently opened the crate. “Well now, this is an exciting delivery. Fforde I believe a large quantity of a beeswax mixture arrived from the farm not too long ago?”

“Yes, sir,” Fforde replied.

“Bring some please,” Merlin requested and pulled pieces of metal and glass from the crate.

“Sir, may I ask what that is?” one of the maids leaned forward. She was the only original maid left from those that had been hired. Percival did his best to keep the staff from quitting, and when they did, worked with the agency to find the right replacements. This maid had a keen intellect and perhaps Percival was helping her with her letters and she occasionally assisted them in the lab.

“Lamps, much more practical than candles, especially in the lab,” Merlin explained. They had a couple lamps in the lab, but more, ones sturdier than they had were required. The butler returned with a measure of the beeswax and rapeseed oil mixture Merlin had created. “I had these designed based on a mix of French and ancient Greek plans, they often used beeswax.” Merlin put one of the lamps together with the mixture at the bottom. He lit the wick and when the flame was strong he put the glass over it. He smiled happily. “And we have oil lamps for the house. Much easier that carrying the larger candle sticks, and far safer in the lab.”

“They are lovely,” Roxy said coming from the library. “The glass etching is gorgeous.”

“Hmm?” Merlin was playing with the turn to see how strong or faint the light would go.

“They are pretty, Uncle.”

“They work,” he replied.

“Sometimes both is nice, sir,” the maid suggested.

“I quite agree,” Roxy said. “I could use help with my hair, and yours is quite pretty.”

“Miss, I’m just a chambermaid, not a lady’s maid,” she protested. “And it is not high fashion, this hair.”

“But it is a pretty braid, and we are out tonight, and I should very much like the look of that.”

“Of course, Miss,” the maid bobbed a small curtsy.

“Where are you going?” Merlin asked as he continued to fuss with the lamp.

“We are going to that talk about the flora and fauna of India.”

“We lived in India for not quite two years, why would we do that?” Merlin looked up at her in confusion. “You have multiple books.”

“And that is why this topic is of interest to me.” Roxy smiled at him, “And it is a good opportunity to meet people, is it not?”

“Fine, yes, yes,” Merlin waved a hand. He unpacked the rest of the lamps and handed a couple to the staff for their use and went to put the rest in the rooms that they belonged in. A few hours later, Percival reminded him that he needed to get dressed for the lecture and Merlin went upstairs where Hamish was waiting. “What does one wear to a lecture?” Merlin asked.

“I have two options for you, my lord,” Hamish said politely.

“No,” Merlin said, “I do not care, you pick whatever is appropriate and just tell me to put it on.”

Hamish sighed a little and looked at him, “My lord, you need to care about your appearance.”

“Why?” Merlin was sincerely befuddled, “I have you now.” He started to dress himself and it was all Hamish could do, not to smack the man’s hands at the way he was handling the clothes.

“My lord, patience,” Hamish said. “Your clothes reflect your status and reflect on Miss Morton. You need to be well put together, and in if not cutting-edge fashion, close to it.” Merlin gave him a look and Hamish held the shirt for him. When he tied the cravat, he ignored the mutters of it being a noose. When he was giving Merlin the final brush over and Merlin started to twist away, and Hamish accidentally hit him in the face with it.

“My lord, my humblest apologies,” Hamish was horrified and waited to be yelled at or let go entirely.

“That was my fault,” Merlin said and looked at his valet, who was terrified. “You are fine, Hamish, there was no ill intent.” Merlin watched him only slightly relax. “Hamish, am I that terrifying?”

“It is not my place to say, mi’lord,” Hamish offered.

“I am used to doing for myself,” Merlin said, “I could have afforded a valet years ago, but we traveled or were on the farm and I tended my own needs. I am aware to navigate my current path, I need assistance. You seem to know your business, and I have always made use of people who know their jobs. Tell me what you need from me and I will try to be more accommodating,” Merlin promised.

“You need double the clothes you have now.”

“I already ordered new items,” Merlin stared at him.

“Basics. In society, men need to be as fashionable as the women.” Hamish looked at him. “Right now, there is this pink waistcoat that a gentleman is making the rage.”

“And he can keep making it the rage,” Merlin shuddered a little. “Is there not value is setting a particular look that is one’s own, a signature?”

“There is. May I have leave to order you some more clothes?”

“Ye may,” Merlin said, “Whatever you deem necessary.”

“Thank you, mi’lord,” Hamish said with a bow. “We will outfit you for society in a manner that meets your needs and those who will be watching you.”

Merlin gave a nod and went downstairs feeling out of sorts, when he worked on machines, he never had to care about his clothes. He preferred that life. Merlin heard steps and looked up and all his annoyance faded away as he saw exactly why it was all worth it. Roxy was in a pale blue gown and the maid had done a very credible job on Roxy’s hair and it framed her face beautifully. He gave her a bow, “My dear, you look more like your mother every day. Such a beautiful woman.”

Roxy smiled at him. “Thank you, Uncle. I promise you will only be mildly bored at this.”

“For you I would endure anything.”

Roxy put her hand in his arm and they went out to the carriage and to the lecture. It was well attended, and they took two seats on the aisle. They didn’t know anyone there, but that was not a problem for them. Roxy leaned forward eagerly and gazed on the sketches of plants and a few live specimens. She gasped, “Is that a small _butea monosperma_?”

Merlin started to pay attention, “It is. They transported one here? I could use some samples of that for a few experiments.” They talked to each other eagerly as the room filled a bit, not very full but not completely empty. Two men moved to the front of the room and the space quieted as they began their lecture. Roxy listened carefully and learned a few things, though she wanted to talk to them after, because they were dreadfully wrong about the jasmine they could only sketch, since the samples didn’t survive the journey home. Still it was an engaging talk and she was disappointed in the crowd, that they all started talking among themselves when the men clearly hinted at needed financial assistance for future studies.

“Uncle…” she whispered.

“Of course, they are doing fascinating work. Let’s go talk to them.” Merlin stood and offered her his arm and they went forward. “Interesting talk gentlemen, very interesting.”

“Thank you so much,” the one said and held out his hand. “Mr. Tavish at your service. We are glad you enjoyed.”

“Mr. Darrow,” Merlin automatically replied, and Roxy pinched him. “Baron Strange,” he corrected and sighed when the man pulled his hand back and gave a bow. “Now then, my niece has a great many questions for you, especially concerning your mishandling of jasmine, who do I speak to about getting some cuttings for my own research and funding your next voyage?”

“My lord, we would be grateful for any patronage you can offer to aid our work,” the man said earnestly.

Merlin looked at him, “You understand I am willing to fund the entire lot so long as you bring me back samples, yes?”

Mr. Tavish and his companion stared at him in shock. “Whatever samples you want, my lord,” he said quickly.

The other man looked at Roxy, “What do you mean mishandling? I know these flowers, studied them for years.” He had dirt under his nails, even though he had clearly cleaned up for the lecture.

“And I grew them for almost two years,” Roxy replied.

“Here, which greenhouse?”

“No, in Bombay,” she answered, “and I am betting you didn’t bring enough local soil and add enough blood and bone to that soil. Jasmine is a greedy plant.”

“You were in India?”

“My business ventures required I move there for a time, my niece came along,” Merlin explained. “Now shall we step aside and discuss numbers?” Merlin and Mr. Tavish went to the side and Merlin kept an eye on Roxy who was having an eager conversation with the other man. A few joined her, and he noticed Roxy curtsy to a woman. He talked some more with Mr. Tavish and agreed to a meeting later in the week. When the man gave a bow, Merlin held out his hand. “I think this will be a fruitful partnership.”

“I’ve heard the name, Darrow,” Mr. Tavish said, “Your investments never fail. That is a heavy burden for us to carry.”

“Almost never fail, and you are an investment in knowledge and education, there is never a failure in that.” Merlin could feel eyes on him as they shook hands and dismissed them as inconsequential to a successful transaction. He went to collect Roxy who was practically bouncing. Indeed she was beaming as they settled into the carriage. “The talk was that pleasing, lass?”

“I’ve been invited to visit the private city garden of Countess Wharton,” Roxy told him. “She gave me her card. Said she would love me to join her and her friends for tea and a tour of flowers that arrived from Lower Canada. It should be quite a wonderful afternoon.”

“Excellent.” Merlin gave her a gentle hug. “I have to say, you were quite correct to have us go to this tonight.”

“I am usually right, Uncle.”

Merlin snorted at that and when they arrived home, they found Percival in the library reading. “You should have come tonight! It was engaging.”

“So was the novel I was reading, and the quiet was pleasurable,” Percival commented.

“What novel?” Roxy moved forward, “Is it horrid?”

“Indeed. Three suspected ghosts and a very brave young woman, though she is a dreadful bluestocking and there is no way the lord of the manor could love her.”

“Heaven’s save me from such drivel.” Merlin went and poured himself a drink. “Roxy?”

“Some sherry would be lovely,” she agreed. “Tell me more, Percival.”

“Please don’t,” Merlin begged and was ignored by them both as they talked of the novel at hand.

***************************************

“There has to be a way to keep the water warm.” Merlin was on the ground adjusting the shower a bit. “You can pour hot water into it but it loses the temperature very quickly.”

“My concern is that you are actively pumping filthy water back onto yourself,” Percival commented, working on the other side of the shower.

“In a bath you sit in your filth,” Merlin replied.

“You’ve used a basin to clean a bit first,” Percival frowned and stared up at the contraption. “I suppose you could do that as well here.”

“Yes but this is all about ease and quick clean. If I have to scrub before getting in, what is the point?”

“True, but you can’t heat the water right below your feet unless you want to melt your skin and be stuck in the shower forever.” Percival looked at it. There had to be a solution. “A raised cauldron? It is heated and feeds the hot water into the top?”

“Hmm, but that takes up space.”

Percival looked around the large bathing chamber, “You have space.”

“True, let’s go down and work up some plans.” Both men stood and Merlin collected all the tools. “Roxy should be home soon, she has a good eye for schematics.”

When they went downstairs they ran into a maid, “Has Miss Morton returned home yet?” Merlin asked her.

She gave a small curtsy. “A bit ago, mi’lord, she asked to not be disturbed.” The maid bit her lip.

“Because she was tired from a clearly enjoyable afternoon?” Percival fed her the suggestion.

“Begging yer pardon, but I didn’t know her face doesn’t smile, sir. Miss is the happiest woman I’ve met. Always kind to us. We hope it is just that she is tired.” The maid bobbed another curtsy and hurried away.

Merlin dropped his case on tools on the stairs and started towards Roxy’s room.

“She wanted to be alone,” Percival commented.

“And yet you are coming along as well,” Merlin said and he knocked on Roxy’s door. “Darling?”

“I’m fine.”

The men looked at each other and Percival shook his head. They both knew that she was not fine. “May we come in?” Merlin asked.

“I’m a little tired, it was a lovely afternoon,” she called to them. “We can speak at dinner.”

Merlin squared his shoulders, “Of course, I’m just going to pay a visit to the Countess, thank her for hosting you and perhaps invite her to tea in return.”

Roxy opened her door, and they both stared in shock at her red-rimmed eyes. “Roxy,” Percival said sadly. He held out a hand to her and she collapsed against him. He held her tightly and rubbed a hand up and down her back.

Merlin began to plot murder. “What happened, dearest?”

“Nothing,” she said. “It was…it was just different than I expected.” She looked at her uncle. “I thought it would be more hands on. I wore a dress that was nice but not one I would fret over if some dirt made it past an apron. I had my hair up like they did, but -”

“But?” Merlin asked.

“Practical up. I was told how quaint it was, how droll to have servant’s hair, though that type of joke is better for masquerade balls. How grateful you must be that I am so thrifty in my dress to wear something two seasons old. You know Scotsmen do like to save money.” Roxy sighed as she leaned on her old tutor. “I did not realize when you tour a garden, you are not to play in it. That you just sort of circle it, bored. I asked her gardener questions. The Countess suggested that I was welcome to stay with the servants since they appeared to matter most to me.”

“Were you rude to her?”

“No! I just...they talked of people I didn’t know, and there is this edge to the conversation? Sharper than a blade. When I asked if she had traveled to Lower Canada where the new flowers were from, she was appalled that I would suggest she go to a location that had savages, the Irish were close enough if she wanted to be beset by poor folk.” Roxy looked at Merlin. “I took exception to that, and may have been a little too forward in my exception and was frozen out of the rest of the conversation. I left early citing a headache.”

Merlin came and wrapped his arms around Roxy as well.

“I do not think I am meant for society, Uncle.” Roxy gave a small sniffle.

Merlin kissed her head. “Go rest. This was a small group of people. I have no doubt that in society you will find like minded people.”

“I overheard two of them calling me a blue stocking of the highest order.”

Merlin looked at her, “See they paid you a compliment.”

She smiled at him, “I love you, Uncle.”

“Go rest and we shall see you at dinner.”  


Roxy gave both men a squeeze and went to lie down and they went to the office. Percival poured them both a drink and his was swallowed very quickly. “You cannot murder them.”

Merlin ignored his drink. “I was not planning bodily harm. Much more engaging to ruin them financially.”

“You cannot do that either,” Percival said and drank Merlin’s glass dry. “I want you to. I desperately want you to vocally, financially, and bodily eviscerate these people for not seeing how amazing our girl is, but you cannot do that.”

“Why not?” Merlin growled and began to pace. “I can have this Countess destroyed, completely destitute in a year. Less.”

“And how does that serve Roxy?” Percival asked. He almost reached for the decanter but stepped away. “Ruining this woman and the others there, would make us feel better, but it does not help Roxy be accepted into society.”

“Maybe this plan was the wrong one,” Merlin said. “We were happy with our travels and the farm and all our experiments. And then I just had to get involved in the war effort. And someone my small part had this title thrust upon us. And I thought…I thought there, there we are. Roxy will be set. She’ll have the world at her fingertips. If this is the world, it can hang.”

“We did her wrong,” Percival said.

“How? She is beautiful and kind, can speak four languages, can grow almost anything, has a better understanding of mathematics, science, history, and philosophy than most scholars.”

“She does, but she barely plays piano, and her sketching is only used for specimens or schematics. She cares little about fashion, can barely dance, and bluntly, has difficulty holding casual conversation.”

“Casual conversation is useless,” Merlin said.

“No, in society it is vital.” Percival sighed. “We should have sent her to a finishing school.”

“To be bored and stifled?” Merlin sneered. “No, you were the best for her. Are the best for us. And they called her a blue stocking that has to mean they like her a little.”

“That is an insult, Merlin.”

“But it was a group who were engaged in intellectual inquiry and pursuit. How is that bad?”

“Because women are of society are supposed to be useless.” Percival coughed and realized how the alcohol was swimming in him. “Not useless…just not our Roxy.”

“Bah, I will ruin them.”

“You need to be more social, become friends with the right people. It will help her standing.” Percival watched the way Merlin stilled a bit. “Oh,” he realized, “Oh, why didn’t you say something?”

“What is there to say?” Merlin asked. “I am unwanted in society. No club of a certain ilk will accept my membership. I try to make conversation with gentlemen at the horse auction, in the park, and they ignore me.”

“Your title must give you some standing.”

“I am Scottish, Percival, and make no attempts to hide it. My hands are scarred from years of work. I am rich but it is in trade, and not passed down over generations. Three generations removed from the English kicking us off the family land. To these people, I am an upstart and that is probably the kindest word they have for me.” Merlin sat down on a sofa and stared at the dark fireplace. “I just want her to have everything. She deserves everything for having been stuck with me all these years.”

“You have loved her just as a father would, you have encouraged her, nurtured her into an astonishing young lady.”

“That is as much you, dear friend, as anything I have done.” Merlin smiled at him. “You truly are our family you know.”

“And you are mine,” Percival agreed. He sat next to Merlin and they leaned on each other a little bit. “No ruining these people.”

“No, I’ll just be ruining my heart, it seems.”

“You have not ruined Roxy,” Percival said, “We just are not done her education, or yours.”

“You are an incredible teacher, but I do not know that this is a lesson you can teach. Unless you can teach the whole of high society to value the correct things in life.”

“We will sort it out,” Percival promised. “Somehow we will get society to recognize how incredible the two of you are.”

“How, no one cares about us.” Merlin shook his head. “This was all a mistake and for the first time, I do not know how to fix a problem.” Merlin looked at him. “She cannot be the one thing I fail in this world.”

Percival got up and poured him a drink and this time, Merlin sipped it and they sat in silence until dinner, at a loss how to improve this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

James was sitting in a quiet corner of his club reading the paper. People tended to forget he was there, and he often used that to his advantage. He learned all sorts of interesting and useful things being unnoticed. He had been keeping an ear out for any negative gossip spreading about Harry and luckily, as of yet, they had been able to keep quiet the true financial state Harry was in. People were curious when Harry would entertain more, but the one large party he had hosted was enough to keep the worst of the gossip at bay. Everyone was convinced Harry was acclimatizing to the role and was doing a credible job. How well liked Harry was by society, was a huge advantage for them.

But it had been eight months since he became Marquess, and they were running out of time to keep the truth hidden. Only there was no one on the marriage mart with enough money to ease Harry’s burden that Harry would be able to tolerate. Harry was growing increasingly frantic and James could only bolster his friend so much. Two more months and things would be dire indeed. 

James turned the page in the paper and perked his ears as a noisy group of young men came in. “Twenty pounds,” a man said.

“I’ll not take that bet,” another said. 

“Twenty pounds that Baron Strange makes a fool of himself, again, at the next function he is invited to.”

“Ha! That implies the man and his niece will be invited anywhere are the last incident.”

James tilted his head to listen a little more. He had heard the name a bit, but had not met the man. He wondered if he was a drunkard or the niece uncouth.

“Did you see her?” 

“I did, taking the tray from that servant! Talking to them more than the other guests. Daring to suggest that the revelries should end because the servants were over taxed. That is their job and they should be grateful for it.”

“I heard that footman was fired for being careless, and that Miss Morton immediately hired him.”

“And Baron Strange! Did you know he made his money in trade? Disappeared at the party and was in the library, drawing on paper he had somehow had in his jacket and when discovered said he had an idea something or other. That it couldn’t wait or he’d forget it.”

“He is incapable of speech entirely, I do not care what services he gave to the crown that man, what is his name Darrow? Should have never been ennobled.”

“Rumour has it he is looking to wed that niece to a man of high title, improve his station even more. Appalling how the lower classes aim above them.” The two men continued to talk though the conversation moved slowly on to other topics.

James knew the name Darrow, it had been at the top of several investments that he engaged in over the years. They seldom didn’t bear out. He had tried to get Harry into the market a little, Darrow was as sure a thing as such could ever be, but it terrified Harry too much. Merlin, James recalled his financier saying, the man was called Merlin because of his magic touch with knowing which companies to support, what technology to invest in. And if James made the money he did off these investments, what would the principal be worth?

James needed a little more information. He went to the gaming tables and sat down. “Lord Graves, Carruthers, Johnson,” he gave a bow, “May I join you?”

“Of course Mr. Chandler,” Johnson said effusively, “Your company is always welcome.” James sat and the cards were dealt out. “How is Marquess Cardoc doing? He has been out less, and we all miss his company.”

“There is still much to be sorted, his cousin had been such a private fellow, every time he thinks it is all sorted, more paperwork and investments come to light.” James gave a small laugh. “It is a web that the Marquess hopes to have untangled very soon, as he misses society as well.”

There were nods of understandings, inheritances were always tricky things. They played a few hands and James made sure to lose a little, put the men in good moods. “Gentlemen, I was thinking of holding a small gathering of like minded men, the Marquess does need a break from all his work. A quiet dinner in, some cards, a little music.”

“We would be happy to attend,” Lord Graves replied, “Your little evenings are always enjoyable.” There was a murmur of agreement.

“Excellent,” James said, “It will be the usual assortment of men, and I was thinking of inviting Baron Strange, I’ve heard interesting things about his company.” He watched, curious, the reactions of the men at the table. Lord Graves made a face that spoke a thousand words, Carruthers sighed, but Johnson did not seem so affected. “Is that a problem?” he asked them.

“He is rather uncouth. Scottish you know,” Lord Graves replied, “Elevated by the King, but no manner to speak of.”

“I spoke to him at a party, now the investment he suggested paid off, but he was too eager about it, by half.” Carruthers folded and James won the hand.

“He spoke of money at a party?” James pressed, that would be very unacceptable indeed.

“No, the actual machine that the company wanted to produce, something about steam power in a mill. I have no idea frankly, but he went on and on about pistons and gears and revolutionize industry and I swear I invested, before he could build me the machine right there in the middle of the party. Made a packet though.”

Johnson just shrugged, “I’ve not been formally introduced.” He began to shuffle his turn to deal.

“So he is crass,” James said, that wouldn’t work at all for Harry.

Lord Graves paused, “No. Crass is not the right word,” he had to admit. “Distracted? Perhaps. He seems to not know what to do with himself at functions.” Carruthers agreed with that. “And that niece of his. She is beautiful, but far too educated in peculiar things to make the match they are clearly hoping for.”

James smiled at them, “As ever gentlemen you provide extra council, he will be left off the list for the moment, until he gains some polish.” They played for a while longer, and James made sure that he was just a little down and that they would be more likely to remember the winnings and not the conversation that was had. He bid them good day and decided to go to his father, see what he had heard if anything. Johnson walked out with him and when they were away from the door stopped James.

“Baron Strange is a good man,” Johnson said quietly. “Odd yes, and to many he has several marks against him, but he is a good man.”

James gave the man his undivided attention. “Oh?”

“There was an event a few weeks ago, my cousin was at it. Her first year out, and she is terribly shy, and if I may, not of the most fashionable looks. She hadn’t had a dance over two different parties.”

James found himself smiling, “And he danced with her.” That sort of charm would please Harry, it was the sort of thing he would do.

“Oh lord no,” Johnson had to laugh. “He sat next to her and this is a direct quote you have to understand, or near enough ‘Ye are a smart lass, not a single person here is worth your time. Better to sit and think interesting thoughts that be forced into that nightmare of a ballroom.’ She told him that she wasn’t thinking an interesting thought at all, and that she would dearly love to dance and he then nodded, stood, and a few minutes later returned with his niece who asked my cousin to dance. ‘There now you can have interesting conversation while you traipse.’”

“A interesting solution,” James said.

“Annabelle said that Roxy was very polite and very charming and, well, made a few comments that could be deliberately over heard about fops who choose bossums over intellect being unworthy of the charms and clever wit of Annabelle. Now Annabelle is smart but she is not quick with words, but that intrigued enough people, challenged them. They had to be better than Miss Morton. Annabelle has had a full card ever since.”

“That speaks more to Miss Morton, than Baron Strange,” James pointed out.

“He noticed her. No one had noticed her, and he did. He sees things others don’t. Potential in unexpected places. Baron Strange needs someone to see that potential in him, and all the people who are annoyed by his presence right now will demand it.” Johnson gave a nod and then went on his way.

James had much to think about and over the next couple of weeks gathered as much information as he could about Baron Strange and the reports were mixed. It was agreed that if the opportunity was there, everyone should follow his steps in investing, that his touch was more golden than Midas. Reports were very mixed about his personality and his manner, but no one ever suggested that he was violent in manner or speech. Reports were even more mixed about the niece. Some people found her too much, a blue stocking in the extreme, but there were a few who seemed impressed by her.

All in all, it sounded like they were in the rough, but a little polish and they could be diamonds. Harry was very good at shining items up, making things sparkle. He saw at least four pink waistcoats as he was about his business in town. If Harry could make those fashionable, he could do so for these people as well. The key was to figure out exactly how much money they had, if they could save Harry. And that was a hard detail to pin down. There was simply no delicate way to find out, so he had to resort to less delicate means to find his answer.

James was not happy it had taken almost a month, due to the lack of invitations the baron received, but they were at an event together and he could make his personal measure of the man. He asked the host if he could be introduced to Baron Strange and and soon he was standing before the man. He was attractive, and of an age with Harry. That was good. James gave a bow, “Baron Strange, it is my pleasure to meet you.”

“Is it?” he replied with a quirk of brow and then winced at the look the host gave him. “I mean, the pleasure is all mine.” He started to leave and James wondered what that was about.

“I was hoping to talk to you,” James said and the man paused, looked rather perplexed.

“No one wants to talk to me,” Merlin replied. “Do you have me mistaken for someone else?”

“If you will excuse me,” the host said quickly and disappeared back into the crowds.

“You are a very blunt gentleman aren’t you?” James asked.

“I have no gift for pointless conversation.” 

James watched Merlin and the bored expression, the disdain for society others complained about wasn’t there. He was lost, thrown into a sea of behaviour that he had no experience with. He wanted to be better at this and had no idea how to navigate it. “Can we talk about the Darrow coal mines in Newcastle? They have the highest record of safety in the whole country. I invested in their opening and have seen a handsome profit off of it and am intrigued why they are so different from others.”

The man was beautiful when he lit up in pleasure. James watched as he began to gesture as he talked, building his words with his hands, as much as his mouth. A great deal of it grew swiftly technical and James could barely keep up and he carefully read the file on every investment that he made, but he could see the man’s passion for the topic, for the possibilities for the future for mining. 

“If I may be bold, I am pulling together a group for investing in a new project, could I call upon you to discuss it?” At least the man knew enough to not speak of it directly at the gathering.

“I would be very interested, I’ve made a packet off following your lead in investing.”

“Excuse me?” a soft voice said behind him and James turned to look. She was lovely. There were perhaps more handsome women on the market right now, but none had the same sparkle in their eyes, that shouted intelligence. Her dress was just on the edge of unfashionable and her hair was fair too simple. They way she held her jaw and looked at him directly was a little unsettling. He was accustomed to women acting shy, demur. She looked as if she could see into his soul.

“Roxy, may I present James Chandler. Mr. Chandler, this is my niece and heir Roxy Morton.”

James called her a bow, “Miss Morton, an honour.”

“Is it?” she gave him a sharp smile even as she executed a perfect curtsy. 

Merlin laughed, “That is what I said. He asked to be introduced to me. Interesting isn’t it?”

“Very,” she agreed and they were both watching him. James felt oddly exposed under their gaze and she tilted her head. “You’ll come for tea, tomorrow? That way you can tell us in private what it is you are really after.”

“I am after nothing but charming company,” James said and smiled at her, with the charm that usually had ladies blushing. “Would I be able to request your company on the dance floor?”

“No, I have no interest in dancing this night. Uncle may dance with you though,” she said and it was he who ended up charmed by a smile.

Merlin snorted. “I think you and I are done here tonight, lass.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. “Tomorrow at two,” he told James. And they both gave a polite goodbye and disappeared. 

They rather greatly unsettled James. And intrigued him.

He looked at the card, it was a very fashionable address. He would see what the morrow brought.

*************************

James had to admit he was impressed with the house. The street was very fashionable and all the new houses on the block had been sold or rented before they were even completed. The facade was beautiful and the house was very large. A standalone on a corner that went back a great deal. James knocked on the door and held out his card to the butler. “I am Mr. Chandler, I am expected,” he said politely. The butler gestured him in and signaled to a footman.

“The east drawing room,” he told the young man. “I will tell the Baron you are here.” He gave a bow and disappeared down the hall. 

James looked at the footman and waited. He had to clear his throat because the footman just stared at him. “The east drawing room?” James asked.

“I don’t know which way is east,” the footman said. “The butler keeps saying that, but the master of the house says things like the blue room and the not blue room. Still trying to sort this place.”

James pointed, “That way is east, do you need what a drawing room is explained as well?”

“No, sir, that one I have down. You are going to the _why do we have another room that does nothing room_.” The footman walked him there and opened the door.

James went in, “Not blue room.”

“No, it isn’t the not blue room,” the footman explained. “The not blue room is actually blue.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I but they are nice for all their…foibles. They’ll be along shortly. Maybe. I would suggest you be comfortable.” The footman disappeared as well.

James wandered a bit around the room, it was well put together, everything still looked very fresh and unused. It was beautiful but lacked the warmth that Harry’s home always had. You could tell someone else decorated, there was just no personal feel to it. He stopped by a statue that was intriguing and when he touched it in moved. “What in the heavens?” 

“Ahh, that is where that went to,” Merlin said, staring at the scene. “It is of no matter to you.” He moved forward. “Mr. Chandler,” he said and held out his hand. 

James gave a head tilt. “Baron Strange,” he said politely.

“Please at home, Merlin or if you prefer more formal Mr. Darrow. I am still uncomfortable with the title. Tea should be along.”

“Your niece will join us then?”

“No she is busy with her work and whatever you are here to talk about, I would hear first. Because it isn’t about an investment opportunity.” Merlin’s smile was different,  sharper and it was one of the few times that James let his genial facade fall and show his own intelligence and cunning. “Good,” Merlin said, “Cards on the table, aye?”

James went and sat down. “You are wrong, I do have an investment opportunity for you.”

Merlin sat across from him. “Machine or an idea?”

“A man.”

“Hmmm,” was all he said and went quiet and James was determined to wait him out. They stared at each other, trying to gain each man’s measure, and James was very impressed with just how little he was learning from the man. Tea arrived and they drank a cup and still said nothing. “You won’t lay all your cards out today after all.”

“They are not mine to lay out,” James said, “I am to…put an idea in your head. And gain the measure of you. May I ask a few questions?”

“I may not answer.”

“Have you ever been in trouble with the law?”

“Not in any way of consequence, and not since I began to work properly.”

“What are your thoughts on marriage? Why haven’t you wed?”

Merlin was clearly intrigued by this but didn’t press for why. “Busy,” was what he finally said. “With my work, with my niece, with the war.”

“But you are not opposed to the institution of marriage.”

“No,” Merlin replied. “You are a loyal friend aren’t you, and far more cunning than ever given credit for.”

“A third son has to be cunning.”

“What can you tell me?”

“Are you a good man?” James asked.

“No,” Merlin said.

“That was blunt.” James was a little surprised.

“I have a great many faults as society has made it clear. To them, to your lot, I will never be a good man.”

“And to your lot?” James pressed.

“I try to be. Tell me the name of the man you want me to invest in.”

“Harry Hart, the Marquess of Cardoc.”   
  


*************************

“James,” Harry said, tired but pleased to see his friend.

James was concerned. He had shadows under his eyes and there was just something about him. “What happened?”

“It is of little concern.”

“Tell me,” James said.

“Chester had a couple long term investments, that I had pinned some hopes on. They failed. At least they did not add to the dept. I admit, for a moment, I believed that everything would be sorted. Foolish.” Harry buried his face in his hands, and James’s heart ached for his friend.

“I may have a solution for you, Harry.” James sat across from Harry, “It has potential.”

“It?”

“He,” James amended, “I know you have been hoping to avoid a marriage but, you are running out of time, and have run out of other options.”

“I will not wed a rich lad, who stares at me in disgust because I have thirty years on him.”

“Then I am very happy to inform you he is not yet fifty.” James kept his face blank, but could see that his words had surprised Harry. “I would not find you someone who you could not relate to, old friend.”

“He is of an age with me? I would at least know the name.”

“Baron Strange,” James supplied and watched Harry try to think. “He came to the title about five months ago, while you’ve been in society less.”

“Inherited unexpectedly?”

“No, ennobled unexpectedly,” James said, “He is cagey as to why, but my understanding is that it at least has to do with the war.”

“I see,” Harry leaned back in his chair. “Even if he has a decent income with that title it cannot solve this mess, James. I appreciate you looking.”

“He has 18,000 a year,” James offered. “Maybe more.”

Harry could not form words for a moment. “That is a fortune.”

“It is, enough to solve your problems, Harry,” James tried to speak in kind tones, he knew this would be a fight. “He has the money to restore the estate and the title to the status that Chester and Charlie besmirched.”

“All the fortune hunters must be after him. And if not, I am sure there are several young men and women lined up to entice him. Any approach I would make would be rebuffed. I offer nothing beyond a better title.”

“That is enough, Harry. There is no line for him, I can promise that you face no competition.”

“Is he ill formed in some manner?” Harry asked.

“No, he is as handsome as you though in a different way,” James shrugged, “To see his face in the morning would not be the hardship.”

“And what would be?” Harry asked.

James stood and went to pour himself a drink, though it was still early. “He has a few marks against him.”

“Gambler? Lech?”

“Scottish,” James answered, “With manners not prepared for the station he was elevated to. And that fortune? Mostly made in trade.” He waited for the explosion and it did not take long.

“In trade?” Harry sounded scandalized.

“He is an inventor, and invests in other ones. Owns various enterprises that amuse him. The Darrow Innovations packet, I have told you to invest in a million times. It is him.”

“Investing in things that sound out of a novel? Fantastical creations that are impossible? It is too much of a risk. And he sounds like a mighty risk indeed. No I’ll find a way.”

“There is no other way, Harry,” James wasn’t shouting but it was close. His friend was so cautious, years of a slim budget and being alone, made him too cautious by half and too much caution right now would ruin him. “You need for once in your life to take a risk.”

Harry’s glare was cold. “I take risks, risks that could have cost me everything.”

“Taking in Eggsy wasn’t a risk, Harry, it was what was right.” James poured Harry a drink as well. “Harry, you are weeks away from complete ruination and the world finding out what Chester did. And that would destroy you.  I will not see you living the life that would follow the revelation of the circumstances. You deserve better. This man, his fortune can provide it.”

“An uncouth Scotsman from trade is my salvation. Are you aware how that sounds?”

“I am, but he is not uncouth. He has manners, he just is blunt, and does not know how to wield them. If you entered into marriage with him Harry, he would not hold all the power, you bring some to the table as well.”

“What do I offer a man who has 18,000 a year?” Harry sounded so bleak.

“You offer him a future. You offer him respectability. He has a niece, she is his heir and he desperately wants to make a good match for her, that she never face the ridicule he hears. You can offer him your good reputation and your title. The power of a marquess behind them? The gossip will stop. You can teach them to move about in society, help them build themselves up. You can set a trend Harry, that is something you are very good at.”

“Set a trend of people? How is that even possible?” Harry shook his head. “What of the niece?"

“She is beautiful and spirited and a little guidance and she will shine. That is what you offer them Harry. Baron Strange is a man who looks to the future, who invests in what is to come. And that is what you offer him - an investment in the future. In improving himself and his name, a chance to give everything to his niece.”

“I…” Harry was so confused and hurting and tired. “What if he doesn’t want me?” 

James knew that was not the question Harry wanted to have cross his lips. “Anyone would want you.”

“I bring only burdens to the table.”

“You bring opportunities,” James countered. “Let me feel him out, perhaps arrange a private meeting between you two.” He willed Harry to say yes.

“Very well,” Harry replied. “See what he might think, if he would want to meet.”

“Harry, I know this decision weighs on you, but genteel poverty would break you.”

“I’m already broken,” Harry said. “Excuse me, James, I feel a headache coming on.”

James gave him a bow and left Harry be. He needed to think of the perfect way to present this to Baron Strange. He would see his friend saved.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Uncle, you should go to the lab,” Roxy told him. She was getting a little dizzy watching his pacing in the library, and she rather wanted to finish this novel. It was very romantic and dreadful.

“Why?” Merlin moved deftly around the furniture in the room, circling and returning.

“Because we are reading and you are driving us spare,” Percival said, not looking up from his novel. “Miss Morton and I are engaged in a very important lesson right now.”

“You haven’t been her tutor in almost two years,” Merlin complained, still in motion.

Percival looked up and stared at him, “To think that education ceases when one leaves the schoolroom is an appalling notion and I am gravely disappointed in you, sir.” Roxy giggled a little and Percival gave her a small smile. “Now then is that what you are wearing to meet your future husband?” He casually turned a page.

“Yes, of course.” Merlin looked down at himself. “Why?”

“No reason,” Percival replied, “I just thought a shirt without whatever than stain is, might make a better impression.”

Merlin looked down at himself. “I don’t even know what that is,” he had to admit. He sighed, “Hamish is going to be displeased.”

“Go get changed, Uncle there is still time before they arrive,” Roxy sounded far kinder than Percival was and when Merlin hurried out she turned to him. “You rile him up.”

“I’m distracting him,” Percival countered and put the book down. “He is very nervous.”

“He does not need to wed,” Roxy frowned a bit. “Why is he even considering this?”

“Because he wants the best for you,” Percival replied and shrugged, “that’s all he has ever wanted since you were four.”

“I have the best,” Roxy said in protest, “Do you see this house and his love and your friendship? What more do I need?”

“To not be laughed at in society?” Percival said quietly.

“That is often of my own making. The rules are so hard to understand. Why do people not just say what they mean? Why is it all a game with unspoken rules? Speak the rules, in any of five languages, I’ll pick them up.” Roxy was frustrated, “I just want someone to talk about gardens and growing things with. The use of an electricity machine, who would also like to dance with me and tell me…”

“Tell you what my dear?”

“That I’m more beautiful than the stars,” she whispered. It had been a line in her novel and she thought it quite romantic.

“My dear, the stars wish they shone as brightly as you.”

Roxy had to go over and kiss his cheek. “You are my favourite you know,” she told him.

“And you are mine,” he promised her. “He faces a delicate balance, the meeting the needs of a title and meeting the needs of himself. A guiding hand someone who knows how to navigate this path could be useful in his life.”

“Mr. Chandler seems a decent sort, and friendly. Would not a true friend or two be enough?”

“Would that it was.” Percival heard a knock at the door. “Yes?”

“Sir, two gentlemen have arrived for tea,” the young and slightly awkward footman said with a bow. “The butler has put them in the afternoon sitting room.”

“Thank you, Jesse,” Percival said. The footman hurried away. “I think he was worried, he would be asked to serve.”

“He really isn’t meant to be a footman, we’ll have to figure out another occupation for him.” Roxy stood. “Why hasn’t my uncle returned?” 

“I do not know, but I do not think it politic to keep a marquess waiting.” Percival stood and offered his arm to Roxy. “Can you stand as hostess?”

“On a meeting that could decide everyone’s future?” Roxy’s gaze was terrified. Percival reached out and held her hand and they breathed together, three slow breaths, like he had taught her when she was young, to calm herself. “I have stood on a beach in a lightning storm and watched sand turn to glass so close I could feel the heat. I can greet a man.”

“Miss Morton, you always astonish me,” Percival told her and escorted her to the drawing room.

Roxy opened the door and gave a genteel curtsy and Percival bowed. “Good afternoon,” she said.

James stepped forward, “May I present Marquess Cardoc. Marquess, this is Miss Roxane Morton and…” 

“Mr. Percival Samuels, Baron Strange’s personal assistant, former tutor to Miss Morton,” Percival explained as he gave a bow.

The marquess bowed to Roxy. “The pleasure is mine,” he told her.

“Thank you. My uncle will be down in a moment, a slight situation arose that he needed to attend to. Please have a seat while we wait.” Roxy went and sat down and the men did so as well. The silence was heavy. “Marquess Cardoc, do you enjoy novels?” she asked, casting about for something to say.

“I have less time for reading than I would like currently,” he said politely.

“Oh one must always make the time to read, no matter how busy,” Roxy urged. “I could recommend a personal favourite for you. Do your prefer adventure or romance? Or poems? Byron perhaps?” She noticed the way he almost shuddered. “Not Byron. You enjoy more the Lake poets do you not?”

“How did you guess?”

“A gift,” she said. There was a knock at the door and then a maid came in with tea. “Shall I pour?”

“We should wait for the Baron, should we not?” the Marquess suggested in a voice that made it clear she was doing wrong by not waiting for him.

“I will see what keeps him,” Percival stood and swiftly left the room.

Roxy stared at the two men. “Marquess, have you traveled much in your life?”

“A little, long ago. I’ve been to France, Germany, and Italy.”

“I adored Italy,” Roxy enthused, “I stayed at a vineyard for a month and learned some fascinating things about the process of making wine. The growing of grapes is magical when you think about it.”

“Are you fond of plants, miss?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes, cultivation is a fascinating process and at our home in the country I have an incredible green house,” Roxy was beaming, excited to share, “I have managed to keep alive a few of the plants we brought back from India. That is 7 years now. The trick is really in the soil and heat. The air needs a different pattern of moisture than England provides, but my Uncle has devised some very interesting apparatus to help with that.”

“India?” Harry was startled.

“Well yes, he had ventures with a subset of the East India company and was not pleased with how it was being run so we traveled to India and lived there for a time. The tea is a beautiful and rich one from India. I would very much like to pour you a measure.”

“You did not travel to India,” Harry had to protest.

“Of course I did,” Roxy responded. “Why wouldn’t have I?”

“That is no journey fit for a young woman.”

“Clearly I survived,” Roxy was perfectly polite. “I am terribly sorry that you lack the imagination and spirit of adventure for a journey such as that. The world has many things to offer.”

“It does, but still -”

“I could not bear to be parted that long from my uncle, nor could he bear to be parted with me and so I went. It was incredibly educational, just as much as my tour of France and Italy. Is that what you object to, education?”

“I object to nothing, I am merely commenting,” the marquess said. Roxy noticed that Mr. Chandler was looking a little stressed and she relaxed herself. She would not be the reason this match did not occur.

“Marquess, do you attend the theatre often?” Roxy tried.

“I do, it is a great pleasure of mine,” he answered and they settled into a discussion of that. The tea was almost cold by the time her uncle arrived.

She could tell something had happened, but at least he was there. “I’ll summon a fresh pot,” she said.

“I like cold tea,” Merlin said.

“Our guests may not,” she replied and stood. “Uncle, this is the Marquess Cardoc. Marquess, my uncle Baron Strange.” She made the introduction and decided that it was perhaps best to leave.

Percival clearly had the same idea and escorted her out.

“You should be there to support him,” she told him.

“I have. He was hiding in his room. I got him down there. We will support him afterwards, but the conversation that is to happen in there is best not for our ears at the moment.”

“Well, we need to tell the kitchen another pot is needed. And then I think we hide in the lab. I want to check my soil mixes.”

“I have a clockwork figure that I am building that needs care.”

They were of a like mind and disappeared into the depths of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

He was indeed a handsome man, Merlin thought. Well kept and attractive. Wearing one of those god awful pink waistcoats that were cropping up more and more around town, but on him it did not look as out of place as it did on others. It looked like a natural part of him versus the disconcerting obviousness of it on others. He was of a height as well with Merlin which was nice. So many in society were short. He spent a great deal of time looking down. Merlin finally remembered to bow, “Marquess, I thank you for coming over to our home. I am pleased to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Harry said.

Merlin couldn’t help but notice that he did not look particularly pleased. “While I will enjoy cold tea, I am aware that is an unusual taste. I have no doubt that Roxy is having another tray sent along.”

“Thank you, it is appreciated.” Harry sat back down, keeping the room between them.

Merlin figured he could sit as well. “Mr. Chandler, it is good to see you again.”

“And you as well,” James said, “I thought you two should meet so that we can properly talk this out. Nothing has been decided yet of course, but this is an advantageous solution to several problems.”

“How much money do you actually need?” Merlin asked bluntly. He saw the Marquess look ill. “My apologies, shall I ask you about the weather first? How you enjoy town? Perhaps some recommendations of good days to go to Tattersalls. I am in need of a few horses.”

“I know very little about horse flesh,” Harry answered. “James has a better eye for that. And the weather has been quite nice recently.”

“Indeed, nice enough that it has me longing for a good storm. This is too much sun for London,” Merlin joked. He tried smiling and felt it fall when there was no answering one. “Would you like a tour of the house?” Merlin thought to suggest. “I was fairly involved in the planning of it, and a company that I have an interest in was the one that installed the gas lights on the street. I predict within twenty years at most, the majority of London will have been switched to gas lights.”

“Fascinating,” Harry said.

Merlin felt his jaw tighten at the tone. He had heard that enough at parties to know that was condescending and not sincere. “It is actually. If perhaps you had found such things fascinating, you would not be in the dire straits that you find yourself currently.”

“They were not of my making. I am careful with my money and circumstance,” Harry snapped back. He would have gone on but a fresh tray was brought and exchanged for the cold tea.

“Sir, begging your pardon, but the lab door was open and the spider got loose. They tried to catch it but well, Mr. Samuels sir.”

“I understand, thank you,” he told the maid. “It should wind down. And we’ll be cautious when leaving the room.”

“Very good, sir,” she bobbed a curtsy and disappeared.

“Spider?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes,” Merlin was almost eager to explain. “Percival is working on clockwork figures right now, making them as realistic as possible. Only the spider is still a little over wound and, well, it seems to have made a break for it. His elephant is a much better item. What do you like to make, Marquess?”

“A good impression.”

Merlin did not wilt under that comment, he was too strong for that, and he could tell the man was under stress, but nevertheless. “Is making fun of the hobbies of those that you wish to gain favour with, the best idea?”

“I am the Marquess of Cardoc, I need gain no good favour from -”

“Hart,” James snapped.

Interesting, that must be his name, Merlin thought. It would have been easy to look into the marquess, but he wanted to gain his own impression first and what he saw was a man near the edge. That being a gentleman was his natural way, but that was crumbling under extreme pressure. “Marquess, would you like some tea?”

He watched the man almost sink into himself, and saw the weariness that was surrounding him. “That would be lovely, thank you,” Harry answered.

Merlin poured out and then sat back on the chaise. “Marquess, I am sorry I do not have the manner needed to appease you right now. I suppose that is something that you will be able to teach me, how to be cordial in the face of uncomfortable business.”

“I would think that with all your work that is something you are accustomed to,” Harry commented.

Merlin gave a bit of a laugh, “Usually people are grateful to see me, to see my banker, it means their idea, their dream may come to fruition.” Merlin took a deep breath. “Marquess, what is your dream?”

Harry put down the tea cup, “That no one ever know what my cousins did to this title. That it be restored to the security and state that it had generations ago.”

Merlin watched him. “One generation was enough to ruin the finances of a title such as marquess?”

“It seems so.”

“Would I be allowed access to the records, to see what happened?” Merlin was intrigued. 

“What happened is my cousins were fools,” Harry said, “but I suppose there is no harm in you looking them over. It is a lot of money owed, and the estate is crumbling.”

“50,000 pounds?” Merlin asked using a number that would put a dent in his finances if it had to be paid out all at once. He would have to juggle a few accounts but it could be done. He was running the numbers in his brain and barely paying attention to the guests. 

“You say that as if it is nothing,” Harry sounded shocked.

“No, it is not nothing, it would require some work to have it at the ready but it could be done,” Merlin replied, “Why? Is it more than that?”

“9,000 in debts,” James said when it was clear Harry just could not say the words to a stranger, “and another 5,000 to fix the country seat.”

“Oh, you bargain away yourself for so little?” Merlin frowned. That was nothing to him.

“So little?” Harry stood and began to pace. “Little? I live off of 1,000 a year and have the hand that society believes I have triple that. I spend my life being cautious, being careful, doing everything right, and now have to stand here and listen to you say that the amount that could destroy me is nothing?” Harry shook his head. “It is not nothing. It is everything.”

Merlin gave a bit of a nod, “My apologies, Marquess.”

James coughed a little, “Remember that while Hart is short of funds, you are short of connection. Connections that would serve your niece well. In this world, do not weigh lightly what the marquess brings to the table. It is a gift that is nothing to him, his natural being, and everything that you need to move forward as well.”

Merlin stared at his tea cup. “So we draw up a contract and wed soon?” It was not what he would have done with his life, but sacrifices for Roxy were something he well understood. “We could be wed in a month correct?” 

“No, it cannot be thus,” Harry’s voice was sharp, almost panicked.

“Why?”

“Because we have not been seen once together,” Harry explained, “If we wed out of nowhere, the gossip will be swift and cutting. We need to be seen out and about together at least a few times. People will expect it is an alliance marriage, but it cannot appear to be one of desperation. It would cast too many eyes on us.”

“Harry is right,” James offered, “Three months hence would work.”

“Can your creditors wait that long?” Merlin asked bluntly. “I was given to understand the situation was growing fraught.” Merlin watched them exchange a look. “Would a small influx of cash help? I can provide 1,000 pounds so that a small proof of incoming money could keep the worst at bay until we are wed.”

“How would I explain that?” Harry asked.

“An investment,” Merlin replied. “A company of mine just had a successful breakthrough and we can say you were invested in it and this was your packet.” Harry looked reluctant but then nodded in agreement. “Good, now to some specifics. I would prefer you move here, over us moving to your house.”

“The Marquess seat in town holds no historical significance to the family and is rather out of date,” James piped in, “I would imagine Harry would be amenable to that?”

Harry sighed, “I am. I have no attachment to that house, and selling it will help with the debt. I am more loathe to give up my personal townhouse. But I understand the utility of such.” He paused, “I have few servants, but I will not see them unemployed. Their coming with me is non-negotiable.”

“How do they feel about incidents?”

“I do not know how I feel about incidents, with the way you phrase that,” Harry replied.

Merlin had to laugh. “There are sometimes minor explosions in my lab. Percival is very good at dealing with them, but they do happen. Likewise there is sometimes a mess, and dirt and grease and whatnot will find its way around the house.”

“Percival seems a nice sort, does he live nearby?”

“He lives here,” Merlin said, “And that is nonnegotiable.” He wondered why Harry looked so disgusted but he supposed someone from his set couldn’t fathom being friends with former help. “And you will treat him with respect that your husband’s personal assistant should be afforded.” That had Harry looking even more upset and James cleared his throat and drew all of Merlin’s attention.

“That does bring us to a…delicate matter,” James said and Harry swiftly nodded, “Due to the business nature of this union and the fact that biological heirs between you are a non-issue there is no need for consummation of the marriage. Should you wish eventually to partake of the bedchamber together that is of course up to you two, but otherwise discretion is of the utmost importance.”

“Discretion?” Merlin was a little lost.

“Society knows nothing, not even a hint of rumour, about your mistresses or lovers,” Harry snapped.

Merlin reared back a little at the bluntness of such a topic coming from the marquess. “I may have rougher manners than your own, sir, but do you think I am the sort to shout of conquests from the rooftops?” Merlin shook his head. “Do you think so little of me?”

“I do not know what to think of you!” Harry said. “We met not even an hour ago and are discussing a marriage contract. I know little of your character. I know only your title, that you have a niece, a fortune, and a mind for science.”

“And that I can enjoy tea grown cold,” Merlin offered.

Harry looked almost broken, “And that you like tea gone cold.” He ran a hand over his mouth. “Baron Strange, this is my last hope. Do you not see how much I have to put in your hands, when I am used to relying on no one but myself?”

“I am putting my niece’s future in yours, and I know even less. She is more valuable than a fortune.”

“You can say that because you have one,” Harry was done. “Will you contract with me?”

Merlin stood and moved over to offer his hand. “I will,” he agreed and they shook. “When should we have our first appearance in public?”

“Might I recommend a trip to the theatre?” James suggested. “That allows you to be seen with minimal conversation with others. It will allow word to spread and then you can plan your next place of attack.”

“That is a good idea,” Harry said. “Is that satisfactory?”

“It is,” Merlin did not especially care for the theatre, but it was a logical event to go to together. “I trust you to select the night and the event. Do you need money for the tickets?”

“No, I can cover that just fine, thank you.” Harry gave a bow and left.

Merlin quirked a brow at James who gave a small shrug and followed after his friend. He heard a shout and hurried and saw the spider winding down slowly crawling, listing sideways on the ground. He bent and picked it up. “Hello, little one,” he crooned to it. He saw Harry shudder and then the butler let them out. He took it to the lab where Percival and Roxy were making notes in their journals. “It seems I am to wed,” he told them.

“Do I offer congratulations or condolences?” Percival asked. Roxy stood and went around to hug her uncle.

“I have no idea,” he had to be honest. He kissed Roxy’s head, “Now let us focus on what matters.” He put the spider on the table and began to take it apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy was waiting in the library for Harry to come home. He was worried about the man, he knew how much this would cost Harry. The thought of wedding a stranger for their money, someone James described and made sound like the exact opposite of the people that Harry enjoyed. This was going to be a right mess he just knew it, but he also knew that they didn’t have much choice. He tried to settle into a book but couldn’t focus no matter how brilliant it was. He found himself biting a nail, which was a dreadful habit, one that Harry despised, and sure enough as soon as he started to worry the nail, he could hear the door open. Eggsy ran out of the library and skidded to a halt. “Sir,” he said and checked Harry over. “A bath?”

It was an indulgence to have a bath in the middle of the day but it looked like Harry could use one. When he gave a small nod, Eggsy gestured to the footman to start the kettles. He followed Harry upstairs and helped the man undress. Harry had taken such pains choosing the outfit to wear for this meeting and he wondered if the other bloke even noticed. He undid everything and carefully hung it in the wardrobe and they went to the bathing chamber. While they waited for the water, Eggsy sat Harry down and started to rub his head and shoulders, soothing touches to relieve the tension. He felt Harry start to relax and the kettles were brought up and he added them to the copper tub. “In you go,” Eggsy said softly, not wanting to break the spell that Harry had slid under. He added just a touch of cool water, not wanting to cook Harry no matter that he liked it that way. “I’ll leave you be,” he said.

“Please don’t, I could use kind company.”

Eggsy sat in the chair in the corner. He wondered how many hours he had sat there, not wanting Harry out of sight when he had first moved in, sure that it was all a dream. That he would wake up back in that alley, abandoned, forgotten. “How bad is it?”

“He is a handsome man,” Harry said, “and wealthier than we even realize I think. He considers what I need aid for a trifle.”

“Who thinks that is a trifle?” Eggsy asked. Harry always was on him about his posture but he pulled his legs up. “It is thousands.”

“With the way James had talked about our debts he was ready to pay off 50,000. Called the 9,000 nothing.”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped, “Bravado, wanting to impress you,” he finally managed to say.

“No, I rather wish it was.” Harry leaned his head back on the tub and closed his eyes. “He has more money that I can honestly imagine, more than enough to restore the name and the estate.”

“And what of the man himself?”

“He enjoys cold tea.”

“So he is mad,” Eggsy nodded.

“No, I think he just forgets tea and in doing so made himself accustomed to the cold tea. I can retain all our staff, I said that was non-negotiable and he agreed.” Harry opened his eyes and looked at Eggsy. “You are going nowhere. I promise.” Harry laughed a little. “Correction, you are moving, we all are.”

“Why?”

“That was part of his agreement. We all move to his house.”

“All of us?”

“I am given to understand that he goes through staff, having servants loyal to me might keep staff a little longer.”

“Because he is horrible to them?” Eggsy bit his lip. “Shouts a lot?”

“There is a lab in the house, it seems there are incidents.” Harry closed his eyes again. There was a knock and Eggsy exchanged one kettle for a fresh one. Harry would need a warm up soon enough. “His niece and his personal assistant both live there. His money is being bargained for my manners and ability to properly launch her in society.”

“So that is the one who is ill-formed then.”

“No, she is beautiful, but blunt. They were not raised in society and have no idea how to navigate it. My job is to be their compass I suppose, help them find their way.”

“They couldn’t have a better guide, sir.” Eggsy added more hot water, “How much do we bring with us?”

“I didn’t ask. Personal and sentimental items for certain.”

“Harry every piece of furniture in our house, not the marquess one, is sentimental to you.”

“The house we are moving to is well appointed from what I saw. We will arrange a tour perhaps so we can figure out exactly what we can bring.” Harry sank himself under the water and came back up. “My parents loved each other.”

“I think mine did, bit hard to remember.”

“I was content as a bachelor, and now I give that up for a business alliance. I give it up for a man who believes me useless.” His face was still wet enough it hid the tear that slipped down his cheek. He hoped at least.

Eggsy saw it, but knew to ignore it. “You aren’t useless, you are amazing. And what you are doing, Harry? It is incredible. And if he doesn’t see that getting you for a few measly thousand pounds means he got a bargain, well clearly he is blind.”

“You are a dear friend,” Harry gave him a smile. “A few moments alone please?”

“Sure, Harry, I’ll check how supper is coming and a quiet night in the library?”

“That sounds perfect,” Harry agreed and slid back under the water. When he came up for air, he felt too hollowed out to cry and just stared off into space until the water cooled too much and he left the tub.   
  


**********************

Eggsy was walking by when there was a knock at the door. “Sir,” he said as he let James in. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“I have the marriage contract all drawn up,” James explained. “Baron Strange has signed his, all we require is Harry’s signature.”

“He’s in the library,” Eggsy said. They walked to the library and Eggsy stopped him before they could go in. “The contract is fair to Harry, isn’t it? You wrote it, so it has to be fair to him.”

“It is very equitable, as equitable as I could make it,” James reassured Eggsy. “Harry is a marquess, that carries a lot more weight than a baron.”

“And when the baron is rich? Tell me he couldn’t try to control Harry with that. Tell me he couldn’t make Harry dance to whatever tune he likes, because he holds the purse strings.”

“He was the one to add the clause that the money Harry has, his 1,000 a year remains his for his life.”

Eggsy frowned, “why didn’t you have that in there?”

James gave him a smile. “I did in a different draft, I wanted to see if he would notice, and what he would do about it.”

“Risky.”

“This is a risky affair.” James looked at the door. “How is he?”

“Holding on,” Eggsy offered. “As best he can.” He knocked on the door. “Sir, James is here with papers for you to sign.”

“Come in.”

James went in and held the door for Eggsy to join them, but Eggsy knew it wasn’t his place. He went and continued the inventory of the house he was doing, of things that they would want to move with them.  He was making his list when Harry found him. “Sir, what do you need?”

“Congratulations, I suppose. I will be wed in two months time. He provided James with a sum, that will keep the creditors appeased until that time. We make our first public appearance together this Friday.”

“A party?”

“The theatre. Have to talk to less people then. We can cast waves, and feel all eyes on us, but have to engage with people less.”

“Your friends will come calling after that. Do you have a story planned?” Eggsy looked at him, “if you don’t, James will have, surely.”

“I…do not,” Harry realized. “What will I say Eggsy?”

“You’ll think of something. And you should talk about it with the baron. No good if you have two different stories start circulating.”

“A fair point. I think that conversations with him are going to be difficult. And I have to teach him how to behave. A tremendous task to fix his reputation in society.”

“How bad is it?”

“He was in trade, Eggsy. Even my title may not be enough to overcome that.”

Eggsy loved Harry more than most things in this world, but occasionally the stuffiness was excessive. “You managed to overlook it, you can make others do the same.” He went over and gave Harry a hug. “We will make you look perfect for this date.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Clothes are armor against the world, right sir?”

Harry gave a faint smile. “They are, indeed. And I am in desperate need of mail.”

“We will suit you right proper for battle sir,” Eggsy swore, “Now how do we feel about this painting?” They both stared at it for a time. “Yeah, it can stay here,” Eggsy agreed even though Harry hadn’t said anything. But the squeeze on his shoulder suggested that he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked in the mirror and nodded a bit, turned this way and that. “The pink waistcoat is too much for tonight, let us go very traditional, almost austere.” He began to strip down as Eggsy went to the wardrobe. Eggsy put him in the new waistcoat and fussed with the cravat. “Simple,” Harry said.

“I know. You’ve turned everyone into a peacock and this will remind them you set the fashions,” Eggsy replied. He adjusted a few things. “Perfect, sir.”

Harry looked in the mirror and was pleased, “Yes this is good.”

There was a knock on the door, “Sir, there is a carriage here for you.” 

“Thank you,” Harry dismissed and gave his clothes one last twitch. He smiled at Eggsy. “It is the theatre, I won’t be terribly late.”

“I have that new novel to read.”

“Enjoy a brandy from the library while I am out.”

“Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry walked downstairs, slowly and deliberately, like a soldier readying himself for battle. He doubted the baron would understand that that is what this was. A battle to keep society in check, to keep their privacy private. A footman held the door open and Harry went outside. The carriage was simple, very little ornamentation and sat differently on the wheels than most he was used to seeing in the evening. A footman was waiting and Harry went into the carriage and sat next to the baron. He sank into the cushions and sighed. It was the most comfortable seat he had ever been on and when the horses started moving, also the smoothest ride ever. “Incredible,” he had to say.

“Hamish, my valet said this was appropriate wear, I am glad he was correct.”

Harry looked at Merlin, “Oh. I meant the carriage.” He took a look at what the man was wearing. It was acceptable. Well put together, if a little boring. Harry would love to see him lean into that dark air he had about him, a little more. But he knew better than to suggest any wardrobing until they were wed. “You look acceptable.” He saw Merlin’s jaw tighten and realized that the man thought that was dismissive and not the praise he meant it to be, but he did not think an explanation would be welcome.

They grew quiet on the ride, not sure what to say to each other. Harry knew they should talk about the story of their courtship before they reached the theatre. He opened his mouth and closed it. He took a breath, he was not used to this silence and how to break it to talk about what needed to be said. “I am quite looking forward to the opera tonight,” Harry decided on, a simple conversation starter that could lead to more. He gave a small smile to Merlin, “Are you?”

“Not particularly,” Merlin replied. He tugged at his waistcoat a little. “I have little interest in people shouting in Italian for several hours in a hot and dark space.”

“It isn’t shouting, it is singing,” Harry said sharply.

“Hart, you requested my presence tonight, and my presence is here. Nowhere in the contract we just signed, does it demand of me my attention to your frivolities.” 

Harry flinched a bit at the tone. “These frivolities are what will secure your niece good standing in society,” Harry said stiffly. “That was written into our contract, was it not?”

Merlin’s jaw tightened, “Hart.”

“If you must insist on informality you may call me Cardoc.” Harry despised the way the man said Hart; it had none of the affection that James or his other friends said it with. And if the man was to marry him for the title, he could then use it.

“Marquess,” Merlin said, a sneer in his voice and derision in his eye, “I have every word of our contract memorized. I am aware of what I am to you. And certainly well aware of what you think of me.”

“No you aren’t,” Harry snapped back. His eyes were almost blazing with passion at this. The man was determined to make this difficult and Harry was trying to make the transition as smooth as possible.

“I am a wallet and a rich account, to you, nothing more. Tell me Marquess, what’s my Christian name? It was in the contract that you signed just a few days ago, surely you can remember it.”

Harry had been too nervous that day to read it. James had said it was fine, and he trusted his friend. And he supposed he was proving everything the man thought about him by not being able to answer that. “Baron Strange,” Harry gave a polite nod of his head, “As much as I would like to return to the silence that you seem to prefer, we need to discuss an important matter.”

“That I prefer?” Merlin looked at him, oddly. “How would you know what I prefer yet?”

“An educated guess,” Harry suggested. “Now how did we meet, why have we formed a connection?”

“Marquess, I have no gift for subterfuge. I am happy to follow your lead on this.”

Harry thought about it, they were close to the theatre. “James introduced us, due to a mutual interest?”

“What would that be?” Merlin was clearly laughing at him.

“You were decorating your new home, and due to my well known reputation for style you wanted to ask my opinion,” Harry said, beyond frustrated. “We found though we were rather different men, there was an quick rapport. While I was still in mourning and settling into the title, we kept our association quiet, but now are ready to move forward.”

“What is wrong with the decor in my house? I paid a fortune to the designer.” 

“I can tell, and the whole thing breathes that lack of personal care and touch.”

“I don’t understand,” Merlin said, so clearly lost it would have been adorable if Harry held any affection for the man.

“I know you don’t, and we will fix it later. But does that work for our story. Vague is good, let people fill in the gaps themselves.”

“Very well,” Merlin agreed. “What level of touching or smiling are we supposed to engage in?”

Harry snorted a bit, “I think a night of happy smiling would break your face.” The man had a naturally dower look. “Leave the smiling to me, but a fond expression tossed my way upon occasion would suit well.”

“And touching?”

“They can be glancing, a hand to the shoulder to gain my attention. Let someone see us brush finger tips but not actually clasp each other. It will show an affection that we share but want to be appropriate for society. When we attend a party next weekend, there will be more when we dance.” Harry had a dreadful thought, “you can dance can you not?”

“Yes, I can dance,” Merlin snapped, “Do you think me a complete bumpkin? Even they know a dance or two.”

“I do not know what you know,” Harry replied. The carriage slowed and came to a halt by the theatre. “Please,” he begged. “Please do not make a joke of this, of what we need to do in there.”

The footman opened the carriage door and Harry stepped out. In the distance he saw a friend and gave a wave. He turned back and made sure the people around them could see his smile. “Baron, do you require a hand?” he asked a little louder than he might have otherwise. The Countess of Norland was not far away and was a gossip, her being the first to notice them together was perfect.

“I am fine, Marquess, but I thank ye for your consideration.” The baron came out of the carriage and stood just a hair too close to Harry for a moment and his gaze was intense as they locked eyes. He gave a small quirk of look. “I hope you will be equally considerate explaining the opera we are seeing. I will be hopelessly lost.”

“I promise the Marriage of Figaro is easy to follow, and I am honoured to be your guide,” Harry promised. He was surprised at how Merlin was selling this moment. He could feel all the eyes on them at that moment and almost froze. This was too large a burden to carry, he could not manage this.

Fingers brushed against his, just briefly and he looked down at Merlin’s hands. When he looked back up the faint smile was gone and just the intense gaze was left. “Come, Marquess, let us sit so that you can explain what it is I will be seeing.”

Harry gave a nod and they walked up the steps and joined the crowd easing into the theatre. Harry gave a few polite bows and nods to those around him and occasionally leaned into Merlin and whispered nonsense to make them look a pair. They made it to their seats in the box that Harry could ill afford, but knew he needed to maintain the facade of wealth in the title. At least it was a shared box and not a private one. They took their seats but had to stand shortly again as a Viscount and his wife joined them. “Viscount Travers, have you met Baron Strange?”

“Briefly, I do believe he had to run off, something about the stars?”

Merlin was frowning clearly trying to remember the encounter and Harry gave his ankle the smallest of kicks and the murderous frown fell from the Baron’s face. “My apologies Viscount,” Merlin said and bowed, “There was an unexpected meteor shower and I knew my niece would loathe to miss it. She is fascinated with the stars.”

“The are quite beautiful, though less so here in London,” the Viscountess said, “The air here can rather block them out. At our country house I could spend hours staring at them. I swear I see shapes.”

Merlin looked at her. “There are shapes,” he said, “Do you not know this?”

“I’m sorry?” She seemed rather startled, and Harry coughed in an attempt to have Merlin step back a little.

“Did you not receive a proper education?”

“I assure you, my family took great pains to make me accomplished.” She was clearly getting upset and Harry saw everything falling apart, but the baron kept talking.

“Not if they did not educate you in something you are interested in. Tell me have you always seen shapes in the stars, traced them with your fingers?”

Her colour rose a little. “A child’s fancy, who doesn’t do that?”

“Many people,” Merlin said. 

Harry sighed, he didn’t think Merlin would fail their plan quite this quickly.

“From when people built their first raft to travel the seas, they realized they needed a way to find home. And so they did what you did as a child, and I bet secretly still do when no one is around. They traced patterns in the sky because the stars do not move they are fixed for us. So on the sea if lost and scared they could look at the pictures in the sky that they traced with their fingers and find their way. If a compass fails on a ship, it is still used to guide us. The Greeks and Romans named them after heroes and in some cases princesses. The Princess Andromeda saved by the legendary Perseus is there in the sky and just as you stare up at the sky in wonder, do the stars look down on you in wonder as well.”

“That is rather fanciful,” she said and smiled at him. “And what do the stars think of us?”

“They wish to see us happy,” Merlin said with a bow. “My niece has several books on the stars and the legends around them. You would be welcome to come over, and borrow them, or talk of it with my niece.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said and looked to her husband, who in turn looked to Harry. Harry gave a small nod of agreement that it would be well met.

“The baron and I are quite close these days and the baron is looking forward to engaging more with society. I think perhaps a small salon at his house would be a lovely event.”

“Oh that does sound wonderful. Your little gatherings Mr. Hart are always a delight,” she said and then froze. “I mean, Marquess. I am so dreadfully sorry.”

Harry gave her a bow, “No harm between old acquaintances, is there?”

“You are too kind,” she demurred. She looked between the two men. “Close you say?” How close?”

Before Harry could answer the orchestra began and they all took their seats. Merlin made sure to position himself at the end seat as far away from the other two and the two more than joined the box. Harry sat next to him and leaned in, “Where did that come from?” he had to ask. He was rather astonished at the amount of charm the man had poured out. He looked at Merlin and the man looked almost drained. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine,” Merlin said. “How do you do that constantly?” he asked, “How does it not wear on you?”

“It…” Harry was flummoxed, “It just doesn’t. It is natural.”

“No, it is not,” Merlin said. He looked at the stage. “It is not an ironic marriage where everyone ends up dead is it?”

“No, this is a happy story,” Harry promised him. The opera began and he sank into the story and sighed happily. It was such a beautiful and sprightly piece. He leaned over and gave Merlin the rough gist of what was happening and the man nodded and looked bored. Harry decided to stop trying and just enjoy the opera. The dancers at the end of the act were charming and the second act was as rousing as the first. He leaned into Merlin once more, knowing that people in other boxes were looking at them. “Is it so very boring?”

“They should switch to gas lights on the stage, it feels like it would be much more effective,” Merlin replied.

“That is what you notice? Not the quality of singing, or the beautiful costumes,” Harry shook his head. “Is all culture wasted on you?” Merlin’s jaw tightened a little and Harry thought that perhaps had been too far.

“You enjoy the culture and I’ll enjoy making the money that you need, does that suit?” Merlin said.

Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to the others in the box but they hadn’t been heard. “Please,” Harry whispered. He hoped the small shrug he had been given was a reassurance. At intermission, he looked to Merlin. “May I procure you a beverage?”

“I’ll come with you, I could use a stretch of my legs.” Merlin stood and a look from Harry had him bowing and they went into the hall where people were milling about. Merlin look at the area and disappeared the crowd moving for him in a way that suggested they figured they would be bowled over otherwise.

A man came over and bowed. “Cardoc,” he said with a smile and Harry happily returned it.

“Braxton, well met,” he said with a bow of his own. “I thought you were busy, did not expect to see you tonight.”

“My affairs wrapped up quicker than I anticipated and I brought my husband to celebrate. You know how he adores the opera.”

“I do, I wish I had known we could have arranged to sit together,” Harry made sure he sounded regretful. Frankly he was relieved, to sit through this with someone who knew him well would have made this event much more difficult.

“I would have liked that very much. You don’t often have a companion for the theatre, do you?” the man was smiling at Harry. “Very rare.”

“It is at that,” Harry replied. “Do you know the baron?”

“No, we have not been introduced. Though word of him has spread easily enough. Not the sort I would have expected to see in your company, Cardoc.”

“Well, we are all full of surprises sometimes, aren’t we?”

“He is the talk of many voices and not all of them are kind,” his friend warned him.

“Would yours be among them?” Harry asked casually.

“I have not met him, but you are a good judge of character and if you say he is worth knowing, then I look forward to the introduction.”

Merlin returned with two glass. “Marquess,” he said and handed one to Harry. “Hello,” he said and a glare from Harry had him giving that slight bow he gave. Lord knew what would happen if the man ever met nobility. “I know you.”

“We have not been introduced,” Lord Braxton said politely.

“No, we haven’t,” Merlin said, “But you were at a ceremony. Naval, promotion to captain of a man.”

“My brother,” Braxton said in surprise. “You remember that? It was five years ago.”

“He was a good man, a clever sailor, who requested a few of my gadgets on his ship. May he rest in peace.”

Braxton swallowed thickly. “Thank you, we are of course honoured by his service.”

“I should make formal introductions,” Harry said quietly. He knew the death of his brother had greatly affected Braxton, but the man had been a hero and the posthumous medals had been numerous, the acclaim well noted. “Lord Braxton, may I present my dear friend, Baron Strange.” They both acknowledged the greeting. “Braxton and I have known each other for far too long.”

“Are you as clever as your brother was?”

“I like to think so, but I could not say,” Braxton replied. “I try to live up to his memory.”

Harry was horrified at how rude that was, though Braxton seemed in a forgiving mood. “Will you be at the club on Tuesday?”

“I will,” Braxton agreed. “I will see you there, Cardoc. Baron Strange, it was interesting. And a pleasure.”

Harry watched his friend leave. “How unfathomably callus are you?”

“Callus, to remember that his brother was a good man, and a ferocious sailor who did the king and country great honour? Yes, tell me how that was bad.”

“I do not have the time to begin. Him, believing in us, will carry weight, and you may have ruined it all in five minutes.” Harry drank the glass in three swallows and went back into the box. He smiled at everyone and sat. Merlin joined him. “Just do not speak to anyone again tonight.”

Merlin sat and Harry tried to sink back into the opera but it was difficult. He supposed he was grateful, he had almost expected Merlin to fall asleep during the production but he watched the stage the whole time. 

At the end the viscountess turned to Merlin. “Did you love it?”

For a moment he was silent and Harry was horrified that he would take Harry’s request so literally but then Merlin responded, “I am still collecting my thoughts. I am new to opera and it feels odd to me, but I think on the morrow that I will say that I did indeed enjoy the production tonight.” He gave her a bow. “Please stop by for those books anytime.”

“Thank you so much,” she said.

As usual leaving the theatre was a crush and Harry was ready to wait in the crowds but Merlin peeled off and went around the corner. Harry quickly followed as he walked and then turned down another road. And there was the carriage. “There we go, right where I said.” The footman woke up from his nap and scurried down. 

“Sorry, sirs,” he said with a low bow and opened the door. 

“It is fine,” Merlin promised, he was looking downright pleased with himself as he and Harry sat. “I spent the morning looking at maps around the theatre. Locations that were close for the carriage to make an easy walk but not so close that we would be stuck in the crush.” 

“The crush is the point,” Harry sighed.

“When is a crush ever the point?” Merlin had to ask.

“People would have seen us together, we would have built our story. Heads close talking about the opera. A joke, a touch. A few words with people around us. It would have built us up more versus people just staring at us from across the way.”

“More were watching us than the opera,” Merlin commented.

“They were, and us seeming to run away may have a hand in the gossip that will be formed. You need to host a small gathering.” Harry watched even in the shadows how Merlin’s face paled. “We will make it clear that you are the physical host but that I am the one putting together and running the gathering. It will turn another cog.” That seemed to get through to the man. Harry tried to explain it that way. “We are building a delicate machine, one that has to be put together from both ends at the same time and there is no repairing a piece that you drop and break. Delicate tools are required for this.”

“But the crowds are annoying.”

“Of course they are and sometimes we all deal with annoying things for the larger picture. Look how I am dealing with you right now.”

“And I you,” Merlin snapped. They were silent for the rest of the ride to Harry’s place. “Arrange whatever has to be arranged for my salon.”

“Of course,” Harry said. “Do you enjoy the opera or did you just say that?”

“It was not dreadful,” was all Merlin would commit to.

Harry saw his house and the carriage stopped. “Is that what we hope for out of our union? To say it was not dreadful?”

“It is more than many get. Just ask Braxton’s brother. Goodnight, Marquess.”

“Goodnight, Baron Strange.” Harry alighted from the carriage and went into the library once inside. Eggsy was there reading, like he said he would be. He looked up at Harry and Harry just shook his head. Eggsy made a show of going back to his book but Harry saw all the glances cast his way.

He poured himself a drink and sat on the couch and stared at the fire. When Eggsy offered his hand, Harry squeezed it tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

“Uncle, there it is,” Roxy said and spread the newspaper over the table. “The first of the official announcements of your impending marriage.”

Merlin was sketching out some ideas for the bee keeping at the country house, “That’s nice.”

“Uncle Merlin,” Roxy sighed, “it means you wed in a month.” She was pleased when that gained his attention. “There is still time to call this off.”

“Much more difficult though,” he replied. He looked to Percival who gave a nod in agreement. “The path is before us, all we can do is walk it.”

“You don’t have to do this for me,” Roxy pressed.

“I do,” Merlin replied. He put his work to the side and focused on her. “Have things not been better in society for you since our name became attached to his?”

“Hang society, if it means you are trapped. I will not see you caged, Uncle.”

Merlin smiled at her. “The one you give your heart to will be so very lucky. And it isn’t a cage, I promise.”

“Cry off, I beg you. This is the one scheme of yours that will not return the investment you hope.”

Merlin stretched his hand out and ran a finger from the top of her forehead down her nose, just as he had done when she was a child. “I cannot do that to the man, Roxy. No matter what else, that is a cruelty that could no be borne.”

“You don’t even like him.”

“I made a promise and a Darrow never forswears themselves,” he chided her. He picked up the paper and looked at the official word. “This explains why the Marquess asked to come over with a few guests today.”

“Not another party,” Roxy begged.

“We’ve had one at the house and you made a friend,” Percival said, “a little socializing is fine.”

“Because you hide in the lab. I want to hide in the lab with you. I’m working on electricity being beneficial to soil samples.”

“Is it?” Merlin was intrigued.

“No, or not really, but it is leading me to something interesting I think. I will find it in the end.”

“Of course you will, my dear. And no, I do not think this is a party. I think it more about the merging of our houses.” Merlin’s eye kept drifting to the announcement. “Twice more and then we wed.” Merlin ran his finger over the words and the page smudged. “They really should use a better quality of ink. Excuse me.” He got up from the table and went to wash the ink off his fingers, even though they were regularly stained with grease. Despite what Roxy said, this was the best. The best for her and her future. By the time her children were of age, all the whispers would be long passed, and all would be accepted without question. He thought of his childhood, so lonely, he and his sister largely ignored for being Scottish. Him being roundly mocked for his ideas that seemed so odd, too incredible by half, ideas that later made him a fortune. Roxy had never known what it was like to go hungry, or worried what had made parents weep in the night when they hope a child doesn’t hear.

So much of his life was listening to those he loved weep in the night. His parents for their poverty, his sister when her husband abandoned her, Roxy when she wept after her mother passed; Roxy when the scarlet fever held her at its worst. It was the only time he had ever prayed and truly meant it. Sometimes in the night he woke, still sure someone he loved was weeping and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

He fixed machines, made them better, stronger, durable for ages to come. He wished he could do the same to hearts. He shook off the sad thoughts, he tried not to dwell on the past, even as it was what drove all his invention. And he had a future to prepare for. He ran into that young footman who sort of wandered the house, confused about his job. Roxy adored him and he never was scared of explosions, or the cursing that came from the lab. “Have the preparations begun for moving the Marquess and his staff into the house?”

“Who?”

“The man I wed in a month,” Merlin reminded him.

“Oh, the handsome fellow, yes! Fforde has started work on it. The rooms next to yours have begun to be readied for his occupation, but a list is needed of what he is bringing in terms of furniture and the like. And how many staff. Fforde says eight more can be fit.”

“I think it is fewer than that, but I shall make sure to ask today. Thank you -”

“Donovan is my last name sir. Do you know why I was up here?”

“I do not,” Merlin said and he tried not to laugh. The footman was a bit of a lost puppy, he understood why Roxy had adopted him. “Were you sent to help someone, or fetch an item?”

The lad gave a blinding grin. “I was supposed to help Hamish, thank you sir, you are useful aren’t you?”

“I try to be. Along with you.” Merlin was grateful for the moment of absurdity and went to the lab to kill the time until Harry arrived. Percival settled in next to him and they worked in harmony.

“I can move out, if that would help,” Percival offered.

“Then Roxy and I would move with you,” Merlin said and handed him the tool he was going to need shortly. He fired up the electricity machine and made some notes. “I cannot do this without you at my side.”

“How scared of this marriage are you?”

Merlin stared at the table. “I cannot even quantify it.”

Percival gave his hand a squeeze and they went back to work. “I am here for you, old friend,” he said into the quiet that passed.

Merlin gave him a true smile and continued their work until the butler told them the company was there. The butler looked pained, so Merlin guessed he and Percival were not as well put together as they should be right now. “Do I have time to go change?” Merlin asked.

“The Marquess seems restless, sir,” Fforde answered.

“So no then?”

“I believe you should not tarry,” the butler suggested and left them. Merlin wiped his hands, and Percival adjusted his clothes for him. Merlin left the lab and Hamish was running down the stairs.

“I saw the carriage,” he said and held out a jacket. “Please, sir,” he begged.

Merlin kept walking but took the jacket from Hamish and slid it on. He did up the last button even as he was opening the door. “Marquess,” he said and gave a bow. “I trust you saw our first listing in the paper?” Mr. Chandler was there, as well as a young man who looked rather nervous. “You are a new face,” Merlin said. “Welcome.”

“Thank you, sir,” the lad said and gave a quick bow. “Congratulations on being lucky enough to wed the Marquess.”

“Interesting,” Merlin said and looked to Harry.

“This is my valet, Eggsy Unwin,” Harry explained and the look he gave the lad was incredibly fond. “I thought a tour would be handy, so that we can agree what I can bring to this house and Eggsy has been taking a thorough inventory of our possessions.”

“Very well,” Merlin agreed. “How many staff come with you?”

“There is myself and three others,” Eggsy said.

“I understand that we can accommodate that without issue,” Merlin said. “Let us tour the house then.” He lead through through the house and realized there were a few rooms that he had never actually been in. He opened a door on the first floor. “I did not know we had this room. Would it be acceptable for your personal use? An office or such, if you need one?” It was a small room with a window that looked on the gardens. “You can remove the furniture for your own. Nothing in here is of significance to me.”

“Clearly, if you did not even know the room existed.” Harry looked around the space. “I would like it for my own use, thank you.”

Merlin nodded and made a mental note of it and took them to the stairs. Where Roxy was coming down with an ancient shield, rusted and dinted. “Darling?”

“I have some questions about rust,” she said. She gave a curtsy. “Marquess, Mr. Chandler, a pleasure.”

“Please allow me to carry that for you,” James said and started to approach.

“Why?” Roxy tilted her head, “I carry it, fine as you see.”

“You might get dirty.”

“I like being dirty,” she replied and frowned. “Why do you flush so?”

Eggsy tried not to laugh at James, “Yeah, sir, why do you flush so?” he teased like he would at home.

“I do not know you,” she said and swung the shield so it easily strapped to her back. “I’m Roxy.”

“Eggsy, Harry’s valet. I’ll be moving in when he does.”

“How do you feel about worms?”

“I have no feelings about worms,” Eggsy said honestly.

“You can help me with my work then. My footman is disturbed by them.”

“You have a short sword,” James said, noticing it after the shield was on her back. “The blade looks well kept, you cannot study rust on that.”

Merlin grinned as Roxy stood on the stairs and expertly swung it and held it in a defense position. They had spent hours together in the country practicing with weapons when she had dreamed of growing up to be a knight. She looked ready to protect the kingdom. She looked like a goddess.

“Wow,” Eggsy said stunned.

“Mr. Chandler, do you think I only study science? The world has so many interesting things to learn,” Roxy said.

“It does,” James agreed and Merlin watched his throat move. The two were clearly affected by the sight, and how could they not be. He turned his head a little, expecting Harry to look the same, but the man was more puzzled than anything.

“Do you go to battle?” Harry asked. “Why would you do that?”

“Women are left to tend homes and farms, keep the world afloat while men play at war. If that war should come to our doors, well it is best to be prepared. You should see me with a bow.” She gave them a curtsy and continued on her way.

Merlin laughed at the looks on two of the faces, and the complete befuddlement on Harry’s. “Marquess, is there a problem?”

“Society should not be made aware of those skills.”

“I thought women being able to shoot a bow was considered acceptable.”

“Little play bows, for a lark at weekend parties. I am guessing hers is not one that shoots a couple of metres at most.”

“No, it is not,” Merlin agreed. “Worry not Marquess, she will not assassinate you in your sleep.”

“Charming,” Harry said. “May we continue the tour?”

Merlin took them upstairs and showed Harry the room next to his. “This is for you,” he said. It was a well appointed space. “It has the sitting room there and the bathing chamber is just across the way. Roxy and Percival’s suites are at the other end of the hall. The water closet is of course on the first floor behind the stairs.”

“You have a water closet?” Eggsy said.

“Hmm, of course,” Merlin replied. “Percival and I have also been working on a shower design in the bathing chamber, as well as a system for the bath that doesn’t require kettles to be brought from the kitchen.”

“Huh,” Eggsy said, rather impressed. “These rooms look good, Marquess, do they not?”

“A little dark,” Harry replied.

Merlin thought the walls and furniture were beautiful. “Would you prefer your own furniture?”

Harry looked surprised and hopeful. “I would.”

“These will be moved to my country house.”

“If I may sir,” Eggsy said, “They could be well used at the seat of the Marquess.”

“They could, if that is acceptable.”

“I see no fault with that,” Merlin said. He showed them the rest of the townhouse and they seemed well pleased. “Your team can start moving in things whenever you like. Do you need movers hired, or a few of our servants can help.”

“I have it all taken care of,” Eggsy promised.

Merlin looked at the lad, he seemed rather bold, but Harry and James were not looking disdainful or troubled by it, so he supposed it was fine. “Thank ye,” he told the boy. “Was there anything else for today?” He hoped not, he had plans in the lab.

“No, that is all,” Harry said and he and the valet went back downstairs.

James lingered though and Merlin looked at him. “What is the trouble Mr. Chandler?”

“One of Charlie’s debts,” James said quietly. He looked nervous to be talking about it. “I never gave Harry the details, but they were not satisfied with the small sum and have suggested that they will create problems for Harry if they are not paid the other three hundred pounds they are owed.”

“The Marquess does not know about this?”

“He knows of the debt, but not to whom it is owed.” James looked uncomfortable. “It is a house of a very specific reputation.”

“Gambling or sex?” Merlin asked bluntly.

“Sex of a rather unsavoury sort, and if they did spread word that Charlie had been a customer? It would not go well for Harry.”

Merlin nodded. “Give me the address. I will see it taken care of.”

“I have been acting on his behalf for months, I can -”

“We wed in a month,” Merlin said, “he needs your friendship, not your bargaining skills, not anymore. Hand over all the paperwork you have on the debts. It is no longer your burden Mr. Chandler.”

“That is far kinder than I expected.”

“No, you expected me to be a savage, just as he does,” Merlin said, exhausted. “Good day, Mr. Chandler.”

“My apologies,” James said sincerely.

“I care not,” Merlin replied and left the man to find his own way out.A few hours later a large file was brought to the house and he took it to the office. He ignored calls to supper, wrapped up in what he was reading because at times, it made no sense. Some was obvious, the gaming hells, the whore houses Charlie frequented, and King clearly was ripped off by a shady advisor, but a few investments in the file should have at least seen a small return. There was something wrong here but it looked like the trail could take weeks to sort out and since that was not the current priority it could wait. James had had a good system but Merlin knew some of these creditors and rearranged items accordingly. His stomach rumbled and he saw that hours had passed. He made his way to the kitchens. “I do not suppose a repast is an option?”

The cook smiled at him, he was an odd one to be sure, but he paid well and treated the staff decently. “I will have a plate sent to your study, sir,” she said and began to unwrap some cheese.

“That is too much fuss,” he said and sat at the table. “Hamish, will you have a problem with the Marquess bringing his own valet?”

Hamish was sitting at the table with a book and a glass of wine. “No, sir. It is logical with men of your statures to have two valets.”

“I need a wedding suit in a month.”

“I have already spoken to the tailor and you have a fitting on Wednesday.” Hamish gave a faint smile. “He swears to be more careful with the pins this time.”

Merlin was well aware his squirming had been the problem, not the tailor. “You are too kind, and you as well,” he told the cook, “to put this together for me.”

“It is no problem, sir,” she said. She was sure he would take the plate away but he tucked in where he sat. She wondered if she was supposed to talk to him, but she had a few more things to attend to.

Merlin looked up at her and waved a hand, “Do what you must,” he told her and she gave a relieved smile and bustled about. He finished the meal and wiped his mouth. “This is a companionable table. Thank you.”

“We barely spoke,” Hamish said.

Merlin grinned, “I know. It was lovely.” His smile widened at Hamish’s smirk. “Percival and I need to go out tonight, but you need not stay up for me.”

“As you like, sir. Do you need help dressing for your outing?”

“No, enjoy your evening, Hamish.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Merlin went to the library on a guess, and Percival was indeed reading and luckily alone. “I need your aid tonight.”

Percival recognized the tone and put down his book. “Whatever you require.”

“We have to go somewhere tonight, work clothes would be best.” Merlin gave him a look, “And your heavy coat would not be remiss.”

“I see,” Percival said. “When?”

“Another two hours.” Merlin went back to his office to continue to sort through the papers and then went to the safe and pulled out the money required to pay off the brothel and a little extra besides. He went to his bedchamber and found a box in the back of his wardrobe. He dressed in the dark clothes and carefully strapped the blades under the slightly too large waistcoat. Another dagger was slid into his boots. He went downstairs and Percival was waiting at the door in his heavy coat. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Percival replied.

Merlin thought it fitting a light fog had rolled into the city and they wound their way through streets and eventually found a hackney to take them where they needed to go. “Night on the town, lads? There are nicer places to find company than where you are going. I know a good place, do you proper.”

“No thank you,” Percival said. He was doing all the conversation, Merlin’s lilt would make him too memorable. The hackney took them to their destination and disappeared quickly. “Well is this not a charming street?” He stepped over broken bottles and puddles of liquid that he did not want to examine. The building was filthy and they could hear disturbing sounds from inside, sexual and not. “Shall we?”

Merlin nodded and they went inside. A man, bulky and menacing stood just inside the door. “Ready money or you can walk.”

Merlin held up a roll of money. “We wish to speak to the owner.”

“Owner is busy.”

“We wish to clear a debt owed, of a healthy size, I am sure the owner can make time for us,” Percival suggested.

“Or I could just take that money and toss your corpses out back,” the man suggested and stepped forward. The gun attached to a mechanism on his arm sprung to Percival’s hand and was at the man’s temple in an instant.

“The owner, please,” Merlin repeated and put the money away.  The man opened the second door and signaled to another who lead Percival and Merlin through the brothel. The smells were heavy and luckily the place was shadowed enough that they weren’t especially noticed though a few women and one man approached them and were easily brushed to the side. They were taken to a back room and a woman was there.

“Hello, my name is Poppy, this is my establishment,” she smiled at them.

“American,” Merlin said surprised.

“Scottish,” she countered. “Come have a seat. Tea?”

“No thank you,” Merlin said and sat. “I understand that you would prefer the debt of Charlie Heskith paid sooner than later.”

“Oh, Charlie we miss him so much,” she said sadly. “Such a loss, a young man with all that potential.”

“You mean your personal financial loss,” Percival commented.

“No honey, he was a good boy who just lost his way a little.”

Merlin looked at her carefully. “And how much does this loss affect you?”

“So much,” she smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. “You look like a clever man.”

“I am to understand he left a debt of three hundred pounds.”

“Four hundred.”

Percival rolled his eyes. “Of course, and then in six months you’ll remember another debt he owes.”

“Paperwork can be so tricky to keep track of. And I understand the Marquess is the honourable sort and would not want any debts to linger. Perhaps I should contact him directly myself.” She made herself look so innocent, “Or perhaps word might start to spread about the Marquess and the debts his family accrued before they passed.”

Percival gun was out and Merlin drew his blades from his back. “Do not mistake us for gentleman, lass,” Merlin warned her.

Poppy paled a little and reached for a cord dangling from a wall. Merlin threw one of the blades and it pinned her sleeve to the wall. “I think we can come to an agreement,” she said quickly.

Merlin moved around her desk and held the other blade to her throat. “Lets. Now how much money was it that Charlie owed this establishment?”

When they were in a hackney towards home, Merlin could feel Percival watching him. “Say it.”

“You risk much for a man you do not even like. If word gets out…”

“It won’t,” Merlin replied. “Bad for business if we return, we made that clear.”

“Why, Merlin?” Percival pressed.

Merlin just shrugged. “I am contracted to take care of his debts. I always fulfill the letter of my contracts.”

“He does not see how lucky he is to have you and that disappoints me.”

Merlin laughed, “we still have each other at least, dear friend."

“We do,” Percival agreed. 

They rode home in silence and put their weapons away, and had an evening drink, content in each other's company as always.


	11. Chapter 11

“This is appropriate?” Merlin asked Hamish.

“It is sir,” he promised.

Merlin was a little edgy. The second announcement of their marriage had been posted and Harry was insisting that they attend a party tonight. They would be the centre of focus and Merlin was dreadfully uncomfortable with that. He understood the utility of this appearance, but he worried how much he would have to do after they were wed. They had never talked about those expectations. He knew he would have to attend functions and be sociable in order to help build Roxy’s status up, but how much of his life would that be? He was given to believe the Marquess was very sociable.

People would end up dead if he had to be that sociable.

Merlin thanked Hamish and went into the hall and smiled. It was all worth it for her. Roxy stood there is beautiful cream gown, pale green embroidery along the edges. “Ferns,” he said.

“I am fascinated by them right now, dreadfully hard to grow.”

“You do enjoy a challenge.”

Merlin leaned into her a little as she fussed with his cravat. “I’m not nervous.”

“Of course not,” she soothed. “The people hosting the party are nice. I’ve become almost friendly with the viscountess.”

“Did she take that book on the history of constellations?”

“And a few others. She has a thirsty brain, soaking up so many ideas.” Roxy smiled pleased, “And luckily her husband has no objections.”

“How could a man object to his wife educating herself? Folderall.” He wondered why Roxy gave him that smile. “What?”

“You are so clever, and so very you,” was how she responded.

“Is there anyway we can convince Percival to join us?”

“No, you know as well as I that would be inappropriate.”

“Hang propriety. I need my friends beside me.”

“You have me.”

Merlin gave her a deep bow, “A thing I am regularly grateful for.”  They went out to the carriage where Jesse was opening and closing the door. “Is there a problem?” Merlin asked a little concerned.

“It has a smooth action and doesn’t make that creaking noise so many do. Why is that?” Jesse closed the door again and looked at them. “Did you have a part in that?”

“I did,” Merlin told him and looked at him. The door remained close. “Jesse,” he sighed.

“Yes?” He stood up straight, eager to serve. “Do you like my new livery? Hamish picked it out, said the one I was wearing was a little sloppy, and you are real generous, sir, about money for our uniforms.”

“You look very handsome, Jesse,” Roxy reassured him. “Our crest suits you.”

“Thank you, miss. You look a vision tonight.” The door still wasn’t opened for them. “I bet your card is full the second you enter the ballroom.”

“Jesse, open the carriage door for us,” Merlin said.

Jesse turned and looked almost befuddled that it wasn’t open. “Huh.” He said and Roxy burst out laughing, which caused Merlin to smile a little and Jesse finally remembered to open the door and bow.

“Thank you, Jesse,” Roxy said and Merlin helped her into the carriage. He sat down as well and Jesse closed the door and hopped on the back. They were quiet on the ride to the house and when they arrived Jesse let them out and looked quite professional. “Well done,” she whispered to him.

“Percival explained it, miss. At home we can be ourselves. Out in the world, we do our best to show people what they want to see. I want them to see what an honour it is to work for you.”

Merlin smiled at him, “We are happy to have you.”

“Thank you, sir, enjoy the party,” Jesse said with a bow and closed the door.

Merlin and Roxy went into the house and Merlin began to look for Harry. They had arrived at the time Harry told them, but he could not see the man. And he could feel all the eyes on them. The hostess was hurrying over to them. “Miss Morton, you are here!” she gave a small curtsy and Roxy returned the gesture. She held out her hands and Roxy looked confused for a moment. Merlin gave her a gentle nudge and Roxy put her own out and was hugged. “I finished that book you loaned me! Frightfully interesting, though occasionally I stumbled on a few words.”

“I’d be happy to help you with them,” Roxy offered, still a little nonplussed at such a friendly greeting. “You could come over for tea next week?”

“Oh that would be wonderful,” she enthused. “And I know my husband would like to speak with you more, Baron, about an investment he heard about. He said he trusts your opinion more than his financial team.”

It was Merlin’s turn to be confused. “Well…” he was unsure what to say.

“Perhaps you and your husband could join the baron and his niece for supper, not just tea,” Harry suggested coming up beside Merlin. “I can certainly vouch for the quality of his kitchen.”

“I am sure you can, Marquess,” the viscountess gave a curtsy. “And please, may I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials?”

“Thank you kindly, Lady Travers. While we are keeping the event small, we do intend to throw a large party after the honeymoon.”

“Might be a little delayed, the Marquess will be staying in the country for an extended time,” Merlin said, sure that Harry would want to catalogue and prepare the restoration as quickly as possible, “But I promise something delightful will be arranged at some point.”

“Well, I look forward to supper this week and whatever is planned - if the Marquess is making secret plans for society we know it will be the talk of the year,” she said. “Miss Morton, would you like to accompany me to the refreshment table?”

“That would be lovely,” Roxy agreed and gave the viscountess a small smile as they drifted away.

“That is a friendship that pleases me,” Merlin said quietly to Harry. “It is a good match in terms of gaining Roxy some favour in society, correct?” He turned to look at the marquess who looked pained. “Am I wrong? You seem very friendly with them.”

“I am, it is a very appropriate friendship for your niece.”

“You look ill, it is over warm in here.” Merlin was concerned, usually the marquess looked most alive at a party, now he looked wan. “Marquess, what ails you, shall I find you a private room?”

“No, I assure you I am fine, and I suppose I’ll be having privacy soon enough.” Harry was clearly gathering himself. “Though that does not really match your needs of me, I admit I am confused.”

“About what, Marquess?” Merlin was rather lost now. “Have I said something wrong?”

“No, it was rather expected, I suppose, knowing how you feel about me,” Harry gave him a small bow, “We should mingle, accept the congratulations coming our way.”

Merlin frowned but followed the man’s lead. He wasn’t sure he knew what Harry was getting at, how he could know Merlin’s feelings considering Merlin couldn’t understand them himself. Resentment, frustration, resignation, confusion, and a wish they weren’t so at odds with one another were all in there. He wondered which it was that Harry had read so clearly on his face. They made their way through the crowd but it was slow going with all the people who wanted to stop and congratulate them. It was their chance to best gauge the level of gossip that could be expected. The well wishes all seemed sincere and oddly no one asking questions about how their match came about. No one seemed to believe it was a whirlwind romance, rather a natural alliance, which was really what they could hope for.

Merlin got very tired of hearing just how lucky he was. No one was expressing quite the same to Harry. He made his way to a footman holding a tray and was handed a glass in a perfectly normal manner. All he could think of was Jesse and how Harry would feel about them retaining the poor befuddled lad. He would have to make it clear that unless the staff committed great injury to Harry, he had no power to dismiss them. Merlin went out to the balcony relieved to get out of the crush.

There were people in the garden below and the voices carried a bit. “They do look well together do they not?” Merlin didn’t recognize the woman’s voice.

“The baron must be the magician he claims.”

“Magician?”

“I hear rumour his friends and niece call him Merlin,” the other woman said, “and he clearly cast a spell on the dear Marquess.” There was a giggle. “A social climber to be sure.”

“The Marquess is a savvy man, he would not let himself…be climbed if he did not want to be.”

“Good heavens!”

“Well would you not let the Baron…climb? He is uncouth, but attractive to be sure. And the Marquess has lived a solitary life. Let him have his fun.”

“Fun is all well and good, but the Marquess can do better for the title than an alliance marriage such as this. What about heirs? That niece cannot inherit the Marquess’s title.”

“And you are telling me that Hart has not planned everything? Do not let his charm blind you, that man is as cunning as any, no one ever notices it though.”

“Cardoc, my dear, it has been long enough the name should have sunk in.”

“There are politic reasons for this match to be sure, but so is every marriage.”

“True,” the woman sighed sadly and they walked back into the house.

Merlin frowned thoughtfully. Good, no one had a clue; they might in fact pull their situation off. He went back in and tried to find Harry to let him know the news. He wandered halls and rooms and found him dancing. Harry was smiling happily - it was a look that had never been directed at Merlin. Merlin didn’t mind though. He knew there was no happiness to be found in his upcoming marriage. If they achieved a decent harmony, he would be satisfied. He watched Harry dance and felt someone come up beside him. He recognized the faint cologne. “Mr. Chandler, are you well this evening?”

“I am,” James said. “I have the next dance with your niece.”

“She’ll enjoy that,” Merlin replied. “It seems like a lively dance floor.”

“She is certainly lively,” James said.

“Roxy is many things, too many to list,” Merlin watched Harry turn. “That matter that considered you when last we spoke, is no longer an issue.”

“I see. Were there any concerns?”

“None that will darken the Marquess’s doorstep. That is your only real concern is it not?” Merlin looked at James. “Do not pretend you wish to make friends with me, Mr. Chandler, you are always welcome in the house, regardless, because you are his friend.”

“What if I wish to become better acquainted with you?” James said. “Can we not become friends?”

Merlin looked at him in confusion. “What game are you playing?”

“Who says I’m playing a game?”

“Your eyes are too sharp, they are rapiers. You are barely hidden sharp edges, it is a wonder more haven’t been cut on you. Attend well to the Marquess, it seems he is the one unduly burdened in the upcoming marriage and will need your support.”

“You are a cold man,” James said. “By choice and that makes it so much more pitiable.”

“I’ll be in the den, I am sure there are some willing to play cards with me.”

“You should dance with Harry once.”

“Let him find me then if it is of such consequence.” Merlin walked away and sure enough found a room with some play and it would have been easy enough to clean them all out, they were not truly paying attention, but he thought that would draw too much attention. Harry never came to ask for that dance and Merlin made his excuse to the Viscount and left. He found the carriage and told them to wait for Roxy, that he would walk home.

When he made it home he went to his office, and lit the oil lamp. He stripped down to his shirtsleeves and just let all the tension seep out of him. It was all so difficult to put together. He needed to distract himself from society, from the Marquess, from his future. He pulled a piece of paper out and small pencil collection. Slowly he began to sketch a new shower for the bathing chamber. He had done it many times, trying to improve it but nothing was right, and there was joy in that challenge in the trying and designing and slowly improving on what existed.

He heard movement and Roxy’s voice and was relieved when he heard Percival guide her away from his office. She could chide him for leaving in the morning, he’d be better prepared to deal with the censure then. He looked over his plans and made notes on the paper, possibilities for a new build entirely More time passed and he found himself slowly relaxing. When there was a knock on the door he smiled a little, “Yes, Percival it is safe,” he called out.

To his surprise though, it was Jesse that came in. “Sir, I told him it was late and you were not expecting visitors but he insisted and he moves in soon, so since he lives here I thought it would probably be wrong to kick him to the curb?”

“Who lives here, Jesse?”

“He does or will. I guess it is will though furniture has started to arrive. Nice stuff too,” Jesse said.

Merlin blinked at him. “Are you serious at the moment?”

“I think he means me, sir,” Eggsy said and walked into the room. “I have to ask, were you kicked in the head?” He looked at Jesse in confusion.

“No, I just have a lot of thoughts and they are difficult to pin down. Miss Morton is working on helping me focus. It is actually going really well. Problem is that all my thoughts run through my head in ancient latin first. My father taught me that before English. Things get a little muddled.”

That actually explained a great deal to Merlin, and could be handy for a few ciphers he had planned out. He made a mental note to discuss it with Jesse another time. “Thank you, Jesse, please go find your rest. In your quarters. In the servants wing.” Merlin had learned it was best to be very specific with Jesse. Otherwise he made his way to the library and fell asleep with a stack of books beside him. Merlin was pretty sure the boy had read almost everything they had; he would have to get him more books. “Eggsy isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir, may I?”

Merlin gestured to the chairs near his desk. “Is there a problem with the Marquess?”

“No?” Eggsy was frowning. “Or yes? Or maybe a future problem?”

“Please make more sense than my footman.”

“He is an odd one, nice though.”

“He is,” Merlin agreed, “Is there a problem with the things being moved in? That could have waited to morning.” Merlin had a horrible thought. “Has an American woman bothered you or the Marquess?”

“No sir, I do not think we know any Americans, the problem sir is you.”  The lad, even in shadows, paled as he said that, but his spine also straightened. “Sir, what are your intentions for Harry?”

“Harry is it?” And in an instant Merlin thought he had the measure of the situation. “My intentions are to fulfill the contract we created. I will wed him, Eggsy, that is not going to change, no matter how you personally feel about it.” Merlin tried to keep his voice kind, it was an incredible act of bravery to come here.

“I know, and I know Harry needs this marriage, and you do too,” Eggsy said. “I feel like you are forgetting how important Harry’s half of the bargain is.”

“Now why would you think that?”

“He came home and tried to be okay, but he weren't. Why are you shuttling him off to rusticate in the country?” Eggsy rose and began to pace. “Harry loves the city and the season is still in effect and you want to hide him away. Figure his name will be enough to buy that blue stocking niece of yours some status?”

“Eggsy, I will say this to you once. I do not have a problem with a casual attitude from servants, and welcome lively conversation. But your tone there about my niece was unacceptable. And if it is ever unacceptable about her again, you will be removed from this home, no matter your relationship to the Marquess, do you understand?”

“I do, and I am sorry, sir,” Eggsy said and Merlin believed him. “Do you hate the sight of Harry so much that you are already planning to banish him to the country?”

“Banish him, that is rather dramatic is it not?”

“You said there could be no wedding party because he was going to be in the country. Sure this is a business marriage, but he was looking right forward to throwing a ball here.”

“Yes, I said he was going to the country, because I had thought with access to the proper funds he’d want to make a thorough accounting of the work that the seat needs. Mr. Chandler’s files suggest it is a great deal and could take months to fix. He would want that begun.”

Merlin watched Eggsy process that information. “It isn’t permanent?”

“I thought a fortnight or so,” Merlin replied. “He is useless to me in the country. No one will welcome me just because we are wed, not yet. I need him at my side, but I had figured he would want to attend to that issue, so I could hire the appropriate people and he could begin replacing all the items that had been sold off.”

“Why did you not just say that to him?” Eggsy asked clearly frustrated. “You two, are you even talking to each other?”

“We -” Merlin had to pause. “We talk.”

“Properly talk, actually make plans together for the future, the one you are spending together?” Eggsy asked and Merlin had to concede the point to the lad. “I just…do you know how hard this is for Harry? I just want to ask you, to be kind to him. That’s all sir.” Eggsy took a deep breath. “And maybe not tell him I came here to ask that of you?”

“You will fit in well, in this house Eggsy,” Merlin said. “I will keep your request in mind.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy said. He was so old and so young at the moment. A child wanting to impress, a man who had seen too much. “Harry is a good man, who has done a lot with not very much. He is a true gentleman, in deed as well as birth. He has a good heart and I know this isn’t about love, but I just want him not to be worn down by all this? That his heart isn’t crushed under indifference because you think you can do what you want because you hold the purse strings.”

“Go home, Eggsy,” Merlin said softly.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy agreed and gave a bow. He looked disappointed but resigned.

“Eggsy, everyone has made it very clear how well valued the Marquess is, how truly beloved he is. I am told again and again how lucky I am, and that is good, that is what we wanted society to see. You come from little do you not?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said slowly, clearly wondering if it was a trap.

“I do not come from nothing, but I come from very little and been pushed down again and again. And I stand and make my way and in doing so made several fortunes and gained an absurd title. And in all that everyone thinks they see me. I am uncouth, cold, so many things, because I am Scottish, in trade, unpracticed in society. That is what he sees in me. That is what you see in me. Do either of you actually see me?”

Eggsy stared at him dead on, “I see you.”

Merlin stood and went around his desk and moved until they were very close. “Do you?”

Eggsy looked him dead in the eye and they stared at each other in silence. Something Eggsy saw in Merlin made his shoulders relax. “I am sorry sir. I’ll keep my eyes more open in the future. You have a good night.”

“It is late and just far enough, let me call you a carriage.”

“I know plenty of back ways, make it a quick way home. But thank you.”

“Eggsy, this will stay between us,” Merlin promised.

“Have a good night, Baron Strange,” Eggsy gave a polite bow.

“You as well,” Merlin said and guided Eggsy out. He decided he was done and went up to bed. It had been a long day and the next few weeks would prove long as well.


	12. Chapter 12

“What is all this?” Harry could smell tea. He did not generally allow food or drink in his bed chamber. He sat up in bed and saw Eggsy with the tray.

“A bit of indulgence, sir, it is a big day.” Eggsy put the tray with tea and porridge across his lap. “Just this once sir.”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry replied and took a sip of tea. “But my stomach will not tolerate food right now, I fear.”

“A few bites. There is a spot of extra honey in it, just how you like.”

Eggsy looked so earnest that Harry managed to eat half the bowl before he pushed it aside. More and he would just be sick. He nodded and Eggsy sat on the bed and finished the bowl. “A bath this morning, sir?”

“It would be appreciated,” Harry agreed. Anything that may calm the nerves that had his heart racing. His mother often talked of how her heart raced the day she wed his father, the anticipation, the waiting that felt like days. For him it was the fervent wish that the hours could feel like weeks instead of how quickly time seemed to be already moving.

“The water is already being prepared, sir.” Eggsy gave him a small smile. “One personal advantage of this move sir, the house has a bathing chamber twice the size of here.”

Harry knew Eggsy trying to be encouraging, but he desperately missed their small home. He had picked that place so carefully and even moving most of the furnishings over was not quite the same. But Eggsy was trying so hard this morning, and Harry could not disappoint him. “Indeed. Though that shower contraption disturbs me.”

“It is a terrifying looking thing,” Eggsy laughed. He moved the tray away. “Water should be ready, sir. Will you want me to shave you?”

Harry touched his cheek and nodded. It had been a couple of days and he was growing a bit of a shadow and no matter that today wasn’t what he wanted for a marriage, he was going to be appropriate. To be anything less would make the day hurt even more. “Thank you, Eggsy.” He stood and Eggsy helped him put his robe on. The bathing chamber smelled sweet, herbs thrown into the water. Harry undressed and slid into the water and Eggsy poured a pitcher over his head. He carefully unwrapped a bar of soap and began to scrub Harry down. “That smells divine,” Harry said.

“From France sir, though the recipe has been purchased and a small company here in London will be producing it soon. There is a waiting list.”

“How did we afford that?” Harry asked.

“Had to get you a wedding gift, did I not sir?” Eggsy replied.

Harry reached out and stilled Eggsy’s hand. “Am I making a mistake?” he asked quietly. The soap rested between their fingers, all that stopped Harry from using a too crushing grip. “What am I doing, Eggsy?”

“Surviving,” Eggsy replied. “You’ve made do, but you’ve not had to survive before and it can be an ugly business. But, Harry? I don’t think this will be ugly.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t,” Eggsy said. He knelt next to the bath, “but I hope. No servant in that house looks scared Harry. Exasperated, but not scared. It may not be bad, and I think he’ll leave you alone, Harry. He doesn’t seem like he wants to impose on you. It may end up not that different from here, just that you will always have a date to social functions.”

“He thinks me useless,” Harry said. “And I am, in comparison to everything he does.”

“No, Harry,” Eggsy promised, “you are of great use and value. You cannot build machines, no, but you build reputations, you build the fabric of society and that is something.” He kissed Harry’s head. “He will be kind.”

“As kind as he is capable of anyways,” Harry said. From his experience with the man that was not much, but a kernel was better than none at all.

“We should shave you sir,” Eggsy said and Harry stood and let Eggsy wrap him in a length of cotton and then his robe when he was dry. It was a slow shave, Eggsy taking even greater care than normal. Soft strokes, painstakingly drawn until Eggsy used a hint of aftershave and nodded. “Very good sir.” He then switched to combing Harry’s hair, which he managed to tame though it took some time. They returned to the bed chamber and Harry put on his wedding suit. It was new, it had to be. Anyone who knew him, would expect that. They kept the guest list as small as was feasible while not drawing too much attention to how small the gathering was. Two dozen people and they were invited to Merlin’s house…to their house after for champagne and luncheon. Then he and Merlin were to go Merlin’s country house which was supposedly even closer than the Marquess’s estate for a few days of privacy. He did not particularly look forward to the privacy. He had spoken to Merlin and it was agreed that they would return to town together with the staff at the Harry’s estate drawing a list of what needed to be done and replaced. They would travel after they had received the list. He had been relieved when Merlin had explained that he had not intended to shuffle Harry off for an extended stay in the country just to avoid the man. 

Time seemed to skip again and he was all dressed for his wedding. He looked in the mirror and saw himself and wondered for a moment how he would look today if it was a different man waiting for him. Someone that he was in true agreement with. Would his smile be larger? Or would he look just as solemn, the gravity of the moment keeping him stoic.

“You look very handsome, sir,” Eggsy said.

“We have taken too long, you are not dressed for the wedding.”

“Harry, I appreciate that, I do, but I am your valet, you know I cannot be in the crowd.”

“I cannot do this without you,” Harry said. He had just assumed that Eggsy would be there.

Eggsy gave him a sad look. “I wish I could, Harry but you know how it would look. James will be there, and a few friends too. You won’t be alone.”

“Unacceptable.”

“Reality,” Eggsy said.

Harry frowned. “You can at least dress in your best and ride with me, so I do not do something foolish, like jump out of a moving carriage and run away.”

“You won’t do that, might ruin your breeches,” Eggsy said. Harry gave him a pleading look. “Of course sir. Excuse me,” Eggsy hurried out of the room to change his clothes. 

Harry went to his wardrobe and found a small box. He knew it was silly to have purchased Merlin a wedding gift, but he thought the gesture would be appreciated. He certainly expected no such returned thing. He opened it and stared at the cufflinks. One had the Baron’s crest and the other his to show their partnership. Harry doubted the man would ever wear them. 

“Please, Lord, let this not be the gravest mistake of my life,” Harry prayed. He took a few deep breaths and went downstairs. The few servants were all there and curtsied and congratulated him. “Thank you,” he told them. Eggsy came down the hall in his best suit, and looked quite handsome. He often wondered why he never spoke of a girl or lad that caught his eye on his days off. But Harry never asked, felt even for their friendship that that would be too forward. “You called for a coach?”

“The Baron sent his over for you sir,” he was told and Harry had to appreciate that gesture.

Eggsy moved just a little behind Harry and they went outside. The weather was cool and the sun had just broken into the late morning fog, but there was no hint of rain. There was a footman standing with a rigid posture and he held the door open once he saw them. “Sir, the Baron sends his greetings and that he anxiously awaits your company so that you may be wed.”

“I appreciate that,” Harry replied.

“Wait, you are the odd footman, why did he send you?” Eggsy asked.

“I’m sorry, sir, you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

“No we talked when -” Eggsy cut himself off quickly.

“When?” Harry asked. The footman did not look terribly odd. Eager to impress perhaps, but his uniform and manners had been impeccable so far.

“Yes, sir, you stopped by with that list and I collected it to give Percival,” the footman suggested. “About the books you were adding to the library, was it not?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “Wanted to make sure we didn’t run into duplicates, crowd up space unnecessarily.”

“Ahh, excellent thinking Eggsy. But we should not tarry.” Harry went into the carriage and Eggsy sat beside him. Harry was quite relieved when Eggsy took his hand and they road to the registrar in quiet. When they arrived at the imposing building, Percival was waiting out front for them. Harry was blindingly furious that he was to be greeted at his wedding by his future husband’s lover. For a moment he considered tossing it all aside and running away to America. Hang the title, hang tradition, he would forge a new path. Eggsy squeezed his hand and Harry loosened his spine. This was a contract marriage and it was agreed that Percival was untouchable. The footman came and opened the door. Harry stepped out of the carriage and Percival gave him a perfect bow.

“Marquess, may I offer my congratulations on this day?” Percival asked.

“Thank you. Is the Baron waiting?”

“He is, though not long. He wanted to make sure that everything was taken care of in a manner that befit a man of your stature.”

“I do not understand.”

“You will soon enough,” Percival replied. He looked into the carriage and at the footman and driver. “Merlin arranged this in the formal room they have. It has a small balcony that men could discreetly find their way to, to watch the marriage.”

“I’ll stay with the horses, sir,” the driver said.

“I would like to watch,” Jesse said.

Harry sent a pleading look to Eggsy who nodded and stepped out of the carriage. When he turned he caught a look of almost disgust on Percival’s face which he thought was rich all things considered. “This balcony?”

“Where we go in, the third door on the right, go up a flight and then left in the first hall and the second door on the left. A few of our servants will already be there.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy told Percival and the two went into the building and the carriage drove off.

Harry and Percival stared at each other. “I do not take him away from you,” Harry said. “This is a business arrangement.”

“Everyone has told him how he should be grateful that he gets to wed the incredible Harry Hart, Marquess of Cardoc. He must be so excited and humbled to have found himself in your affection. Everyone in the world is on your side,” Percival said calmly. “He has us. Roxy and I, and that is all. He is not lucky in friends and acquaintances like you. No one tells you that you are lucky because in the world’s eyes he has just enough against him, why would anyone say you were the one to be blessed? So I am saying it now. You are lucky to be with him. He is a good, and kind, and gracious man. You figured it is luck because he has the money to fix the hole your relatives put you in. You do not see the luck that you have in marrying him. Treat him poorly at your own peril.”

“My world can crash around me if he breathes one word about the truth of this marriage. I am giving everything I am over to him,” Harry said, “Do not think I take this or him lightly.”

Percival gave him a look, “that a part of you believes he would breathe such, shows how little regard you have for him. I again offer my congratulations to you, for you gain much today. And I offer you my pity that you do not see just how much you gain.” Percival gave another perfect bow and walked away.

Harry was shaken by the encounter. To be spoken to so, by an assistant, by what was fundamentally a mistress was jarring. And the implications in the words were too much for Harry to do with in that moment. He knew he detested the man for doing this moments before the marriage was to take place and would never forgive him for that. Harry collected himself and went into the building and for a moment realized that he did not know where to go. He would not panic. He presumed that Percival had been sent to direct him and hadn’t bothered, an act of pettiness.

“Marquess,” Merlin’s voice was there beside him. In his state he had not even noticed the man standing right there. His suit was perfect. An elegant cut, the black waistcoat with black stitching a dramatic touch that well suited him. He gave a bow. “Thank you,” Merlin said.

“For what?” Harry asked. He wasn’t aware he had done anything. He had not even remembered the gift, it was left in the carriage.

“For coming.”

“I keep my word.”

“And I keep mine,” Merlin replied.

“It is a small common ground,” Harry whispered.

“Marquess -”

“Please, Cardoc,” Harry begged wanting in that moment at least a pretense of closeness. “I know what I said before but, please.”

“Cardoc,” Merlin said and moved closer. He held out his hand. “Those who know me call me Merlin.”

“I do not know that I can,” Harry said. To call a personal name in public, seemed so wrong. “Darrow is your last name is it not?”

“You know my name,” Merlin was clearly surprised. “And yes if you prefer, Darrow is acceptable.”

“Darrow, it is rude to keep our few guests waiting.” Harry straightened his spine. “I will do my best to only improve your life.”

“An interesting promise,” Merlin said, “And I promise the same. Let us see if we rise to the challenge.”

Harry held his breath for a moment and let it out. He put his hand in Merlin’s and they walked forward. Merlin opened the door and Harry went in. There were flowers. Bows along the small benches in the chamber clearly meant for weddings. There were not that many seats and they only filled half of them. He looked up and saw Eggsy on the balcony who gave him a smile and wave. When he looked at the room, James and Miss Morton both sat at the front and he was relieved that Percival was a few rows back and to the side; at least some propriety was observed. 

They walked slowly forward to the officiant and when Merlin gave a nod he began.

It was thirty minutes and Harry was wed. When the man said they could kiss to seal their vows, Harry looked at Merlin and wondered what he should do. They hadn’t discussed this. But Merlin leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry’s a ghost of a kiss that barely touched him. He moved his head back a little and it was the first time that Harry noticed that Merlin had attractive eyes.

The clapping began and they turned to face the small crowd.

“Three cheers for our blissful couple,” James shouted and the crowd happily provided huzzahs. Merlin and Harry moved down the aisle and out of the room. The carriage Harry was lead to was different than the one he had arrived in, but it drove them to Merlin’s house smoothly. They entered and the staff who had stayed behind to prepare for the small gathering all congratulated them happily. Eggsy was right the staff did not look scared of Merlin.

Soon the small group joined them and it was easy for Harry to avoid Merlin as he talked with people and pushed the story of their happiness. When they sat for luncheon, Harry did not, but stayed standing and raised his wine glass. “To my esteemed husband, Baron Strange. In society’s eyes we were an unexpected match to say the least -”

“The very least,” Viscount Travers interjected and the whole group laughed and Harry gave a grin.

“Very least,” he amended, “But I can say with great sincerity that no one else in the whole of England could suits my needs and hopes for the future the way you do. I thank you for this day.” He held up the glass and everyone at the table did so.

“To the baron and the marquess,” Roxy called out and everyone repeated. Harry sat down and all eyes turned to Merlin and he just stared back at them all. Oh lord, Harry realized that the Baron didn’t realize he was supposed to make a toast as well. The silence grew heavy and awkward.

“Oh!” Merlin said and blinked. “I am supposed to do that as well, aren’t I?” There was some polite laughter, far less authentic than there just had been. The chair scraped as Merlin stood. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I have no gift of smooth tongue as the Marquess does. But I echo his sentiment that our future will be better together than apart. I am very good at inventing things, at building them and I believe that what Cardoc and I will build together will stand the test of time. To the future,” Merlin said.

“To the future,” everyone repeated and Merlin was clearly relieved to sit down.

The luncheon went well and far too quickly. They should have planned a larger party because all too soon the guests left. Even James took his leave, though Harry implored him with his eyes to stay.

“Where do you two go?” Merlin asked and Harry turned.

“We go to the Marquess’s house for the night,” Roxy said. “You two do not need us here this eve.”

“Bloody well do, we have that gun powder in the lab we were going to play with,” Merlin protested.

“It will keep until you return from the country,” Percival said. “You leave early tomorrow so we will see you when you return.”

Roxy hugged her uncle tightly and whispered something that Harry could not hear. In a blink, he and Merlin were left standing there. And Harry was lost.

“I am going to my office,” Merlin said. “You are welcome to the library, or any room in the house really.” He disappeared without another word.

Harry went to the library which was a lovely space. He settled in with a book and was so grateful when it was Eggsy and not a strange servant who brought him tea. “It was a beautiful ceremony, Harry,” he said. “Simple, elegant. The flowers were a nice touch. Bet they were Miss Morton’s idea. She is big into flowers.”

“They were a nice addition.” Harry took the cup of tea. “What happens now?”

“Now is you drink tea, and later you will eat supper, and then eventually go to sleep. Tomorrow we travel to the country for a few days, made sure I was in the small group of servants following along, I did. Wasn’t going to leave you out there all alone.”

“What would I do without you?” Harry had to ask.

“Don’t rightly know, sir,” Eggsy replied and winked. “I don’t think that he’ll be knocking on your door tonight.”

“Why would he do that?” Harry was a little confused.

“Harry,” Eggsy chided.

It took him a moment. “Ahh,” Harry realized what he meant. “Our contract states there is no obligation for such and his preference is very clear.”

“Jesse said he knocked on the office door, and Merlin said he almost has the plan, he is unlikely to emerge for the rest of the night. Would you like company?”

“It would be very much appreciated.” Harry spent the whole evening of his first night as a wedded man with his valet and when he retired to bed there had been no sign of his husband. He supposed that this was what the rest of his life would be like. If he wasn’t so exhausted from it all, he would have been heartbroken.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin could feel himself relaxing as they headed towards the cottage, he had missed it desperately. His husband was next to him and Merlin could not make that change settle into his brain. Husband. It felt almost like a mythological creature, something impossible.

Husband.

He looked at Harry who was looking out the window. The early morning light suited the man, bathed him well. Merlin knew the man was attractive, it was easy to see. “Do you spend much time in the country Cardoc?” It seemed like a safe enough question.

“Some, more when I was young. We had a house in the country when I was young but after my parents passed, I sold it and stayed in the city. I have attended many a country house party though.” 

Merlin looked at him, “We will have to throw one of those, yes?”

“At your place, can it fit that many people?”

“Lord no, I meant when we have your estate properly restored. We will have to throw one of those large parties? Where everyone invades your home and gives you no peace until you want to stab them and have their corpses fertilize the crops?” Merlin smiled at Harry.

“You will not murder our guests, Darrow,” Harry ordered. “Country parties have much to recommend them.”

“I have never seen such.” The carriage turned and Merlin’s smile grew natural. “We are almost home.”

“Do you not like the city?”

“I love the city and it is where business is. But I raised Roxy here for the most part. It holds my heart.” Merlin looked at the green grass as the carriage rode and could almost make out the cottage.

“I don’t understand.”

“That a home could hold my heart? Or that I have a heart at all?” Merlin asked.

“No, you said raised Miss Morton. She is your heir and would have spent time with you, but her parents.”

“Her father lives, I assume anyways. When my sister grew sick he just disappeared with most of her jewelry.”

“Your sister was ill?”

“For a long time. She and Roxy moved in and it was just a slow wasting away, the doctor could do nothing. I could do nothing. The cemetery had an old tree and we were able to bury her under that. Lottie would have liked that.” Merlin shook his head. “I was so worried about Roxy, she mourned terrifyingly. Loud, ferocious. The doctor wanted me to sedate her. But I couldn’t - her screams matched what my heart felt. And eventually we grew out of the grief.”

“I am sorry for your loss. I am sure the lord is glad of her company,” Harry said.

Merlin snorted a bit. “Lottie, at the hand of God?” He laughed some more. “Cardoc, that woman has kicked Lucifer off his seat and is running the ship below us.”

Harry gasped, “you say such a horrible thing about your sister?”

Merlin could only laugh some more, “Cardoc, she was a menace, a thorough and proper demon of the best order. She flayed people alive with her tongue and had a mind that puts mine to shame. When the priest came to her, asked her to repent her sins before death she told him, ‘I do not have the time to repent a list that long, sir and besides it was all far too fun to regret.’ May Roxy have half her strength of will.”

“You speak ill of the dead.”

“No, I speak wonderfully of the fiercest spirit to ever walk this earth. Heaven is far too boring an eternity for a soul such as hers.” Merlin glanced out the window. “We are here.” The carriage slowed and turned and a servant came and opened their door.

“Mr. Darrow, you are home!”

“You will refer to your employer properly!” Harry said shocked.

The servant gave a bow, “My apologies, Baron Strange.”

“You know I care not,” Merlin replied and left the carriage, “Tell me how the bees fare.”

“Sir, you will be pleased I think,” the servant said and Merlin in his excitement of being home, rather forgot his husband and he and the servant went into the house talking about the bees and other things that had occurred in his absence. Merlin talked to the other servants, greeted them happily. He wished they had come to the city with them, but he also understood that this was their home and to move them would have been cruel. He hurried out back and into the beekeeper clothes to check on the hives. 

“Excellent, excellent,” he said, pleased with how the boxes were doing. It had been such a fascinating design from Eastern Europe and he had adapted it a little and they seemed to be thriving. He spoke with the servant who was tending the bees and they worked together for an hour, and at the end Merlin put a small bit of comb onto a plate provided. He took off the work clothes and picked up the plate to head to the house for some bread. Inside he stopped, confused for a moment who the man in his home was. “Oh,” Merlin said awkwardly, “Yes, well, hello and welcome to the cottage.”

“Thank you, that would have been appreciated some time ago,” Harry said.

“You have not stood there the whole time have you?” Merlin was aghast. “Surely one of the servants helped you. You had the company of your valet.”

“They did, but it was not their place, it was yours.”

“I had to check the bees,” Merlin replied. He held up the plate. “Fresh honey?” He could see that Harry wanted to yell at him about manners more, but the enticement of fresh honey was distracting him. “I promise it will be delicious. Come have some bread and honey with me in the garden.”

“No, thank you,” Harry said. “You need to think of others, not just your work.”

“My work means we have the oil lamps, and the money need to repair your life,” Merlin said. “My work is what saves you from ruin. I am always thinking of others when I am doing my work.” He looked down at the honey. “Excuse me.” He walked to the kitchen and saw Jesse and Hamish and the lad Eggsy. At least they seemed to get along in a way their employers could not. “Please enjoy some fresh honey,” he told them. He had rather lost his appetite for it. He dropped it off and went to his office and did not emerge for hours, ignoring knocks and requests that he eat.

************************

He heard footsteps and turned. “Cardoc,” he said in surprise. “This is early for you to be awake.” He did not think in general men of society were up at dawn.

“I am an early riser.”

“I did not know that about you,” Merlin said. 

“You know little about me,” Harry replied.

“Similar to what you know of me.” Merlin looked at him. “I was going for a morning ride. Would you care for a horse?”

“That would be welcomed,” Harry said. 

Merlin gestured to his stable master who came over. “Ready the chestnut for the Marquess,” Merlin said and the man hurried to his job. “I do not know what sort of rider you are, but the chestnut is a good mount, gentle but not boring.”

“I am a fair rider. I wish I could do it more,” Harry said. “But I do not own any horses, but rely on the stables in town.”

“We can see about securing you a private horse,” Merlin offered.

“I am fine without,” Harry said.

Merlin figured he loathed the idea of anything from Merlin. Merlin’s money was good enough to repair Harry’s title but not for the man himself. Merlin wondered how exhausting it must be to have to have wed a man you loathed. Merlin for his part did not loathe Harry, he just had little interest in him. He wondered if that was better or worse. The other horse was readied and they went for the dawn ride. Merlin relaxed and almost found having company enjoyable. Percival had often joined him on morning rides and it was pleasurable to have one next to him. Harry was indeed a fair rider, controlled, comfortable.

“I’ll show you our land,” Merlin said and took Harry on a tour, and pointed out various aspects and things and eventually they made their way back to the cottage. “Do you like it here?”

“It is nicer than I expected,” Harry said.

“What did you expect?” Merlin asked. He tried not to sound too biting, but it was hard not to read into Harry’s words.

“Smaller,” Harry said. “I thought you meant cottage cottage not how…” Harry did not finish the sentence but Merlin could parse it out easily enough.

“Not how your people refer to cottage, more as an irony. Oh the country cottage such a small place barely 40 rooms? The joke of playing humble?” Merlin sneered. “Follow me.” He kicked the horses’s sides and took off. He could hear the other horse but ignored it as they went down the lane. They took a path well maintained and when they came through the trees they could see a grand estate. Smaller than the Marquess seat, but still a large house, old, but carrying the age well. “Your friends would call that their cottage would they not?”

“Perhaps,” Harry said. “Who owns that estate? Is it open for tour?”

“Sometimes, though the east wing is under repair. As to whom owns it?” Merlin looked at the place in almost disgust. “I do.” He clicked his tongue and turned and went through the trees at a slower pace.

“If you own that, why do you live in the cottage?”

“Because I would as soon burn that estate to the ground,” Merlin said. “The family that had owned it had been a part of the repatriation.”

“I do not understand.”

“Three generations ago, the English came and said the land was needed. Land that had been in families for a thousand years. Just taken away. All gone, you were forced out in a month. The family that owned that house took my family’s land and could not even manage it well. And when they faltered I took it all.”

“The people you took it from had nothing to do with what happened to your family.”

“No, but they took rich land and possibility and turned it to dross. Something you are familiar with,” Merlin said. “Tell me Cardoc, when I fix your problem, will you then dig another hole? What measure of man are you? You will have taken everything what will you do with it?”

“I am not taking anything that was not offered,” Harry snapped.

“You will eventually.”

“You think you are alone in suffering?” Harry looked at him. “My grandmother married beneath her stature. She was not cut off completely but our branch of the family was made most unwelcome.” Harry stopped their horses. “I have clawed my way to where I am. I have spent decades cultivating an air, creating a masquerade. No one in society except James knew how little I was worth. They all thought I was frugal because I liked to keep my wealth, not because there was none to be found. A thousand a year, Darrow, and society believed I had five times that. Do you have any comprehension what a delicate balance I have walked my whole life?”

“You have had more advantages than most and want me to feel bad for you? This grandmother did she marry someone poor, just how beneath herself did she sink?”

“It wasn’t like she married a man of trade, he was landed gentry,” Harry said unthinking. He stilled. “Darrow, I do not mean to -”

“No, I think you exactly mean to, but thank you for your kindness,” Merlin said.

“Kindness?”

“You show me that it is futile to build even a considerate relationship. Forge a path in society for my Roxy, and I will deal with your debts and we will do our best to speak as few words as possible to each other.” Merlin gave a bow of his head and took off. He was relieved that Harry followed at a slower pace. He would be unlikely to listen to any apology right now. He handed his horse over to the stable master and shut himself in his office. He tended to the long term needs of the cottage and settled into some of the work that he had left there, soothing himself with numbers and schematics. When a servant knocked and said dinner was ready, he collected himself and went to the dining room. Harry was waiting in an impressive suit. “Marquess,” Merlin said and bowed.

“Baron, please, at home is such formality necessary?” Harry asked.

“I think it might be,” Merlin said. “You think so little of what is going to make your life better. I cannot fathom that.”

“It is egregious habit,” Harry said. “I am not saying it is correct, but it is what society believes. To not maintain the strata, things fall apart.”

“They are perhaps things that should fall apart. Roxy is mocked. Because she has traveled too far. Her tour of France and Italy was acceptable. Germany and Austria a little much but fine. But say she has been to the Ottoman Empire, that she lived in India, that she has stood in the Holy Land and people sneer. She has seen the beduin peoples, the great pyramids and wept at their awe. One or two languages, wonderful. Five? And people wonder what is wrong with her. She studies science and natural philosophy. Society loves women who love flowers, but that she grows them, studies them, spends hours herself on them? That is wrong. She is a gift that your world turns down. How, why?”

“It is difficult to explain.”

“Even if you could I would not understand. It is so meaningless.”

“I am meaningless you mean.”

Merlin did not answer that, wanting a little revenge for the earlier trade comment. It was not attractive of him, but it was honest. They ate the rest of the meal in heavy silence and Harry retired early, Merlin returned to his office. The next three days they only saw each other at dinner and the conversation was awkward. The servants were tense and when it came time to return to London everyone was relieved.

Merlin decided to ride to London instead of being in the carriage. He noticed at the last minute that Eggsy slid into the carriage with Harry. He supposed the man had all the comfort he needed in this world. Society, Merlin’s money, and his valet’s love.

What more did a man really need?

When they arrived home, Harry disappeared into the house and Merlin went to the lab. Percival was there mixing some liquids that began to smoke. “Careful,” Merlin said.

“I am almost always careful,” Percival replied and poured it out carefully and then put a piece of tarnished silver in. He pulled it back out. “Hmm,” he made careful notes in his journal and then put the silver back in and checked the clock. “I have 5 minutes, then 10, then 20 provided the silver is intact. Would you like to discuss your trip?”

“No,” Merlin said.

“That bad?”

“I have you and Roxy and my work. It was always enough before. Why would that change?”

“Because you are now wed?” Percival asked.

“Such a small change, hardly worth noticing,” Merlin took his jacket off and sat down and pulled over some tools. “Now then let us work.”

Percival reached out and lay his hand over Merlin’s for a moment and Merlin clasped it tightly. They were quiet and watched the liquid continue to smoke. Merlin gave a squeeze and they went to work.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we move three months forward after the honeymoon

“You dance beautifully my dear,” Harry said to Roxy, “still a little fast, but leaps and bounds, leaps and bounds above where you first began.”

“Oh, am I allowed to leap and bound?” Roxy asked with a smile. “Shall I halt and jump as high as I can? It is fairly high you know. I am petite but have strong legs.” The ballroom was crowded and hot. “I admit the air would probably be better up high.”

Harry would have chided her for indelicate conversation but a turn took them away from each other. He could see her laughing through the other dancers and she had such a lively and expressive face. It was honestly a joy to escort her to these functions. She had taken to his tutelage well. Harry could not tell if it was out of a sincere desire to do well in society, or simply that she had a thirst for any knowledge that was to be gained. The biggest problem he had had with her in the last two months was over her dresses and hair. 

Harry was generally considered an expert in fashion, even women’s, and he was unaccustomed to being ignored on this topic. She wanted her hair so simple, set in designs the lower class used because they were easier. No matter how many times he told her society was not about easy, she would not listen. He almost would have respected that stubbornness, if it wasn’t against him. Eventually they created a compromise and he noted with some pleasure that more than one woman was trying to copy Roxy’s hair. When they returned to each other in the dance, Roxy’s smiled was gone. “Problem?”

“The Duke there, he is making his dance partner uncomfortable,” she whispered and Harry looked over.

“He is romancing her,” he told her. “His has no heir and his wife died two years ago. A young wife is a necessity.”

“And there is the right one to be found I am sure, but not her.”

“How do you know?” The dance took Harry away again and he watched the couple she pointed out and Harry had to agree at least that they did not match on the dance floor but that did not matter much, if the girl’s family wanted the match.

“Marquess, please, can you not influence her family away from the match?” Roxy asked when they were together. The song ended and Harry escorted her for air outside.

“Why?” Harry asked. “I am no gossip, and do not interfere with the business of my betters.”

“He is not so much better than you, not really. He will crush her. He thinks he wants young and demure, and maybe he does, but she isn’t. She is shy, truly shy and when he tries to get her to open up and she doesn’t, he will break her and then break her more when that doesn’t work.”

“You can tell all that from a dance?”

“Look at her body,” Roxy turned them and they could see the duke talking to the girl’s family and the poor girl was moving by increments, the smallest ways to create space between her and the duke. “She is scared Harry, she is not yet ten and eight and he is almost your age. Is there not another option for him?”

Harry thought of everyone currently out in society and a flash of red caught his eye. “I have a thought. If the duke goes to the card room, I make no promises but I can talk to him.” He gave Roxy a look, “I have influence, but not as much as you think.”

“But you can try, because you are a gentleman and you could not bear to be part of the ruin of that girl.”

“Marriage is hardly ruination,” Harry pointed out.

Roxy gave him a look, “Yes, you regularly speak of the bliss you share in your marriage. Where exactly is your husband?”

“Your uncle is at home, as he often is. And you go too far,” he warned her. He enjoyed her sharp conversation, but his marriage to her uncle was one of the things they did not talk about.

“Would you curse someone to the life you lead in your home now? At least you and Uncle Merlin ignore each other. He would not ignore her. And then he would and it would be all the worse.”

“You know little of men,” Harry said.

“I know enough,” Roxy shrugged. “Few impress.” She saw Lady Travers and excused herself from Harry.

Harry watched people, and tried to think of a way to approach the duke. He didn’t want to interfere, this was putting himself forward in a way he seldom did. But he also found that he did not want to disappoint Roxy. She had by far been the most welcoming member of his new household. She was overly casual with the servants, but when she extended that to Eggsy he found that he could not object. They were becoming as friendly as society would allow, more if he was honest. He enjoyed the way they spoke of novels and the way their laugh run through the halls.

She was kind to him, as well. More often than not she was his dinner companion, Merlin and his partner often locked away. Roxy had tried a few times to explain or excuse but after the first month his indifference seemed to understood. She had looked disappointed in him that night and he couldn’t understand why. They all knew he was no man of science and to pretend such for the sake of some household harmony would have been foolish.

He saw the duke headed to the card room and followed along. Harry managed to secure the fourth chair at the table. The duke smiled at him. “Cardoc, not used to you at my table. I usually play higher than you like.”

Harry gave a smile. “Well, I’m feeling lucky tonight,” he said and gave a nod to the other companions. “I trust my word that I can cover any debts is sufficient?”

“Of course,” one of the other men said immediately. James was at a different table and was looking concerned but Harry gave a small shake of his head. He could do this. He was a fair card player, and more he had watched all these men play for years and was sure he knew how they played. First though he would need to lose a bit, and it had him fighting down panic. Years of guarding his money was hard to overcome. But Roxy had asked something of him and it was hard to say no to her.

The conversation was casual and he lost the first two rounds, and then won the third. The Duke smiled at him, “well played, Cardoc.” The gaze sharpened. “Do you play much with your husband.”

“No, cards are not a priority for him,” Harry replied. 

“Too busy making money hand over fist,” one of the others joked. “Why you can play higher stakes, isn’t it?”

Harry wouldn’t respond to that, and lost the next hand. “Sir,” he said when he began to deal. “I saw you dancing with Miss Walthan, a sweet young girl.”

The duke nodded, “She is. Just the sort I am looking for.”

“Of course,” Harry said, “At your age, that makes sense.”

The duke gave him a look, “I was given to understand I am only a couple years older than you, Cardoc.” He played his cards with barely looking and Harry hoped to win back some of the money he had lost. “Still a lot of life left in us to enjoy young missus. Though you prefer tradesmen. Good with their hands.” The other men laughed.

Harry gave him a glacial stare. “Baron Strange, is indeed skilled with hands and if I am not mistaken you have made a packet because of his work. The sort of packet you can spend impressing a girl to wed you. So maybe it would be a touch ungentlemanly to speak of my husband in such a tone?” He did not like the man, but it was unacceptable for him to be spoken of such. He played his hand and won. He smiled at the duke, “But still, I understand why you would want such a biddable girl. The only other person of her status on the mart right now is Lady Grace, and well,” Harry made sure to give a pause and chuckle, “we all know that you,” he paused, “Never mind. Whose deal is it?”

“I what?” The Duke was clearly falling into the trap Harry was laying and Harry had to be careful to spring it gently or this would fail and he would have made a powerful enemy.

“I was speaking too freely,” Harry demurred. “Please accept my apologies.”

“You were and now you do not speak freely enough, Cardoc. Tell me, your meaning. She is a widow, I can have any virgin I want. She didn’t birth her husband any whelps, why would she for me?”

Charming, Harry thought, but he just shrugged. “True. Of course, he never bed her, as he preferred men. But at your age, a woman with that much creativity and spirit? No, you have earned the rest of a soft and quiet woman. You don’t need the challenge, the spark that a woman like Lady Grace would entail. The man that tames a woman like that? No, better go for your young miss. You won’t at all be bored with such company within two months.” Oh thank god he won the next hand as well and was only down thirty pounds. He was leaving the table. “Well gentlemen, I will be off before I let my tongue ruin the evening. Duke the money will be to you on the morrow.” He stood and gave the table a bow and left the room. 

Harry went outside and found a quiet corner and tried not to panic at having put himself so forward like that. Just at Roxy’s request, her belief that the girl would be hurt. He has spent decades blending into society, and this, the men would talk of this and he might have ruined everything. 

“Harry,” James said coming up to him. “Harry are you alright?”

“What is the duke saying, am I...what trouble am I in?” Harry asked.

“None,” James swore. “Harry he was intrigued. He is in there right now talking with Lady Grace. You might soon find yourself declared the best matchmaker along with best dressed.”

Harry leaned against the wall. “No, thank you. That is a title I would not relish.” He shuddered, from the coolness of the brick at his back, from relief that he hadn’t destroyed their plans. “It was foolish to take such a risk for one of Roxy’s whims.”

James laughed, “She hardly has whims, Harry. She observes the world better than many. Than most. That is actually the problems. She sees and understands too much.”

“Getting to know her that well.”

“I’m at your place for dinner twice a week. We converse. And I’m a fair hand at observation as well,” James replied. “And I observe that yet again Merlin is not with you.”

“My job was to gain Roxy good stead in society and I am doing that. He cannot be bothered to see that, then the fault lies in him.”

James sighed. “Or, Harry, he is trusting you enough, trusting your skills enough to see her through this quagmire.”

Harry had never thought of it in that light. “I haven’t even spoken to him in a week, James. The house is so cold.”

“You could try?” James suggested kindly. “You are a warm man. Warm the house.”

Harry shook his head. “He wants nothing from me beyond what I am providing.”

James wanted to knock their heads together, but to do so would cost him his friendship with Harry. He had spent the last three months, nudging, but Harry was firm in his belief that he was hated. And Merlin certainly wasn’t helping with that.

“I am next on Roxy’s card,” James said. “Come inside?”

“Soon enough,” Harry promised. He stayed outside for a little longer and then went inside. And indeed the duke was with the target Harry had suggested and the girl that Roxy had worried over seemed to be relaxed. Perhaps it would all work out.

**********************************

It was the rare breakfast where they were all at the table together. Roxy was reading the paper and Merlin was reading some letters. Harry was sipping tea and almost dropped his cup at the way Roxy squealed.

“Problem lass?” Merlin asked concerned.

“The duke proposed to Lady Grace,” Roxy pointed at the paper. “The banns are being read. Cardoc you did it!”

“Did what?”

“Little, I did little,” Harry said. 

“Hardly, little.” Roxy turned to her uncle. “The duke was looking to remarry. And the girl he had his eye on was just the wrong person. I begged Cardoc to help steer him away, and he did. Harry saved the girl from a marriage that would be ill advised for her.” Roxy jumped up and hugged Harry and Harry clearly did not know what to do with that affection. She even kissed his cheek. “Thank you for listening to me.”

“You are welcome,” he replied and gave her hand a squeeze. “Do you feel grateful enough to me, to put your hair up properly for the ball next weekend?”

Roxy smiled at him. “I am just grateful enough for that,” she told him. She kissed her uncle as well and headed to the lab.

Harry waited for Merlin to make his excuses. But the man continued to eat and read and seemed to be ignoring Harry. Harry continued with his breakfast, and hated the silence. “What do you read?”

“Letters that puzzle me,” Merlin said. “You don’t care.”

“I might,” Harry protested.

Merlin looked up at him. “You haven’t before. When I tried to engage you.”

“When did you do that?” Harry pressed. “Never. You try your best to never talk to me.”

“You don’t like my manner of address, Cardoc. I speak too plain, so I don’t bother. Conversations between us wear us both down.”

“I am used to my own silence, but in this house it hurts.”

Merlin looked at him. “You listened to Roxy.”

“I did, she makes it difficult not to,” Harry replied. “And she has been kind to me.” The implication of course that Merlin had not been.

Merlin gathered up his letters and stood. He gave Harry a bow. “I will leave you be, enjoy your day.”

It was perhaps the most pleasant thing Merlin had said to him in months. “You as well,” Harry said.

Merlin went to the door and paused, “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For listening to her.” Merlin looked at Harry. “For seeing her.”

“She stands before me, it would be hard to miss her.”

“You miss much,” Merlin said, “But I am glad you do not miss her.” He disappeared down the hall and Harry had no idea what to do with the conversation that had just occurred. He finished his breakfast and decided to go for a walk, to maybe wrap his head around the fact that that was the very first conversation they had ever had that did not end in bitterness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> busy weekend and this is unedited, sorry, but wanted to post it.

Merlin was puzzled and couldn’t find the solution which was frustrating. When he was frustrated he was grumpy. Roxy and Percival knew how to deal with it, and his own staff were fine, but he knew that Cardoc’s staff were avoiding him, and so was the man himself. But then Harry always avoided him.

Only he couldn’t this time, as this involved Harry. He picked up the letters and went to the door. He found Jesse walking through the hall. “Do you know where the Marquess is, lad?”

Jesse turned around a few times like he would appear in the hall. “Not here,” he said helpfully, proud of himself. He then brightened even more. “I think this time of day he is often in the blue room.” Merlin headed left. “No not that blue room, the blue room you hadn’t even known you had.”

“I have a second blue room?”

“Hey, you are worse than me, I know all the rooms in the house. There is the kitchen, the servant’s quarters, the -”

“Jesse, where is the second blue room?” He was given directions and headed there. He knocked on the door and heard the Marquess call him in. “Cardoc,” Merlin said as he went in. “Can you clear your schedule for a few days?”

Harry picked up a small book on his desk. “Not the next few, too many engagements. I can juggle and next week spare four days. Why?”

“Too late,” Merlin shook his head. “I want to go tomorrow.”

“And I cannot, wherever it is.” Harry shook his head. “This party is too important.”

“This is more important,” Merlin said.

“This ball could fully launch your niece well into society, surely you don’t think anything is more important than that?” Harry said. “Really, because why have you done all this if that wasn’t the goal?”

Merlin paused and looked at the letters. They were married, technically he could handle the situation, but it would go better with Harry. “This really can’t wait.”

“I am sure it can,” Harry replied. “You married me to do one job, and now you don’t want me to do it? Make up your mind Strange.”

Merlin felt his jaw tighten. “I will deal with this myself. Thank you for your work.”

“Good day, Baron,” Harry said formally.

Merlin went to Percival and showed him the letters. “Hmmm,” Percival agreed. “When do you and the Marquess head to his country house?”

“He is too busy with Roxy this week. He could go next week, but I do not want to let this situation linger any longer than it has to, if our hunch is correct.” Merlin looked at Percival. “Will you help me attend to this?”

“You will miss the ball that the Marquess is sure will set Roxy well in society,” Percival warned. “That might not look good.”

“I will explain the situation to Roxy,” Merlin said. “He was wed to help her. I was wed to deal with this. And I dislike being stolen from.”

“We leave on the morrow?”

“Aye, be prepared,” Merlin said. “I’ll arrange horses.”

They headed out before dawn and switched horses halfway and made it before supper to the seat of the Marquess. They looked at the house. “Roof should be done,” Percival said mildly.

“We should have been hands on from the beginning,” Merlin said. “I made a mistake.” He seldom did that, and was holding his fury on a tight leash. “Let us see where else we have been cheated.”

They went and knocked on the door and the aging butler answered saying that no one was home and they were not offering tours at this time. “I am the Baron Strange, wed to Marquess Cardoc and I am here to check on the progress of the repairs.”

“Come in, come in,” the man said eagerly. “We have begun, and I think you will be well pleased.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said and took the measure of the man. He looked sincere and happy to see them. It was unlikely he was the culprit. “Your letter was received about the progress and I have to admit as the person funding it, I was excited to see, and to be able to assess what else might be needed.”

“You are too good sir, the 200 pounds you sent allowed us to begin some excellent improvements.” The man gave them a smile and lead them to the living room. “Nothing so big as the roof or wall repairs, of course, but I imagine you wanted to do a personal assessment before we saw to those repairs.”

“Indeed,” Merlin agreed. Merlin had sent 400 pounds. “So what has the money allowed?”

“I was able to hire some people and the first step was a proper clean of the whole house. It gave us the chance to make a list of everything that needed serious work, or just a little refreshing. We also fixed the stables, and cleared all the chimneys.”

“That is good work,” Percival said.

“Thank you, I try. I should have retired two years ago, but was unlikely to see a pension from King,” the man flushed a little. “My pardon.”

“Not at all, I understand he was shite,” Merlin said and the butler laughed and then covered it with a cough.

“I have been fortunate though, been training up a man, and he has been of great service to me.”

“Could we meet him?” Percival asked, exchanging a look with Merlin.

“He’s gone to the village,” the butler said. “Shall I give you a tour?”

“That would be wonderful,” Merlin agreed. They walked through the house, and out to the stables and the man was clearly proud of how much he had done with the money.

“May I ask why you are in charge of this?” Percival was clearly being gentle. “Wouldn’t this be the job of the steward?”

“It would,” the butler agreed, “but when the previous Marquess passed, and the current one was clearly...struggling, he took another job, didn’t even give notice. I tried to keep things going as best as I could. Knew the marquess was under a fearsome burden, and then money started arriving, and the man that was sent along to help me run things, and you are here now to do an accounting so we can move to the bigger projects. I would dearly love to see the house restored to her grandeur.”

There was the information that Merlin needed. They went back to the house and asked to be left alone in the office. They settled in and went through papers. They found the letter they had sent and saw the amount had been changed. “Decent forger, our thief,” Percival said. They went through other missives and collected what was important. “The butler is a good man and was clearly taken advantage of.”

“Hmmm,” Merlin agreed, “this man was probably planning a standard theft of the place and saw an opportunity. I’d applaud his guile if he hadn’t absconded with my money. We will deal with him upon his return.”

“If he had gone to the village he would have heard about the riders coming to the estate. Even money he is long gone.”

“You are probably correct.” Merlin looked around the office. “He isn’t quite the only concern though. I cannot trace all the lost money. I have spent the last several months making an accounting of what King and that wastrel Charlie were doing, but the accounts just don’t add up. They invested in a couple of my projects that did well, but never saw the money.”

“Their solicitor?”

“Gone, I cannot even find a trace of the man in the records.”

“There is the answer then. Why don’t you ask the marquess?”

“I have tried to engage him on this, he is always dismissive,” Merlin poured through some papers he found. “Hmmm, what is this? King was stealing from himself?” He handed the letters to Percival who read.

“Robbing Peter to pay Peter,not even Paul?” Percival frowned. “Is this letters to himself? No the writing is...what is going on here?” He came over and they went through everything they found. They weren’t the first to do so, it was clear many hands had been over all these papers, but being men of contracts and puzzles they saw patterns other people didn’t. “There,” Percival said and snatched a letter from Merlin’s hands. “Ohhh,” he said. “The reason you couldn’t find a solicitor - there wasn’t one, King was pretending to be his solicitor and trying to manage everything himself.” He put the letter on the table. “He didn’t disguise his writing enough here.”

“To what end, this is madness,” Merlin muttered.

“Paranoia, control? Who can say at this point,” Percival said. “But it isn’t that the solicitor ran off with the money.”

Merlin slowly arranged all the pieces in his mind. “Oh, the solicitor did run off with the money. He was setting up a long game. Crooked solicitor, ruined the family, not he or his son. So even if something paid out, the money got funneled into paying debts that the receipts were burned for, so no one would see and he deliberately made a few poor investments to blame on the solicitor. When it came out that the seat had been ruined he would have been the nobleman taken advantage of, he tried everything to hide the shame, etc, etc.” Merlin looked at the letters. “Only your eye would have caught this.”

Percival shrugged. “They could have never imagined looking at this the way we do. To them everything seemed above board. We might have figured this out sooner if you actually talked to the marquess once in a while, but we are here now.”

“I told you, I tried.”

“Did you?” Percival gave him a look. “Or were you your brisk self and just assumed he would read your mind like Roxy and I can? Did you say that you needed to talk to him about the financial situation he found himself in?”

Merlin had to concede the point. “Well, we have much to do, starting on the morrow.”

“Indeed,” Percival agreed.

They ate and settled in guest rooms for the night and sure enough the man that had been helping did not return. Percival, having the better manner, explained to the butler what happened and the man was clearly devastated by being conned like that.

“I will make it right sirs,” the butler said, “how much did he steal?”

“Fifty pounds,” Merlin interjected swiftly before Percival could give the true amount.

“That is my yearly wages,” the butler said. “I don’t know -”

“You were conned by a foul man, and it could happen to any, you owe me nothing,” Merlin promised him. “With your permission, Percival will stay a couple of weeks, help you with the house, hire more staff, including a proper steward and plan for the full restorations,” Merlin smiled at him. “I am afraid we will need to lean on you desperately, you know what this house can be with care and love. You will have to guide our hand.”

“It would be my pleasure, Baron,” the butler replied. “If I may, the Marquess did well marrying you.”

No one in Harry’s circle had said that to Merlin and it warmed him more than it should. “We will see this made right,” Merlin promised the old man. “You will see this place restored, and your last years will be spent in comfort here.”

“Thank you, sir,” the butler held back tears. “I have things to attend to.”

Merlin stayed three more days until he was sure that Percival had it all under control. When he hugged Percival goodbye he simply said, “See this right.”

Percival squeezed him back. “You can count on me.”

Merlin mounted his ride. “I never doubted it.” He made his way home and was relieved when he saw London. He went to the house and breathed far easier when he stepped in. “Hello, Roxy?” he called out.

Roxy came running down the stairs and he went and caught her easily. “You are home,” she smiled at him. “I have much to tell you.”

“I am anxious to hear it,” he promised her. He put her down. “Where is the marquess?”

“With James at their club,” she said. “What is in the bag you carry?”

“Soil and plant samples from the seat. Plants are doing poorly at the estate, I was hoping you could fix it.”

“You bring me the most wondrous things.” They settled into the lab and talked about everything that had happened, though he skimmed over the specific details he had discovered.

“I think, I would like to start my own salon,” Roxy said. “I have met other women who feel unnoticed by society, have interesting ideas. It would be fun to gather and talk.”

“A wonderful idea,” Merlin told her. “You will be amazing.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, “for everything.”

They worked for a couple more hours and parted her for bed and him to his office. He told the servants to ask the marquess to visit him upon his return. Merlin went through all the papers he had with the information they learned up at the estate and everything fell in line with their supposition. 

There was a knock on his door and he looked up, “Cardoc, please come in.”

Harry came in and gave a polite nod and sat down. His look was glacial. “Do you have a good trip away?”

“Not particularly, but answers were found.”

“The servants mentioned that Percival did not return with you.”

“No, he stayed at your estate to continue to oversee the situation.” He wondered why Harry looked so furious. “I need to tell you what we found.”

“You dare?” Harry managed to say after a moment. “You went to my house, and left him there in charge? A servant?”

“My friend,” Merlin’s voice held a warning tone, “There is no one better at organizing than he.”

“This should have been my decision!”

“I tried to make it your decision, I said we needed to travel and you said no! I’ve been trying for months to get you involved in the financial repair of your title and you have not given a damn. Why should you? You have me, for that, so that you can fripper your time away at your parties and your games, and your clothes.”

“Those parties are for your niece’s benefit,” Harry stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. “Do not dare suggest I have not pulled my weight. And what do you mean months? You barely speak to me.”

“Because you made it clear the effort wasn’t worth it!” Merlin was yelling now, frustrated beyond measure. “I tried, I asked you to see to the letters with me, but you said no enough I stopped trying.”

“They were about your inventions, or something and I am sorry but they hold little interest for me.”

“They were to everyone your uncle ever invested with, gaining insight to how the bloody hell he lost so much money when he had winning ventures in hand!” Merlin took a deep breath. “I needed to go to the estate because the butler sent word and the repairs he mentioned did not match the money I sent. It needed to be attended to immediately.”

“The steward should have sent word not the butler,” Harry protested.

“The steward quit before we wed, and they didn’t tell you, not wanting to add to your burden.”

“This was why you missed the ball? Your niece matters more to you more than anything.”

“She does, that is why I wed you,” Merlin went and poured himself a drink, exhausted beyond measure.

“You should have been there, a few more days wouldn’t have mattered.”

“Hundreds of pounds were stolen from repairs to your home, that could not wait.”

“It could have for her,” Harry insisted.

“Then you know me not at all,” Merlin replied. He swallowed the whole glass, appreciating the burn.

“Because money matters to you more than anything, even Roxy,” Harry sneered.

“Because the only way I know how to thank you for what you have done for her, is to see through my end of the bargain beyond measure!” Merlin threw his glass against the wall. “Because you see me as nothing, and I am not. I am my word, and my beliefs and my heart and all of those demanded no matter how much she is at the centre of me, I followed up on how you were being wrong. Because that is what a fucking gentleman does.”

Harry stared at him shocked beyond measure. “Strange,” he said.

“I know ye think little of me, but that does not mean I think little of myself or our bargain,” Merlin went and sat behind his desk. “I have everything sorted now. Your uncle was terribly crooked but it is done now.”

“What did you learn that James and I had not?” Harry asked.

Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t care.”

“I care deeply, about the information, and the lengths you went to sort it.” Harry sat there and waited. “Please, tell me, Strange.”

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him. “Did Roxy look beautiful?”

“She was remarkable,” Harry said. He tilted his head a bit. “I never told you, properly told you, you are welcome at our side at these functions.”

“You don’t want me there, I offend your friends.”

“James likes you,” Harry said. “Please, consider joining us, if only to see how she shines.”

Merlin watched him. “Your uncle knew they were ruining the estate and planned a long con.” Merlin explained what they discovered and the added bonus of the thief at the estate, and what Percival was doing there for the next week or two.

“So I have everything in hand.”

“I would like to help,” Harry said. 

“I have it in hand,” Merlin looked at him confused. Yes, Percival and Roxy helped him but in the end everything was always on his shoulders.

“This is my home,” Harry paused. “This is our home. I have been neglectful to it, and that was wrong. Let me make amends.”

“I need to send letters tomorrow,” Merlin said slowly.

“I will help you write them,” Harry promised. 

“We will fight. We always fight, it is exhausting. I am tired of leaving every conversation with you bleeding.”

“I did not know my words hurt you,” Harry said. “You always seem so distant.”

“Safeguards.”

“That is something I can well understand.” Harry stood up and held out his hand. “I am tired too, Strange. Perhaps we should both sleep and greet tomorrow anew?”

Merlin stood as well and shook his hand. “On the morrow, we begin.”


	16. Chapter 16

10 days later Percival was home, with lists and notes in hand that he handed over to Merlin. They consulted in private for a bit and Harry tried not to be offended that he was excluded. Though he supposed they needed a proper moment alone. He went to his study and was surprised when a servant came and said that the Baron was hoping they could talk. Harry went to Merlin’s office and the man was behind his desk writing. He was always working it seemed, and Harry knew now how much of that work was for him. “You asked for me?”

Merlin looked up at him. “Aye, you said you wanted to help. Percival has hired more staff and we have a list of everything that needs doing. I thought you would like us to work together, create an order of priority?”

Harry gave a small smile. “Thank you, I would like to work together on that. I know the house needs some repairs, Eggsy and I saw problems when we were there, though we were more concerned with finding any paperwork or money that would help with the debts.”

Merlin poured Harry a cup of tea and then frowned at it. “When did it grow cold?” He swirled the liquid a bit as if that would make it hot. “I can send for a new tray.”

“I am not thirsty at the moment,” Harry assured him. 

Merlin kept staring at the cup and then shrugged and drank half of it. Harry shuddered. “You really don’t mind cold tea?”

“Have you not had cooled tea in punch?”

“Yes when it is mixed with fruit and champagne. Not just whoops I forgot I had tea.” Harry watched him finish the cup. “Are you sure this is not a jest to mock me?”

Merlin shook his head. “Money was lean growing up some winters. You did not waste what you made. I learned to drink it. And now I mind it not. Habits are funny things.”

“I suppose they are.” Harry still could not fathom it. “Percival hired staff, you said?”

“Another maid, grounds crew, and most importantly a steward, well recommended by the local magistrate. Good references, and saw the potential in the job ahead of him.”

“Local is good, they are more invested because the estate does well, the village does well,” Harry replied. “It had seemed that the tenants had not suffered under my uncle’s neglect. Was I in error there?”

“No,” Merlin reassured him. “Your uncle knew that raising rents, impacting the harvest, these things may give short term gain, but long term would have made things worse. He shorted his personal staff wages a bit, but left tenants alone.”

“That has been taken care of, yes?” Harry asked worried.

“It has, all pay is caught up, with a bonus for the suffering.”

“Was it a frightful expense?” Harry thought of his accounts. “I can help with that.”

“It was not, your uncle underpaid his staff. You paid yours far better on far less. It is said the measure of a man is how he treats not his equals or betters, but those lower than him. You succeed in that, your uncle did not.”

Harry was all astonishment. “Strange, was that a compliment?” Never had the man implied nicer about Harry.

“It was a fact. I assumed you would be as your uncle and cousin, given access to my wealth. That was wrong of me. My apologies, Cardoc.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond at first. “I am sorry, for my assumptions about you, as well.”

“Some, perhaps,” Merlin dismissed.

Harry sighed, “and we were almost in harmony.” He shook his head, so much for the friendlier air. He was about to lay into the man, about their agreement to try harder, but saw a small quirk at the corner of his mouth, a crinkle in his eye. “We are not so settled, you and I, that a jest such as that will fall well,” Harry chided. 

Merlin’s laughed a bit, and Harry was just for a moment, charmed at the happy sound. “My apologies, again, Cardoc. A moment of levity before what is ahead. Percival’s list is a heavy one.” Merlin held the paper out to him and waited.

Harry stared at the list in horror. “All this has to be done at the country house? The whole list?” Harry looked at it, proper repairs to the roof, a dozen new windows, three chimneys needing rebuilding, the kitchen needed to be gutted and everything repaired or replaced. Floors in some rooms need to be redone, there were a dozen very costly things on the list. “So much?” He looked at Merlin and watched the man slide a piece of paper under another. “What is that?”

“Nothing of consequence,” Merlin replied and smiled.

“I do not gamble much, sir, but when I do, I do not lose unless it is to my benefit,” Harry told him and held out his hand.

“Good for you, a handy still. I am a dreadful gambler.” Merlin stared at his hand. “Are we to shake over learning that about each other?”

“Give me the paper that you don’t want me to see.” Harry kept his hand out and steady.

“What paper?” Merlin gave him a smile that Harry could only assume the man thought was charming.

“The one you hid, just then and are doing a terrible job of trying to pretend it doesn’t exist.” Harry grew tired of waiting and reached for the stack of papers. He grabbed a handful and they were schematics and numbers everywhere.

“You’ll mess up the order,” Merlin grumbled. 

“Then just tell me where in here is the sheet I want, you are being a child.”

“Fourth in the stack,” Merlin replied.

Harry pulled it out and it was another list. “I don’t understand,” he said looking at it. 

“The other list was all the structural repairs, the ones that must be done lest the house come down around your ears.” Merlin grabbed a gear that had found its way to his desk and began to roll it between his fingers, a nervous habit; he was never comfortable with his hands still. “That is the list of cosmetic repairs and furniture, flower beds, everything required to bring it back to its proper station.”

Harry slowly read the list and all the papers fell from his hands. “I toured the house. Eggsy and I toured it, the list wasn’t so vast.”

“There was a man, he was fleecing the place, so some things were stolen we are trying to track them, and him. More, Percival has rebuilt a home with me, he knows what to look for. Things that are given quick patches for company, that make more problems down the line. Quick repairs often cause more problems in the end. And the list of furniture is to truly make the place equal to what it was a hundred years ago, it need not all be done quickly.”

“This is a larger burden than was asked of you,” Harry looked at him devastated, “I cannot ask of you this.”

“I signed our contract - the return of your estate to its glory in exchange for Roxy being set in society. I will see that through, no matter the slight change in circumstances.”

“Slight change? This is a few thousand pounds more than expected. That is not slight.” Harry was trying to keep calm. He reached over and poured the dregs of the tea and drank it down, the cold and bitter choking him. “These repairs would be a decade of my income.” He couldn’t breathe. More than the sums of the debts, these numbers were what was to break him. He was appalled that it was happening in front of Merlin.

He found his cravat choking him and he was cold and hot all at once. He got up to pace, but there was no strength in his knees and he collapsed back in the chair. Harry thought the baron was calling to him, but it sounded from a great distance. Everything was grey and his heart was racing. Harry wondered why Merlin was shouting for Eggsy, he knew the man hated Eggsy, though he couldn’t figure out why. No one could hate Eggsy, the boy was a gift.

“What’d you do to him, you bastard?” Eggsy shouted and it was so loud. “You promised me, to be kind to him.” Now when had Merlin promised that to Eggsy. He didn’t even know they had ever had a private conversation.

“Yell at me later, help him,” Merlin ordered.

“No yelling, too loud,” Harry gasped out and began to claw at his cravat. 

“Shh, sir, I am here, I am here,” Eggsy soothed and undid the cravat and loosed the shirt. “Water,” he called and Harry heard footsteps leave the room. “I’ll challenge the bastard to a duel, see if I don’t,” Eggsy muttered and rubbed Harry’s neck.

“Not him,” Harry managed to get out. “He didn’t,” that was all the words he had in him. He heard footsteps return and then a cold compress was pressed to the back of his neck and it felt so soothing. Eggsy began to hum, something soft and soothing and Harry began to calm. “King,” Harry told Eggsy, hoping he would understand.

“Ah,” Eggsy said. “You sure, I cannot piss on his grave?”

“That would be unseemly.”

“I’m pretty unseemly, Harry.”

“You are a gentleman,” Harry insisted, as he always did. “You are a gentle man.”

Eggsy gave him a hug. “Bet a nip of brandy would help? For the nerves.”

“I have some here,” Merlin said and Harry heard the tink of thick cut glass, and the sound of pouring. A glass was pressed into his hand and Harry took a sip. It was fire and silk all in one, and warmed his stomach. “Good,” Merlin said. “Eggsy, a glass as well?”

“Oh, umm, thank you sir, but I am fine,” Eggsy stammered, surprised at the consideration. “Just here to look after Harry.”

“Of course,” Merlin replied. Harry watched him settle behind his desk and pretend to be absorbed in work. He watched as the pretence became fact and the man muttered to himself as he began to draw.

Harry gestured to the ground. “Find the lists, see,” Harry told Eggsy. 

Eggsy picked up the pages and found them, and read everything. “Jesus wept,” Eggsy gasped. “All this?”

“It is of no consequence,” Merlin said and kept working.

“It is of every consequence,” Harry and Eggsy said in unison.

“Look, I get you haven’t been poor,” Eggsy began.

“I have,” Merlin replied. “Very, but I was strong, and very clever, and very very determined. And everything that was taken from my family I repaired. You are doing the same.”

“How? I am not as clever as you,” Harry said and when Eggsy was going to protest he waved a hand. “Eggsy, now is not the time for flattery. I am intelligent but we sit in a room with one of the finest minds in the country. I could not do half of what he does.”

“And he cannot do half of what you do,” Eggsy remained stalwart as ever to Harry.

“Why we almost make a full well rounded person, if you were to stitch us together,” Merlin said. “And that is what we did. We are stitched together, and in doing that you did, just as I did. You saved your family.”

“I have no family,” Harry said.

“You have me,” Eggsy replied.

“To be sure, I am not worth as much as your valet, but I am here, and so is Roxy. And Percival. And your friend James. You have family. You could have family,” Merlin said.

“We have been wed months and are only learning how to be civil to each other, and I am to count you as mine?” Harry shook his head. “It seems unlikely.”

“Many things are,” Merlin said.

“You gave nothing of yourself but your money and bitterness, and now I am supposed to accept what, a friendship?” Harry looked at him. “It feels a trap. It is too quick.”

“Cardoc, we have a choice before us,” Merlin said, clearly thinking through he words. “We can remain distant, at odds, frustrated by each other and by the path that we walked down. Or we can try. When give the choice, I will always try to improve things. Because trying is better than naught. I am choosing to try.”

Harry looked at him, so formidable behind his huge desk. He had ink on his cheek from dragging his hand over and as confident as the man was trying to portray, he was worrying that little gear. Harry glanced at Eggsy who gave him an encouraging nod.

“I understand trying,” Harry said softly. He looked at the papers. “The chimneys and the roof first, because no other repairs matter if the roof collapses or the building catches fire because of ill repair in the chimneys.”

“I think that is a sound plan,” Merlin agreed.

“How about I fetch fresh tea, while you two sort these things out. Remember you have the opera tonight, Harry, though Roxy has a headache from her experiments and may not accompany you.” Eggsy gave them a bow and left.

“You did not dislike the opera, our first time at it,” Harry said, hesitant, terrified. “It is another joyous one. The Magic Flute.”

“It is an opera about a cock?” Merlin stared at him in shock. “That seems rather forward for British audiences.”

Harry flushed bright red. “I assure you, it is no such thing.”

“Ahh,” Merlin was clearly a touched embarrassed and busied himself with his papers.

“Your company would be welcome,” Harry offered. “I mean that.”

“I will tell Hamish to ready me the appropriate clothes,” Merlin agreed.

Harry was most pleased by the acceptance, and was relieved that the man would not make jest of his panic. He realized that that was not in the man’s nature, and how much he had to learn about his husband. But the opera would be a good place to start.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry smiled at the five women in the drawing room, politely. “I am sure she will be along in just a moment. Miss Morton was very excited by your coming to her little gathering.”

Lady Travers smiled back, “I have been looking forward to this as well. The book she recommended we read was...fascinating.”

Harry paused, he had thought they were to talk of astronomy or gardening. “What book?” he asked politely and there were several giggles. “A romance, perhaps?” that would explain the laughter.

“Yes,” Lady Travers said, “and we are eager to discuss its literary value.”

“As I said, I am sure Roxy will be along directly and then I can leave you be to your salon,” Harry was being a perfect gentleman but he was furious. Roxy being late to only her second meeting of her salon would bode ill for her in society. While she and Lady Travers were becoming fast friends, the other women were perhaps not so forgiving of the more...Merlin aspects of Roxy’s personality. He would have a fearsome lecture for her later.

Roxy came running into the salon, and the women gasped. “I’m sorry, so sorry dear friends, that I grew too involved with my work, but it is to everyone’s benefit I promise.” She was beaming, radiant, with dirt on her cheek and in her work trousers. 

“You are wearing trousers,” one of the women said faintly.

“Oh yes, far easier in the lab and my study.”

“Study?” Lady Travers asked.

Roxy’s smile grew even more. “Yes, and I ask that you all follow me there, so I can give you your gift.” Her smile dimmed at the way a couple were looking at her trousers. “Please?” Her shoulders began to fall. “I could change first though.”

Lady Travers stood and held out her hands, ignoring the dirt under Roxy’s nails. “I look forward to seeing your space.”

Roxy took her friend’s hands and the other women stood and followed. Harry was a little curious and followed along. Jesse opened the door and they went in. Roxy’s study was at the back of the house, a solarium, and filled with plants. In the middle there was a table with half a dozen pots with beautiful blooms. “Difficult to harvest, and grow but once they take, they are a hardy and true flower,” she explained. “I’ve been cultivating for a while. One for each of you. As a thank you for joining my salon.” She looked at the women nervous. “It is from Bermuda.”

“It is beautiful,” Lady Travers said. “You did all this work for us?”

“I wanted to show all of you, how much I appreciate you being here. How much I appreciate you.” Roxy shrugged a little. “I am not…” She couldn’t find the words and Harry was ready to intervene but the quiet young lady they had saved from an ill marriage spoke up.

“You are very interesting,” she said. “And it is a very pretty flower. Thank you. Now...can we talk about the book. I have several questions.”

All the women turned and looked at Harry and for all his ability in society it took him a moment to realize that he was not wanted. “Excuse me ladies, I will have tea sent along here?” Roxy gave a nod and he left and closed the door after himself, disconcerted at the giggles he heard.

Harry was rather at a loss what to do with himself. James had to attend to his family and was occupied right now. Eggsy had gone off to see some friends. He supposed he could go for a walk, but he was in the mood for companionship. He hesitated and knocked on the lab door.

“Come in,” Merlin called and Harry poked his head in. “Cardoc,” Merlin was clearly putting something together, or pulling it apart - it was very hard for Harry to tell. “Problem?”

“No, Roxy has settled into her salon. And I was just, never mind. My apologies for disturbing you.”

“I could use a finger, if you don’t mind assisting me,” Merlin said.

Harry stepped into the lab and went over to the table. “Will I lose the finger?”

Merlin laughed at that. “No,” he promised. “Just hold this cog in place?”

Harry went over and placed his fingers where Merlin pointed. “Like this?”

“Perfect. You have long fingers, that is useful.” Merlin worked around him and hummed a little as he did it. “Good, thank you.” Merlin did a little more work and then smiled. “Perfect.”

“It’s a box.” Harry was worried that was rude. “It is a nice box.”

Merlin chuckled a bit and put a pence coin on a small plate. Harry watched the machine whirl and move about and then the coin dropped in.

“A bank!” Harry was quite charmed.

“Aye, my valet has a nephew with a birthday soon and I made this for him.”

“That is very kind of you,” Harry said. The little machine was quite clever. “A little trivial for your skills though, is it not?”

Merlin looked at him, “it is fun,” he said. “Working on little projects like these helps clear my head. Stupid shower still isn’t working.”

Harry shuddered, “that thing looks evil. Why you care about it when you have that beautiful tub, I have no idea.”

“I dislike not being able to solve a challenge. There are some investments coming up that I have to make decisions on. A few offers to buy things. Since Percival is busy, working with my hands and letting my mind wander will have to suffice.”

“It is a beautiful day out, would not fresh air help? I know when I want to think a walk or ride in the park are very beneficial.”

“I like company on those, no one was available.” Merlin tested another coin and it worked as well as the first.

“I am available,” Harry said. The had been having meetings about the estate, and dinners together were more common, but they did not spend time just to spend time. And he was beginning to realize that maybe it would be worth the effort to do so.

Merlin looked at him in puzzlement and then looked at his clothes. “I would go out in this.”

Harry looked at the clothes as well. “It’s fine,” he said after a moment. He tried to smile and knew it was sickly, but his lips had managed to curve up a hint. 

“Thank you for saying that, give me a moment and I will change.” Merlin stood up and Harry was certainly not staying in the lab and went to the hall where a footman brought him his hat. He waited, knowing dressing would take a while, but it was only a few moments and Merlin was running down the stairs. “There we go, better aye?”

“Better,” Harry agreed of the incredibly plain but at least not dirty and stitched clothes. Merlin’s hat was handed to him and the gentlemen walked in the direction of the park. “Lovely day, isn’t it?” Harry said, when they were quiet for two blocks.

“Yes,” Merlin replied.

When he added nothing more, Harry sighed a little and wondered what to talk about. He didn’t want to talk about his estate, or the debts and then realized a perfect conversation topic. “The women Roxy has invited to her salon seem lovely companions for her. Very of a mind.”

“I enjoy Viscount and Lady Travers, they are not stupid.”

“To you many people must seem dim.” Harry figured he was in that category.

“They do, but luckily the people in my inner circle, like my family, yourself, a few others are not thus.” Merlin watched traffic and they crossed the street to the park.

“Me?” Harry was surprised.

“Of course, you are hardly slow witted,” Merlin looked at him in confusion. “It is a clever man that can do so much, with so little.” Merlin heard a noise and turned his head. “You hold society in the palm of your hand, that requires intellect.”

“You didn’t use to consider it such.”

“I didn’t properly pay attention before, but I do now. It is work. Not a work I understand, but work nonetheless.”

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, in shock at the kindness. “I am in awe of the things you build.” It was the truth, the way the Strange’s mind worked astonished Harry. “What are the investments you are thinking of, perhaps I can help, or at least listen?”

“No, that will be another time. Look, a balloon ascension.” Merlin looked so happy and he took Harry’s hand and pulled him along, eager not to miss a moment. His hand was warm, and very rough, in comparison to Harry’s smooth skin. He could feel calluses, and scars, and it was a touch common the way they were holding hands, but he didn’t pull away. “Ha!” Merlin crowed. “They listened to me. See the pipe there?” Merlin pointed and began speaking of his adaptation of the system and in a moment Harry remembered something.

“I saw you here, yelling a man once.”

“Probably, they were going to kill someone, with the set up they had. I sold them my idea, made some money, but more pleased that they increased the safety.”

“It would be dreadful if one of those fell on the people watching.” Harry looked at the crowd gathered.

“No, not for them, for the people who go up,” Merlin grinned at him. “Come along, Cardoc.”

Harry found himself pulled closer and they were on the other side of the ropes and talking to a man. Harry was busy watching the balloon come down and didn’t pay attention to the conversation. It was a few metres off the ground and a rope ladder came over the side.

Merlin crowed in delight and began to climb the ladder. Halfway up, he turned and looked down. “Wait until I am in the basket and come along.”

“Excuse me?” Harry could not maintain any decorum. “Certainly not!”

“Why not?”

“That sort of danger is for adventurers! Men of daring.”

“And did you never dream of being such?”

“Not since I was a child,” Harry replied. “They go dreadfully high up.”

“Not that high if you don’t like. Come Cardoc. Be bold, have an adventure with me.” Merlin continued climbing and soon was in the basket. He looked down and held out a hand. “Cardoc. Try?”

Harry took a deep breath. Merlin was giving more than they had thought. The least he could do was this. He reached for the rope ladder, and it was unsteady and unsettling but at the top there were Merlin’s hands helping him in. “Not too high?”

“No, not too high,” Merlin promised and oh going up looked so slow from the ground, and felt so fast when it was happening to you. “We are attached to a line to the ground, not more than a bit above the trees.”

Harry was relieved Merlin’s hand was holding his. And he had to admit that the view of London was astonishing. “Oh, but she is so beautiful,” he said, looking at all the buildings, the bit of the Thames he could see. “I would have never had this if not for you.”

“Lovely, indeed,” Merlin said. Harry glanced at him, expecting him to be equally in awe of the view, but no he was staring at the valve or whatever he had designed to make the balloon fly safer. Harry didn’t think, just cupped Merlin’s cheek and turned his head.

“You live so much in your own head, look at what is around you.” Harry was worried what he had done was ill advised but Merlin properly looked at the view and had a faint smile on his face. Harry was surrounded by men who laughed and grinned and put on a show of good humour. When Merlin had that faint quirk of lip, you knew he was honestly pleased. It was a smile that he regularly bestowed on his niece. Fond, warm.

Harry doubted Merlin would ever look at him like that. Their improved companionship would be enough.

“There is home,” Merlin pointed. “I hope Roxy is having a good time. They were discussing a book.”

“Yes, a romance I believe,” Harry said. “At least I assume, based on the giggles as they made it clear I was unwelcome.”

“The serial from that one paper has been properly collected, with bonus material.”

“Which serial?” Harry was lost.

“The Gentleman’s Caller,” Merlin said.

Harry choked on the air that he breathed in. “This is utter rubbish, and...and...it is supposed to have several indelicate scenes added in. It has been banned from all the good salons.”

“An excellent thing that Roxy is running an interesting, and not ‘good’ salon isn’t it?” Merlin’s faint smile was a smirk. 

“Her reputation will be in tatters.”

“From reading a book?”

“If word got out, that is what they read?” Harry shook his head. “Even I cannot repair this.”

Merlin squeezed his hand. “It would ruin all the women would it not? They’ll keep the secret well. Be at peace, Cardoc. Besides it is an interesting story.”

“You read that filth?” Harry was astonished. “You do not read novels.”

“I read that one.”

“Well, that is certainly a choice.”

“I technically own part of the publishing company that put out the book of it Cardoc. That filth has sold incredibly well, and in fact is paying for the new floors in the east wing of your estate. Imagine how your uncle would feel about that?”

Harry had to laugh. “He’d be furious.” He was so busy laughing that he didn’t notice Merlin had yet to let go of his hand. “Utterly appalled.” The balloon went just a little higher and they were quiet. “Thank you,” Harry said.

“For the new floors?”

“For the adventure,” Harry replied and they enjoyed the view until they were brought back to earth.


	18. Chapter 18

“You will?” Harry said, clearly stunned.

Merlin wondered why he looked so confused. “You asked that I go with you and Roxy sometime. There is little that I have to do tonight, I thought I would accompany you to the party. Or is this one I should not go to?”

“No, no, you are more than welcome. I would love for you to see the strides that Roxy has made in society.” Harry smiled. “Your company would be very much enjoyed.”

“Excellent.” Merlin nodded. “Now I have a letter from the estate. Repairs are going well, and they would like you to visit to see the progress. When would your schedule allow?” Merlin waited while Harry was clearly thinking. “I have a few meetings but in a fortnight would work for me.”

“Yes I could manage a few days then,” Harry agreed. “Tonight’s gathering is at a good friends so full formal is not required.”

Merlin had no idea what that meant, but was sure that Hamish would. “Very good,” Merlin nodded. “I have a few things I am investing in shortly. Would you like to add any of your personal money in?”

“No,” Harry said quickly.

“Of course,” Merlin replied. He wondered at Harry’s vehemence but wasn’t going to question it. The man’s personal money was his to do with as he willed. “I am going to spend a few hours in the lab. Make sure that someone knows to fetch me to get ready for the party?” 

“Enjoy your lab,” Harry said and Merlin wondered at the tone. It had changed, before it was dry, sarcastic, but now there fondness in it. He wanted Merlin to enjoy his lab. Merlin wondered what Harry enjoyed and how he could help facilitate that enjoyment. He supposed he could approach Eggsy, but they did not talk very much.

Merlin went to his lab and Percival was already there, and they worked in harmony as ever, and Roxy joined them and Merlin felt utterly content with the universe. Time passed quickly as it always did and there was a knock on the door. 

“You are supposed to be getting pretty,” Jesse said after he was called in.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked. The footman looked glum. Jesse looked many things but never glum.

“Nothing, sir,” Jesse said and sighed.

“That’s not nothing,” Roxy insisted. “Come in here.” She pulled him into the room and plunked him down on a stool. “You are family, and family help each other.”

“No they don’t, they call you stupid and mindless and kick you out,” Jesse protested. “Well not fathers, but they die, and the aunts and uncles do the kicking. Sometimes with actual kicks.”

Merlin went and poured a small dram from a bottle hidden on the shelf. He gave it to the footman that Roxy so adored, and he had to admit, he was greatly fond of. “This family doesn’t,” he told him. “You are incredibly smart, you have a thirst for knowledge that just makes you forget the real world sometimes. That is something we can well understand. Roxy was right when she brought you home to us. Now tell us how we can help you.”

Jesse took a sip and made a face. “Eww,” he said and pushed the glass away. “Hamish.”

“Was he rude to you?” This surprised Merlin, his valet had incredible manners and seemed a kind man.

“No, he is always super polite. Did you know polite can sound really mean?” Jesse was pouting. “Things were nice! I thought they were nice. He was nice. He bought me books. On his days off he said he was wandering and found them. But most people when they wander don’t find books, they find people or flowers. You have to find books on purpose. So he found them on purpose and gave them to me.”

Merlin thought about it. “That sounds like he was courting you,” he looked at Jesse. “He is much older than you.”

“He is?” Jesse frowned. “I suppose?” He shrugged. “He bought me books.

“Books are wonderful,” Percival agreed. “And you like him?”

“He doesn’t mind that I’m not well suited to conversation and that I forget things. I once had a thought and walked away from him for three hours trying to find the answer. When I’ve done that before people yelled at me, called me selfish, or callus. Not you, Miss Roxy, you are brilliant and never mind when I forget my work, but people do not like that. I went to apologize and he just asked if I found what I was looking for. And seemed happy when I said yes.” Jesse looked at them. “He sings and plays your piano for me. My mind slows when he does it? He makes it quiet in there. No one has ever done that.”

“A person who helps your mind rest, is a true blessing,” Percival agreed. “But things are different?”

“He hasn’t played for me in a few days,” Jesse said and looked so broken that Roxy had to hug him. “Maybe he got tired of me not being the greatest at people.”

“You are definitely one of us,” Merlin said fondly. “And that is unkind of him to not talk to you about it. When he dresses me tonight, I’ll inquire as to the circumstances. Subtly of course,” Merlin added when everyone, even Jesse gave him a look. The looks became ever more pointed. “I can be subtle. We will see ye happy lad.”

“I am sorry, I bothered you. I know I am not supposed to, but you are the best people I know.”

Roxy kissed his cheek. “We’ll get you sorted. Stay here and help Percival, Uncle and I need to prepare for tonight.”

“Very well, miss,” Jesse agreed.

Merlin went upstairs and Hamish was preparing clothes for the night ahead. And he had to say the man looked more solemn than he was used to. Clearly many doings were afoot with the servants. But he could be subtle no matter what anyone thought. “Is that appropriate for my evening?” A good and expected place to begin.

“Indeed it is, sir, I confirmed with Mr. Unwin as to the evening and patterned my clothing option on what he was dressing the marquess in.” Hamish had made a face when he said Mr. Unwin, but he had not thought the valets had a problem with each other. He didn’t remember seeing that look before.

“I’ll go wash,” Merlin said and went to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and it was freezing, they still couldn’t figure out how to heat the water, but at least he was clean. He shivered as he toweled off and noticed the tub was still wet; Harry would have had a warm bath, not delayed by the concerns of a footman’s heart. Merlin returned to his room, and Hamish was readying the shaving pieces. He sat down in the chair. “I apologize for been tardy, something came up in the lab.”

“To be honest, sir, I build in a fifteen minute window to allow for pulling you from your work.” Hamish gave a faint smile. “Tricks of the trade.”

“Well played.” Merlin laughed. “But no, Jesse was upset and needed some comfort.” That clearly got Hamish’s attention. “He is confused by his relationship with a fellow member of the staff.” That was subtle.

“I am sorry that he and Mr. Unwin have had a falling out,” Hamish said politely after a moment. “My hopes that they soon return to each other’s favour.”

“Pardon?” Merlin turned and looked at him. “He was upset because you’ve stopped playing piano for him.”

“He was?” Hamish paused, straight blade almost at Merlin’s cheek. “I assumed with their growing affection, that my friendship with the lad would wane.”

“Mr. Unwin is stepping out on Cardoc?” Merlin felt a fury building low in his stomach. That was unacceptable.

“The marquess does not interfere in the personal relationships of his staff,” Hamish was clearly at a loss. “He welcomes his staff having their own lives.”

“Eggsy is Cardoc’s lover and dares cuckold as fine a gentleman as he? I care not what our contract says, that boy will be removed from the house forthwith.” Merlin stood up, ready to go bodily remove the valet from the premises. 

“Mr. Unwin and the Marquess are not personally entangled,” Hamish looked at him as if he was a candidate for bedlam. “Sir, they are not together.”

“But the affection, the protection they offer each other.” Merlin frowned, they were clearly involved.

“Would be no different that what you and Percival share, if I may sir. Are you two engaged?”

Merlin made a face, appalled. “He is my brother.”

“Just so, sir.” Hamish held up the blade and Merlin sat. Hamish began the shave. “He misses me playing him piano?”

“Greatly.”

“He is much younger than me,” Hamish said and then cleared his throat. “My apologies, sir. This is not your concern.”

“Play him, piano, Hamish,” Merlin suggested. They were quiet for the rest of the preparations and Merlin told Hamish not to stay up. He went downstairs and saw the Marquess and Roxy waiting, Jesse at the door. “Jesse, you are needed at home tonight, another footman will attend to us.”

Jesse panicked. “Is it because I told you my heart was hurt? I’m sorry sir. I’ll be a perfect servant from now on. I’ll even remember to open the doors on time.”

Merlin smiled at him. “Hamish is planning to play some piano tonight, and he’ll need someone to turn the pages.” Jesse looked confused, and so did Harry, but on Harry it was understandable. “He had concerns that perhaps you and Mr. Unwin were becoming...affectionate.”

“Well we are friends. Hope we are like you and Percival one day,” Jesse said.

Merlin saw a look pass over Harry’s face, not dissimilar to the way Hamish had looked at the name Mr. Unwin. “To have someone you call brother in all but blood is a good thing in the universe,” he agreed. “And I hope you have that. And maybe you should tell Hamish that as well? While you are turning those pages?”

Jesse looked eager and then stood up straight. “I am your footman sir, and I will attend to you. Hamish is a man who does his duty, and I will do the same. Tomorrow though is both our day of rest, and I believe we will make use of the sitting room with the piano.”

Merlin watched Roxy blink away tears. “I am so proud of you,” Roxy told Jesse and he gave her a blinding smile.

“Anything for you, miss.”

“We should leave, soon it will no longer be fashionably late,” Harry’s voice was pointed but not sharp. He clearly had the gist of the situation and would not be cruel to a young man dealing with affairs of the heart.

The whole carriage ride to the party, Merlin felt Harry staring at him and it was a confused look. “Problem, Marquess?”

“No,” Harry replied. “I may have made an error months ago that needs to be rectified. But it can wait a few more hours.”

“Very well.” Merlin turned to Roxy. “Should I secure a dance now, I understand your card fills quickly these days.”

Roxy laughed. “Dance with your husband, instead. I know you on the dancefloor, and would rather dance with others.”

“I am sure your uncle is not that poor on his feet, my dear,” Harry chided.

“You dance with him, then, Cardoc,” Roxy suggested, a dare in her voice.

“I will. May I have the first two dances, Strange?” Harry asked.

“It would be my pleasure,” Merlin answered. He looked at Harry, who was quite handsome tonight. Back in the pink waistcoat though he hadn’t seen it in a while. “I thought perhaps it was falling out of fashion?”

“I am reminding everyone that I set it in the first place,” Harry explained. “People are adding a great deal of embellishment, to the colour. They need to be reminded how it should be worn.”

“It should not be worn at all,” Merlin said, but made sure his tone was soft, that Harry would know he teased. It looked well on the man. They arrived and were announced and Merlin ignored the noise that followed that. People were accustomed to Harry and Roxy, but he had only attended a handful of events with them, and there was talk. But Harry guided them towards people Merlin could feel almost comfortable around and the evening was tolerable. When the music began Harry held out a hand and Merlin took it and Merlin survived the quadrille, and the next dance he only stumbled once and it was hardly noticeable.

“You dance well,” Harry told him and Merlin smiled.

“Tonight seems to be the night our household is kind to one another,” Merlin joked.

They left the ballroom and secured beverages. “Perhaps a proper explanation of what that was with the footman?” Harry asked when they sat down. “It seemed very fraught.”

“My understanding is that love often is,” Merlin sighed. “My valet and Jesse seemed to be courting. And had a bit of a miscommunication. Hamish thought that your valet and Jesse were growing romantic and was trying to distance himself. But they are merely friends and it needs to resolved. Would that people spoke to each other and made their intentions clear.”

Harry choked on his drink. “You and I spent months engaged in the worst sort of miscommunication that could have been solved if we bothered to speak to each other.”

“I know, that is why I wish better for others.” Merlin looked around but they were too surrounded by people. “Would you care to step outside, Marquess?”

“If you like,” Harry agreed. They walked outside and Merlin made note of everyone Harry nodded to, making note of everyone’s response to them. They made their way outside and Merlin was annoyed at everyone out there. Less than inside to be sure, but still too many for the conversation he wanted to have. He wanted confirmation to what Hamish had said, and it felt too important to leave it until they were home.

“Marquess,” Merlin began. He faltered.

“Are you unwell, Strange? The air is often quite close at events.” Harry was growing concerned.

Merlin shook his head. “I am concerned that maybe despite our recent...changes towards each other, we still have the cloud of misunderstanding hanging over us.”

“Have you been reading the novels that Roxanne and Eggsy exchange?”  “That was a bit florid.” Merlin guided them to the side, to as quiet a corner as could be found. “When we began to come together, I drew to a conclusion that I thought logical. But it has become clear that mayhap that was an error.”

“Strange, nothing is clear about this conversation,” Harry was glowering a bit at this point. “Speak as you usually do, Strange. I prefer your harsh bluntness to whatever this is.”

“Is Eggsy your lover?” Merlin whispered.

Harry reared back in shock, in horror. “Of course not,” he hissed. “How could you think that? I suppose because of your own relationship, but I assure you, I would never abuse my power over a servant. Do you think so little of me?”

“I never thought it abuse, I thought it love,” Merlin replied. “Marquess, I thought it a true relationship.”

“He is my friend, my family, and in my heart, but nothing more.” Harry looked at him. “How dare you even ask me with your lover being in the house.”

“He is my friend, my family, and in my heart, but nothing more,” Merlin repeated, eyes never leaving Harry’s. “He is my brother and I would be lost without him, but we have never more than exchanged a kiss on the forehead when very drunk.” It looked like Harry was about to collapse and Merlin pushed him, so that his back was against the wall. “Marquess?”

“A moment,” Harry begged.

Merlin remained quiet.

“You have another then,” Harry said. “A man like you must.”

“A man like me?”

“Tactile, passionate.”

“Those are interesting words to describe a person,” Merlin said. “But no, I have not had any to my bed since a few months before we were introduced, I was too busy. And yourself?”

“I have no...my affections are not secured elsewhere.”

That was such a Harry statement, and Merlin realized they had been building something deep enough that he could call something a Harry statement. “It seems we are both free.”

“We are married. That is hardly free.”

“I do not feel our marriage the cage I did at the beginning. And this...opens a door.”

“So you intend to fly away?”

Merlin laughed. “No but this conversation seems to be flying away. I just meant…” He did not know what he meant. “I am glad,” Merlin said.

“Of what?”

“That your affections are not secured elsewhere.”

“Oh,” Harry stared at him. “Yes, it good to have this confusion cleared up. Excuse me.” 

Harry hurried away and Merlin realized that perhaps Harry had been happy when he believed that Merlin was engaged elsewhere. Maybe he was worried, Merlin wanted them to be fully wed. Merlin would never force the issue. He didn’t know if he wanted to press the issue himself. He just knew that since the balloon ride, he had been noticing Harry’s face more, cataloguing each gesture, word. Memorizing what the man said, and more what he meant under the words. He was far more interesting than he had anticipated.

Merlin had always been obsessed with interesting.

But Harry did not share that feeling. And Merlin would not push. He went back into the house and talked with a few people and smiled when he saw Roxy on the dance floor. He pressed a hand to his heart and thought of his sister. Seeing people recognize how incredible Roxy was, made everything worth it. He moved and watched her dance the next three dances, and how she lit up when James was her partner. That was another interesting thing, that he would have to watch.

He thought he would head to the card room, and heard that the next dance would be the waltz of the evening. People were changing partners and Merlin felt someone come up on his left. He turned and Harry was there, rigid posture.

“May I ask if you are free this dance?”

“Who would want to dance with me?” Merlin replied.

Harry held out his hand. “I would.”

“Then I am free,” Merlin replied. They moved to the dance floor and Harry’s hand settled against his back. “At your leave, Marquess.” The music came to life and soon they were moving about the dance floor. Harry was an admirable partner and Merlin only made them look a little stilted. “I apologize, Marquess for being too forward.”

“No,” Harry said. His gaze was focused on Merlin’s face. “I...I don’t know that you were. Can we just enjoy the dance? Some conversations carry too much weight for public consumption.”

“Marquess,” Merlin agreed and they were quiet and at the end were a little closer than they had begun, still an appropriate distance for society, but as close as in the balloon, maybe a little closer. “Thank you for the dance,” Merlin said.

“It was my pleasure.”

“You are sincere in that,” Merlin was surprised.

“I am.”

“Perhaps we will dance together again another night,” Merlin whispered.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Marquess, I believe we are next,” Roxy said as she approached them. “Unless Uncle trampled your toes.”

“I assure you, I know no better partner.” Harry gave a bow to Roxy and Merlin decided to go out the front door, wanting to be alone. He walked a little aways from the house and ran into Jesse who was poking at a bush.

“Lose something?”

“No, just wondering why this bush is bushing,” Jesse poked the bush again. “Do I need to collect the carriage?”

“I just needed a moment air,” Merlin assured him. “You still have time to poke.”

“Sir, do you need to talk?”

“Would that people were as easy as machines.”

“Wish they were as easy as latin,” Jesse agreed.

Merlin laughed, latin was just dreadful. “An hour, and then we’ll be ready to leave.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse agreed, and Merlin went back to the party, but could not get near Harry again until they left and it was a quiet ride home, but he felt Harry’s gaze on him, and thought maybe he’d ask if the man cared to share an evening drink.


	19. Chapter 19

“Have a drink with me, Marquess?” Merlin asked when they arrived home from the party. He looked at Harry who appeared a little over warm and tired from the event and wondered if he would use that as an excuse. The revelation that they were both unencumbered would have perhaps added to that tired. But he thought maybe the waltz had changed things even more between them. He thought that maybe the friendship they had started to grow, could perhaps be more. Now that they knew no one else was going to be hurt.

Merlin hoped, maybe, they were moving in that direction. He knew he had changed his mind quickly about Harry, but then every decision he had made in his life with thus. And from the beginning he had know the marquess to be a handsome man. 

“I am tired, I have to admit,” Harry said in that perfect voice of his, that sounded warm and distant at the same time. 

Merlin gave a small nod. “Of course.” He gave Harry a polite bow. “Goodnight, Marquess.” 

“Good night,” Harry agreed and watched Merlin head towards the library. Merlin had never asked that of him before tonight. When they had been arriving home, now that they had gone to a few events together, they went their separate ways and he was confused by it. He went upstairs and Eggsy was reading by the oil lamp. It was one of the great joys of moving into this house, according to the lad. “Eggsy,” Harry greeted.

“One more page, Miss Morton was right, this book is bloody brilliant.” Eggsy was chewing his lip and Harry knew one page meant ten and began to undress himself. He removed the jacket and waistcoat and went to untie the cravat but it wouldn’t budge. He tugged and twisted but he could not remove it.

“Eggsy.”

“I said one more page,” Eggsy whined.

“Eggsy, I am thoroughly stuck!”

Eggsy looked up at Harry, “What did you do?” He put the book down and went over.

“I did nothing, you were the one to tie this incredibly complex knot,” Harry huffed. “It is getting uncomfortable.” He felt like he was being strangled.

“You made a hash of this Harry, I can’t undo it.” Eggsy glared at him, “You always rush and look what happens, we will have to cut it off you.”

“This is silk,” Harry protested, “We are not ruining it. Think of the expense.”

“Harry, your husband is one of the richest men in the country, the replacement of one cravat is not an expense he will even notice.”

“I will,” Harry replied. “Miss Morton has deft fingers, I will request her aid.”

“You mean the woman who is always worn thin after these parties and needs alone space or tries to gut someone with that sword that hangs in the wall in her room?” Eggsy asked. His brow was raised and he looked far too smug for Harry’s liking. He remembered too well the one time Harry imposed on her after a ball, and she almost ran him through. 

“I’ll ask Hamish then,” Harry said. “He should be able to manage it.” Harry’s voice was sharper then he meant, exhaustion and frustration driving it and he felt worse when he saw Eggsy’s face fall. “I’m sorry, I am given to understand he has been cooler to you recently.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know why. We got along well enough and then it was a return to the first few weeks where everyone was trying to figure out their place here, who ranked in the pecking order.” 

Harry went over and gave Eggsy’s forehead a gentle kiss. “Hamish was jealous of friendship growing between you and Jesse. Mistook it for romance.”

“But Jesse is gone over the old bloke,” Eggsy looked confused. “Would not ever hurt someone’s feelings like that.”

“I know dear boy, and they are sorting it out. Or will sort it out. I understand Strange interfered.”

Eggsy snorted a bit. “Yeah like that man understands hearts.”

“He understands them better than you think,” Harry protested, a bit offended for Strange. “He just has a different approach than most. Actions more than words.”

“He been acting towards you, sir?”

“No,” Harry wondered at his own tone, that it carried an air of disappointment. Surely the request for a drink had not been an action - had it? “Let’s cut it off,” Harry said just wanting to rest.

“No, like you said, waste of money, it is just a little tight. Go to Strange, yeah?”

“Why would I go to him?” Harry asked.

“Because he has the best hands in the house, all nimble from the work he does,” Eggsy said, “He’ll have you done right quick and then we’ll get you settled in.” Eggsy went back to the chair and picked up the book. “Best bet, he is.” Eggsy gave Harry a look. “You two get along these days. Sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“It would be rude to disturb him,” Harry said. He rolled his neck and swore the length of fabric grew tighter.

“Then choke to death,” Eggsy wouldn’t look up from his book.

Harry felt it tighten on his neck even more. Eggsy really would leave him in it too. “He was going to the library, I supposed asking his aid would not be too untoward.”

“Heaven forbid you are untoward towards your husband,” Eggsy muttered and Harry decided that he hadn’t actually heard that. He went downstairs slowly, the house was very quiet and made his way to the library. It was a gorgeous room and he would like to spend more time there, but it seemed very much to belong to Merlin and that friend of his. But Percival was not the friend that Harry thought. He was a friend, family, nothing more. How he had been so wrong beyond his own personal stubbornness, he knew not. With his eyes opened it was easy to see their relationship was like his and Eggsy’s. So much resentment, defeated in one conversation that should have happened months ago. Where would their relationship be if they had that conversation months ago? Harry stood outside the library door for what felt like an eternity and then he gave a knock. A quiet, timid thing that made no noise.

His husband was not a man to fear, he didn’t know why he hesitate thusly. He swore the man had smiled at him during their dance tonight. A true smile. And a lovely one. His second knock was strong and clear and when he heard a call he walked into the room.

“Marquess, did you change your mind about that drink?” 

Harry had to swallow. He had known his husband was objectively handsome but in this moment, he found him truly, personally, attractive. There was a fire and it both lit and cast Merlin in shadow, and he had removed his jacket and cravat. He looked like an alchemist of old, studying an ancient tome, ready to unlock the mysteries of the world. The fire reflected for just a moment in his eyes and Harry shivered. He looked like Hades, born in flame.

And then Merlin stood and looked just like a man again. And no less handsome. He went over to the decanter. “Harry?”

“My cravat is knotted, and neither Eggsy nor I could untie it. I was hoping for your aid?” Harry replied, realizing what Merlin was asking him.

He watched Merlin put the stopper back in the bottle and move towards the fire and his lamp. “I am happy to lend aid,” he said and Harry went to him. Harry stood there and waited, and then warm hands were on his shoulders. How he could feel that much heat through his shirt was impressive. “Here, the angle of light is a bit better.” Merlin’s fingers were rough from all his work even though the touch itself was gentle as they tipped Harry’s jaw up. He didn’t expect them to be smooth, but the calluses against his skin felt different than anything had felt before. He had felt them during their dances, but against his face, it was a different. More. So much more. Merlin’s fingers were so close, closer than they had ever been in fact. “Well this is just a mess,” he commented.

“Eggsy complained about the rush I am often in, make a hash of things,” Harry whispered, the moment did not allow for a full voice.

Merlin’s fingers were moving about the folds, looking for a solution. “I have seldom seen you in a rush. But then I’ve seldom seen you.”

“That is hardly true, at least not anymore,” Harry replied.

“Indeed. We have spent far more time together recently. Time I have sometimes enjoyed,” Merlin said. 

There was an inflection in his voice that Harry decided to push against, “Only sometimes? I rather thought it more than that.” 

“Marquess, you have to admit that that the opera a few nights ago was dreadful.”

“It was not that bad,” Harry protested like he had in the carriage after. “Granted it was your first tragedy, but it was beautifully staged. The singers were beyond impressive. The emotion. HOow could you not enjoy it?” Harry stepped back from him. “It was perfection, everyone except you was enraptured! How could you not weep at the noble sacrifice, the heart of it all?”

Merlin shrugged, “Because my sister loved and was abandoned. But she endured. To watch a woman not do so and have it deemed romantic and beautiful, by people who mocked and rejected her because of her circumstances? No I could never enjoy such.”

Harry stared at him in horror. “I am sorry. I did not think.” He reached out and touched Merlin’s face. “I am sorry.”

“People are too quick to praise tragedy. Give me Twelfth Night over Hamlet any day.” Merlin smiled. “The world is grim enough. Should we not enjoy happily ever after when we can?”

“We should,” Harry smiled at him. “And I will certain keep that in mind for future outings.” Harry thought of their evening and while it was cleared up, he really wanted the extra security, even if he couldn’t pinpoint why. “You said you and Percival are not lovers. Were you...did you ever wish for happily ever after with him. You two suit each other so well.”

“I employed him as Roxy’s tutor a dozen years ago,” Merlin’s voice was easy, mild. Harry was relieved that he didn’t find the question untoward. “He traveled with us to India, he tended her when she got Scarlet Fever, would not leave her side. He is as much my blood and kin as she is. I can look at him and see that he is beautiful, but it is an observation, not a personal desire.”

There was one thing, that Harry had seen, and needed an answer to. “You go to his bed, some nights. I have seen it, when restless and not abed myself.”

“I go to his room, yes, when I have an idea that does not allow me to sleep. We talk it out and then I leave. I have difficulties sleeping, Marquess and the doctor’s solutions involve drugging me and I do not trust that. It seems a thing that we have in common.”

“Sometimes I dance so much at parties, that my feet feel like they are still moving and I walk about. Your mind is too restless, and my body is thus. Perhaps they should tire each other out,” Harry joked and then blushed at how forward those words could be interpreted as. He hoped the room was just dim enough that Merlin did not notice. The tie grew tighter, he swore. “Merlin, your aid please?”

Merlin moved back to Harry and began to untie the cravat. It was clear he was being slow and careful that he didn’t accidentally choke Harry in the process, “I never thanked you for the dance tonight. You are an excellent dancer.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied, and felt the blush strengthening on his cheek. He was holding himself as still as possible. “Why did you ask me to have a drink with you?” Harry realized how desperate he was to have an answer to that question.

“Because I mistook the meaning of the dance,” Merlin admitted, “I thought we were reaching a closer understanding of each other.”

“I thought you were being polite,” Harry could feel Merlin picking apart the knot, the tension loosening around his neck, but tightening in his stomach. “You do not want my company, I thought you as tired after these events as Roxy.”

“I find myself tired of others, the masses, less so of you,” Merlin said and smiled as he had success and the knot gave way under his fingers. Harry waited for him to step back, now that Harry could finish the task, but Merlin’s hands lingered. They undid the cravat completely and lingered on Harry’s throat. Harry wondered if Merlin could feel him swallow. Harry didn’t move.

“In the future, my answer will be different when you ask,” Harry managed to say. They stood there, so close, Merlin’s hands on him. Harry hoped they would stay there. He had never thought he’d like rough fingers, his own were soft, the nails smooth. He wondered if Merlin would find them too soft. He lifted a hand and put it over top Merlin’s, left it there. They still did not move.

“Would you like it to be different right now?” Merlin asked and Harry realized the man wasn’t looking at his face but was staring at Harry’s throat. “The decanter is ready.” He pulled one end of the cravat with the hand not covered by Harry’s and it dragged along the back of Harry’s neck, slow. So slowly it felt like the length of fabric was endless.

“I…yes, a drink would be welcome,” Harry said and dropped his hand, nervous, excited; Merlin was still just staring at his throat at his hand that lingered there. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are a very handsome man, Cardoc, I am sure many have looked at you thusly.” Merlin’s hand finally dropped away. The cravat hung loosely at Merlin’s side.

“I wouldn’t know,” Harry said. “That drink?” He found himself parched. But Merlin wasn’t moving to the decanter. “Merlin?”

“How long since you had a lover, Harry? Even longer than me?” Merlin moved just a little closer and Harry felt the air leave his lungs. Harry realized they were using personal names, perhaps for the first time.

“Longer,” Harry managed to choke out; he could feel Merlin’s breath on his throat.

“How much longer?” Merlin asked. He tilted his head a little and his lips were so close, the barest stretch of air between them.

Harry swayed a bit and managed to step back. “A gentleman does not speak of such things.”

“I am a poor gentleman, as you know,” Merlin said but he stepped back as well. “Allow me to get you that drink, Marquess.” He turned and went to the bottle and with the tension momentarily broken, Harry could think of nothing but to flee. His heart was racing but he made himself quietly leave the library, too overwhelmed by what had been happening there. He was back to his room before he remembered that he had left the cravat behind.

“Harry?” Eggsy asked when Harry stormed into the room like he was fleeing the devil. “What is the matter?”

“He almost kissed me, I think,” Harry said. Harry wished he had stayed, he wished he had fled before the tension had grown between them. He wished too many things that made no sense.

“Oh,” Eggsy nodded but luckily did not press. “Where’s your cravat?”

Harry touched his throat where Merlin had almost kissed. “The library I suppose. I will collect it on the morrow. Thank you, Eggsy.” He dismissed his valet needing a moment.

Eggsy took the hint and left quietly and Harry sat on the edge of the bed, almost shaking and tried to figure out what happened tonight between he and Merlin and how to cope with the idea that perhaps everything was now going to be very different. How much he wanted it to be different.

They never should have had that waltz.

But that was a lie, he knew. Because what he meant was that he wished they had had that waltz much earlier than just this evening. In the morning, he went to the library before breaking his fast, but the cravat was not there. He went to the breakfast room and stumbled. Merlin was there, reading letters as always, but more fully dressed. In a cravat, as he never was at that time of morning. He met Harry's gaze with a bold look, and Harry knew that was his cravat that Merlin was wearing. He gave a small bow. "You are looking very well this morning, Merlin." He ignored the splutter that came out of Roxy's mouth at so personal a greeting.

"Thank you, Harry," Merlin replied and he went back to his letters.

Harry sat and ate, and could not take his eyes off the strip of cloth around Merlin's neck.


	20. Chapter 20

“I am sure I misheard you,” Hamish said politely to Merlin and Merlin smiled at him, how insulted he looked at the idea of a couple days off. 

“I am equally sure you didn’t. The Marquess and I need to go to the country seat for a few days, to see how things are progressing, make some choices. But this is a small trip and we can make do with one valet.”

“And as the senior valet -”

“And as a man who was recently cocking up his love life, you need to take the gift of a few days off to see that sorted, as Jesse is not the footman we are taking along.” Merlin gave him a pointed look. “Roxy adores Jesse, and wants him happy. And I want Roxy happy. So everyone should find some happiness is that clear?”

Hamish frowned, “That sounded far more ominous than you probably intended.”

“No, I think it was right. Be joyous, or else. Yes, that is on point. Now what am I to pack?"

“Sir, at least let me do this,” Hamish sighed. “Go pack what you need from your office.”

“Yes, that makes sense.” Merlin went down to his office and tried to figure out what to take. The door opened and he looked up. “Percival, excellent. Do you know where the -”

“Right here,” Percival said and handed him papers for the plans for the mill he was thinking of investing in. “I don’t think it is a smart bet. It is run very poorly.”

“We install new management?”

“Perhaps,” Percival shrugged. “It is physically unsafe.”

Merlin looked up sharply. “Buy it. Fix it.”

Percival smiled. “Of course.”

Merlin squinted at him. “You planned that,” he accused.

“Have a nice trip, I’ll attend to matters while you are gone,” Percival said and gave that annoying small smile that meant Merlin had indeed fallen into something that Percival had wanted and disappeared. Luckily the bastard was never wrong when he decided to do this sort of thing. Merlin packed a few things and when to see Roxy who was soon busy showing one of her new friends her plants that he barely got a goodbye. It hurt, but he was happy she had friends now.

Oh god, one day she would wed and leave. He stumbled and found a bench and sat down. He hung his head.

“Merlin?” Harry sounded panicked. “Merlin, are you well?”

Merlin looked up and Harry was right there, sitting next to him. “Roxy will wed.”

Harry blinked. “Has there been an offer?”

“No, but...there will be one day, and she will leave us.”

“That is why you did all this, is it not? To see her well secured and satisfied?”

“No,” Merlin grumbled. “But yes. I wanted her to have everything. And I forgot that won’t include me.”

“Merlin, that girl loves you very much, when she weds, she’ll probably buy the house next door.”

Merlin brightened at that thought. “I should just buy it now, to make it easier later.”

“I didn’t quite mean -”

Merlin didn’t think and just dropped a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Excellent thinking Harry. Really well done and much appreciated. I’ll write a letter to my solicitor to purchase the house next door and then we can head for the country.” He looked at Harry. “Harry, are you well?” The man had grown flushed.

“Fine, I am ready to leave whenever.”

The man sounded a little strained but Merlin let it go. “Call the carriage, I will only be a moment.” Merlin dashed back to his office and wrote the letter to be sent off, well pleased with Harry’s suggestion. The man did have quite a clever brain even if the cleverness was focused on social things that he would never understand.

When they went outside, Eggsy started to go up top. “Eggsy you are welcome to ride inside with us, I know you would if it was just Harry and you.”

“Are you sure, sir?” 

“I mind not, and Harry enjoys your company.” Merlin was doing his best to make up for his error in their relationship.

“Thank you,” Eggsy said and went inside and sat next to Harry. As they set out from London, Merlin let his mind wander. They were speaking of fabric, and tables and he couldn’t care, but he enjoyed watching the sparkle in Harry’s eyes as they talked about it. He thought of his own plans, and his thoughts went to as ever back to that infernal shower. He and Percival were still playing with it, but he was pretty sure it was a lost cause. Good for getting dirt off before a bath but not for any enjoyment. 

When the carriage slowed he looked around. “We’ve reached the rest point already?” They had made very good time, or he had become too lost in his thoughts.

“We have,” Harry said with a kind smile. “Stretch your legs.”

Merlin did as Harry suggested and went behind the stables to take care of business. It was a nice day, though clouds were rolling in. He hoped that it didn’t start to rain on the ride, he would hate for the poor driver to be stuck in that. He looked over and saw an intriguing weed. He went and dug it up and gave it to the footman. “Keep this for Roxy.”

“Of course sir,” he said politely. One of Harry’s. Merlin sort of missed Jesse, he would have said something odd. Soon enough they were back in the carriage and Merlin tried to pay attention but as ever on a ride his mind wandered too easily and he could not care about fabric. He appreciated that Harry didn’t seem upset by this. 

When the carriage slowed again, Merlin looked out the window. They weren’t at the estate yet, thought he could see the village in the distance. “Problem?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. He poked his head out the window and swiftly brought it in. “Yes,” he sounded scared. “It is a very large problem.”

“Road blocked?”

Eggsy looked and he didn’t look scared, he looked pissed. “Yeah, it is blocked. By some people.”

“We should lend them aid,” Merlin was a bit confused at their very different reactions. He turned his body so as to look out the window and saw the three men with guns. Two on horses, one standing in between them. “Ah,” Merlin sighed. “Well this will be over quickly.”

“You are not scared? They have guns,” Harry whispered.

“So does Percival,” Merlin replied like it was obvious. He then paused. “Oh, he is not with us.” Merlin was so used to Percival at his side. “Well then,” Merlin said and banged the wall of the carriage and a compartment opened up. “Ahh, that is where those blades went.” He had thought it would be his regular daggers, maybe a short sword, but it was the blades from India. He took off his jackets swiftly and put the harness on and the blades were resting at the small of his back. The jacket returned to the shoulders as they could hear the lead man shouting at them to get out of the carriage.

“What are you doing?” Harry sounded so strained. 

“Dealing with this,” Merlin thought it was obvious. The driver would have a gun, but he and Percival had always dealt with the more unsavoury aspects of their travels.

“Get out of the carriage!” was shouted again.

“We are coming, please don’t harm us, you can have all our money,” Merlin made his voice quake a little bit.

“Oh we’ll be taking that and everything else of consequence.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped out of the carriage. Eggsy came out and stood there light on his feet, hands in fists. “Your only job is to keep Harry safe,” Merlin whispered to him.

Eggsy met his gaze square and nodded.

Merlin held out a hand, which Harry took. His fingers were shaking, but his gaze steady. His calm and genial air fully in place. “We have you, Marquess.”

“I know,” Harry replied and straightened his jacket. The three moved to the side and the man who had been on foot came over to them, two guns in hand. The two men on horses kept their focus on the driver who did have a gun out as well. “I am the Marquess Cardoc, what are you intending?”

“More, now,” the man said. “You ruined me.”

“I have never ruined anyone in my life,” Harry sounded quite upset at the slight.

Merlin didn’t like this situation, and he liked that even less. “We are not a good target. Run along little boy and we will all just move on.” Merlin figured one warning was a kindness.

“You were supposed to stay gone for longer. I had a good set up at your house, I did. Only you came and I had to run. I was supposed to have another few months of that life.”

“Ah the man who stole from the estate. Took advantage of the butler,” Merlin sighed. “You definitely will get nothing more from us. This is foolish. You had several hundred pounds.”

“And I should have had thousands. You lot, always take and take. It was my turn.”

The man kept blathering on and Merlin continued to slowly shift until he was in front of Harry and Eggsy. 

“Walk away right now,” Merlin ordered. He looked to the two men on horses. “You as well, flee.”

“Don’t think you are in the position to give orders. Now then -” the robber raised a gun, and Merlin reached and threw one of his blades at the arm that was aiming. The man screamed and he ran forward, pulling the other blade to hand. He kicked the robber in the balls and threw the other blade at one of the riders. He brought both hands down hard on the back of the leaders head and felt a flash of pain in his arm as the sound of the shot processed in his mind, but he ignored the pain as he heard a second shot and the driver’s voice. He moved and unseated the rider that had Merlin’s blade in his shoulder. He pulled it loose and was ready to throw it but the second rider was slumped over, the driver being a good shot.

Merlin went back to the leader and kicked him. “You dared,” He pulled the blade out and held both to the man’s neck. “You really dare?” He was ready to kill him, but Harry called out.

“Don’t, one is already dead. Two injured. Please, let the law deal with them.”

Merlin looked over and Harry was pale and Eggsy was steadying him. He needed to take care of Harry. And Harry didn’t want more blood shed. Merlin turned a blade around and used the pommel to knock the leader unconscious. “Tie them up,” he called to the footman. “We will stop in the village and let the sheriff now.”

“Yes, sir,” the footman and the driver quickly began the task.

“And we shall keep their horses. They are good flesh.”

“We are horse thieves now?” Harry sounded so appalled.

“Hell, Harry, they are just as likely from your stable,” Merlin pointed out. He cleaned the blades and put them back in the harness. He then tied the horses reins to the back of the carriage. “Well we might as well sit, we’ll be off in a second.” He opened the carriage door for Harry and winced. “Ahh, yes,” he realized. “I was shot.” He shrugged, didn’t seem that bad.

“Damn,” Eggsy said. “Sir, you are very impressive.”

“Impressive?” Harry snapped. “He is injured. Get in the carriage, Strange.”

Back to his title, so much for their progress. Merlin went in the carriage and sat. Now that the adrenaline was fading the pain was making itself more known. He looked at his arm and slid off the coat, which yes, that hurt a fair bit. His shirt sleeve was bloody and he tore the already torn fabric. “Decent gouge but the bullet is not in me,” he reassured them. “Happy to not have to deal with that again.”

“Again?” Both Harry and Eggsy said. Eggsy sounded interested, Harry horrified.

“Hmmm, pirates in the -”

“I don’t not want to know,” Harry said quickly. He was a bit pale at the sight of the blood but was pulling his cravat off. He called out to the driver who was alighting the carriage again. “You will drive us directly to the house and then return to the village to tell them of this situation and to summon a doctor.”

“A wound such as this hardly needs a doctor. It needs cleaning and a bandage.” Merlin hit the wall again and pulled out a small flask. He poured the liquid on the wound and let out a stream of curses. “There, clean,” he said. He just needed to bandage it now. He thought maybe just tearing the sleeve off all the way would work.

“You stubborn, annoying, fool,” Harry hissed and began to untie his cravat. His fingers were shaking though, and Eggsy eased them away and undid the knot carefully. 

Merlin watched Harry wrap the cravat around his arm and then tie it. “It will get bloody. Likely won’t come clean.” He knew how important Harry’s wardrobe was to him. It was his armor against the world. And he shed it for Merlin.

“Your bleeding matters more, than blood getting on my cravat,” Harry snapped. He yelled out the window. “Your master is injured, drive already!” The carriage was swiftly underway. “You are a fool,” Harry said again.

Merlin could not puzzle that out. “Why?”

“They had guns.”

“I had knives.” It was an equal match.

“It was unnecessary.”

“Not like it was the first time, I raised a weapon to protect you,” Merlin wasn’t thinking, just annoyed at the way Harry was fussing.

Harry paused. “I don’t understand.”

Bugger. “No, I misspoke.”

“Strange, you have never before this raised a weapon in my name,” Harry was almost pleading.

“Yes, of course not. Blood loss,” Merlin tried to sell it but he knew he wasn’t. Harry’s eyes always caught his lies.

“What happened?”

Merlin sighed. “Your cousin, Charlie, had debts at a brothel. It was suggested they would blackmail you. Percival and I explained that this was a bad idea.”

“In the last month?” 

“Before we were wed,” Merlin admitted. He couldn’t understand the look on Harry’s face. “It is of no import.”

“You did not even like me then. And you risked your life for me?”

Merlin snorted. “Do not be dramatic, Cardoc. It was only a little fraught.” He couldn’t understand why Harry was picking up his hand. That was odd. But then a kiss was pressed against the back of it.

Oh. It was so brief, so small.

And it made him forget all the pain in his arm.

“I thank you, Merlin, Baron Strange for the care you have taken over me.” 

Merlin looked over and Eggsy was very pointedly looking out the window, trying to give them privacy. Merlin set his gaze on Harry. “You are welcome.”

“I will take care of you,” Harry promised.

Merlin touched the cravat on his arm. “You already have.” He knew he would not give this cravat back either. He wondered just how much of Harry he would be allowed to keep.

He was beginning to see how much he hoped he would be allowed to have. They were silent the rest of the ride to the house, Harry holding Merlin’s hand the whole way there.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin had a chair brought outside and read the papers he brought with him, made some notes and lost himself in his sketches. Harry and Eggsy were on day three of their accounting of the interior of the house and he finally understood why the marquess had seemed perturbed about all the time Merlin had spent in his lab. He wanted to talk to Harry dammit, about more than fabric swatches. Merlin had made the mistake that three colours of blue looked the same to him when he tried to engage in the work that was being done.

After forty minutes Merlin wanted to stuff Harry’s cravat in his mouth to silence him. Only that had put intriguing and dangerous thoughts in his mind and he grew occupied with thoughts of everything he was starting to want to do to the marquess. Each day the list grew, filled with filthy impossible things, considering they had yet to properly kiss. He then occupied his mind with picturing what sort of kiss would quiet Harry when he got on his roll about how one wrong colour choice would ruin them.

A soft gentle thing that distracted could work. Playful, one that traveled over jaw and cheek so that he stumbled over words until he gave up. Or one that completely took his breath away. Merlin grew so lost in staring at Harry’s lips and picturing each and every kiss, he had missed when he was asked an actual question, and had been asked to leave if he didn’t care.

Merlin cared greatly, he was finding, just not about wallpaper.

Outside seemed the safest and he decided to put his work down and go for a bit of a walk. The garden had been cleaned up, but it needed so much love. It needed Roxy. He walked about it making a mental list for her and stopped a bush that was struggling. “You are hurting, but my niece will fix you up,” Merlin promised the little shrub. “You will be well cared for.”  He continued his tour and it was such a regimented English garden, it took a long time to reach natural and a bit of woods. He didn’t think Harry would let Roxy do what she wanted, but at least she’d be able to make it healthy again. 

Merlin noticed a servant come out of the house and was clearly looking for him, so he began to head back. “Are you looking for me?” he asked when they met halfway.

“Yes, the Marquess sends a message,” the servant flushed a little, “You may only care about cogs and gears, but I need you to care about something in the west wing, if you will please join me.”

Merlin had to laugh at that. His bluntness was rubbing off on Harry. The man he had first met would have never said that. “Let me gather my work, and you can show me where.” He gathered up his pages and then followed the servant to the wing, and Eggsy was there waiting.

“Thank heavens, he is fretting and he wanted it to be a surprise for you, but he had no clue what it actually needs, and wants everything ordered straight away.”

“I don’t understand,” Merlin replied, “It has been made very clear I have shite tastes.” 

Eggsy snickered. “Well, you do. You asked about decorating with furs like this was some medieval keep.”

“It was a joke.”

“Was it?”

“They can look nice,” Merlin muttered.

“Right, so shite tastes, but also the necessary ones for what Harry is planning. Come on then, sir,” Eggsy said and opened a door and gestured Merlin in.

Harry was moving furniture across the room and rather undone. His was down to his shirtsleeves and his hair flopping with a bit of sweat. For Merlin this undone, was the most gorgeous Harry had ever looked. He was moving the furniture well, showing Merlin that his clothes didn’t add padding to the shoulders; his clothes hid that Harry was actually a quite fit man.

But he was struggling with a chaise and Merlin went over to help and it was added to the pile in the corner. “Is this furniture terribly out of date?”

“No,” Harry answered a bit out of breath. “It is actually some of the best in the house and will be moved to different rooms later. But this is the room that gets the poorest light in the house, so I thought it suited your needs best.”

“Thank you?” Merlin asked, lost. “Am I a creature of the dark that light will melt?” Eggsy laughed at that and Harry shook his head in amusement. It was a pleasing look on him.

“No,” Harry went and collected a small table and added it to the other end. “But I know your lab has no windows at home, and I thought this the best space in the house. The room next door,” Harry gestured to a wall, “for your office. But this is a good space, isn’t it? For your lab? Only beyond the giant table you have in the middle I don’t know what your lab needs.” He was clearly frustrated that he could not provide all the answers.

“You are building me a lab?” Merlin looked around the space in surprise.

“Of course I am,” Harry huffed. “This is your home as well now, and I want my family to be happy. I already know where the greenhouse will go for Roxy, and we’ll have to figure out whom to hire for such an endeavour. Now then I need you to tell me exactly -”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin interrupted Harry. Harry looked a bit put out at being cutting off, but he could cope. “I am sure you wouldn’t mind a rest, the library wasn’t too ransacked, I believe.” Merlin willed the boy to understand and luckily based on the wink Eggsy gave him, he did.

Eggsy grabbed the small table. “I’ll just take this, think it will work well in there.” He left them and Harry was frowning at Merlin.

“What did I do wrong, that you had to dismiss Eggsy like that? I thought you would want a lab here. I wanted to please you.”

“Harry,” Merlin had to smile at how Harry still had problems understanding him. Merlin knew now though that that wasn’t out of apathy, but just that Harry was unused to a man such as Merlin. Merlin moved closer. “Harry, you are building me a lab.”

“I want to.”

Merlin stood close and cupped Harry’s face. “You are building me a lab.”

Harry nodded. “I am,” he whispered.

“I thank you for your consideration,” Merlin moved slowly, so that Harry could not mistake his intention, so that the man could move away if he wanted. But Harry stayed very still. Merlin kept the kiss chaste, a press of lips, moving them side to side before a firmer kiss and then he stepped back a little. Harry was looking at him almost in wonder.

“I am also designing you an office next door,” Harry reminded him.

“Aye, you are,” Merlin agreed and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “But that I expected as every gentleman has an office.” Oh Harry was pouting that he did not get another full kiss, and Merlin realized in that instant, why they call it falling in love. Because that pout sunk him like a cannon volley against a ship. But he would deal with the feelings later. “A full greenhouse for Roxy was unexpected though,” Merlin offered and this time, he kissed Harry on the lips again, nibbled the lip that had pouted so beautifully and when Harry’s mouth opened under the pressure he had pressed his tongue in. Harry’s hands moved and gripped his sides hard and the kiss went on until Harry pulled away slowly.

“You are welcome,” Harry said and hugged Merlin close. “Shall we discuss what you need in here?”

“Of course,” Merlin said and stepped back to walk about the space. After an hour they were pleased with their list and decided to go have tea. Harry needed a moment to dress himself and when his back was turned, distracted by Merlin pointing something out, Merlin went to the pile of clothes and stole Harry’s cravat and left the room.

Merlin grinned, unrepentant at Harry during tea, when Harry glared at him. The man had changed out of the clothes he had been working in, and was in a cravat. 

“I have an enviable wardrobe to be sure, and would be happy to provide you the name of the people that make my cravats,” Harry’s voice was nowhere near as soft as it was during the kisses.

“I am fine. Hamish has me well looked after.”

“I wasn’t sure, since you have kept three of my cravats. Perhaps it is a compulsion, what else do you steal?”

“That is all, it is an odd compulsion to be sure and one that I do not see ending anytime soon.”

“Hmmm, you are aware, despite whatever you think, I do not have an endless supply of cravats. And I will not purchase more, when my perfectly intact cravats remain in my home.”

The man’s words were biting, and Merlin enjoyed the challenge he was offering. “I’ll buy you a hundred more,” Merlin declared.

“That is a waste of money, because you will just steal them, will you not?”

“Perhaps.”

Harry made a face at him, and Merlin was sunk even more. Harry let himself go more and more in the presence of Merlin and each bit of who he truly was, was breaking Merlin apart in a way he didn’t quite understand, he just knew he wanted more. “Why?”

“I like seeing you undone,” Merlin was in earnest on that. “It is attractive.”

“Oh,” Harry flushed a little. “You are always attractive.”

“My thanks,” Merlin replied. They finished their tea and went about their own business for the rest of the day. They knew that they’d be heading back to town on the morrow, things needed to be ordered, plans put in place.

They retired together to the library, and were quiet, contemplative. Merlin was reading a history of ships, and Harry had a book in hand, but was mostly staring into the fire. “Your book does not engage you tonight?”

Harry shook his head. “I find myself a bit over warm,” he answered.

“I don’t find the room such.” Indeed the room had a bit of a draft that the fire could not quite combat.

“No, I am a little warm,” Harry replied and his fingers moved up and undid his cravat and soon his pale throat was lit well by the fire. He had undone himself for Merlin. “Much better?” Harry asked hesitant.

“Much, you are right, it is warm in here.” Merlin had no cravat on, he seldom did at home, but he took his waistcoat off. They both pretended to read again again, though Merlin got up and moved himself next to Harry on the couch. He sprawled just a little so their thighs rested against each other. Harry leaned against him, and the weigh pressed against him, was incredibly welcome. They both sat there and pretended to read until Harry could not stifle a yawn, exhausted from all his work that day.

“Go to your rest, Harry,” Merlin said kindly.

“I’m fine,” Harry protested thought another yawn proved that a lie.

“Go,” Merlin urged, “We travel tomorrow and you will be very busy upon our return home.” He stilled when Harry kissed his jaw and nuzzled at his neck a little bit before standing.

“Good night,” Harry said with a polite bow. 

Something had been wrong about his appearance as he had left and when Merlin looked down at his book, he saw that Harry had dropped his cravat onto it. Merlin wrapped the length of fabric around his wrist and poured himself another brandy, to try to contain his urge to go up to Harry and show him all the thoughts Merlin had had about what he wanted to do to Harry with those cravats.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story finally earns its M rating

Harry was rather happy. They had returned from the estate and been spending even more time together. During the day they were busy with their own pursuits, but Merlin had joined he and Roxy at two more parties, and tonight at the theatre had gone well. Merlin had even laughed at the play they had seen a great deal, and leaned into Harry twice with his laughter, like he was sharing it just with Harry.  Apparently he enjoyed farce, who would have guessed it? 

There had been fifteen kisses.

Three to his hand.

Two to his palm.

Two to his throat.

Three on his forehead.

Three on the mouth and two more that had Merlin brushing his tongue against Harry’s lip. Harry wanted more of that sensation but every time he tried to ask for it, tried to initiate, he froze or they were interrupted. It was endlessly frustrating. He needed even half of Merlin’s bravery. Harry had been kissed properly with tongue before and it had been an interesting sensation, a bit messy and he felt it wasn’t as spectacular as people insisted, but perhaps with Merlin it would be different. He was thinking about kisses as he headed to his bedchamber.

When they had arrived home, Merlin had given his excuses, that he had had a thought and needed to jot it down before it was lost. For months, Harry had believed that the man used that excuse to walk away from Harry, but it truly was that Merlin’s brain never stopped, and there were so many plans and ideas to write down. Harry had seen them, and they may have well as been in Sanskrit. He had spent hours now reading in Merlin’s office finalizing plans for the estate while Merlin did his work; it was very companionable. Harry had told Merlin to enjoy his work, and gone to his bedchamber, only to find Eggsy asleep in the chair in the corner.

“Eggsy,” Harry said softly, and shook him awake.

“I’m up,” Eggsy protested, though he made no move to stand. 

“Go to your bed, Eggsy, I can attend to myself tonight.”

“I’m here for you, Harry,” Eggsy said, and was almost asleep again. Harry had to give him a fond smile as he hauled him upright. 

“To bed with you, I can manage.”

“I’ll help you out twice tomorrow night,” Eggsy promised, and Harry wasn’t quite sure how that would work, but murmured an agreement just to get the man moving. Harry removed his jacket and waistcoat, and began to untie the cravat. It was an easy enough knot, but he thought of the night in the library when Merlin had undone it. Harry thought maybe a request for aid was in the realm of his bravery. And if they perhaps indulged in a brandy together, well that could lead to another kiss.

Harry left his bedchamber walked slowly down to Merlin’s office. He thought he heard a piano playing, Hamish and Jesse. That made him smile and long for his own bit of romance. He realized that maybe that was what he and Merlin were working towards - a romance. He gave a quiet yet firm knock on the door. “Merlin, I need help with my cravat,” he called out. “Eggsy was far too ambitious as usual.” Harry was sure he heard an affirmative call, and opened the door. The office was dark but for two oil lamps on the desk. They were bright enough for Merlin to work without strain, but cast long shadows in the room. It took Harry a moment to figure out what bothered him about the sight before him. There was no work on the desk, but there was a glass already of the brandy he hoped they could have together. “May I join you? Or were you engaged in solo contemplation?” 

Merlin laughed, a rough sound that hurt Harry. “I apologize for bothering you,” Harry said. He gave a small bow and turned to leave before the humiliation could sink in.

“Harry, it is very difficult and incredibly awkward for me to chase you right now. I promise that I am not laughing at you, but myself,” Merlin said. “Go to your chambers and I will be along directly to aid you.”

“I will go get Eggsy. No need to trouble yourself.” Harry wondered why that set Merlin off even more. “What did I say that could make you laugh so?”

“Harry,” Merlin began, and had to stop to collect himself. “You did indeed interrupt some ‘solo contemplation’ the sort of which means that I would embarrass myself greatly if I stood at the moment.”

“I fail to understand,” Harry replied, and moved a little closer. “Did your leg go numb, your foot fall asleep?”

“Marquess, stop there,” Merlin begged and Harry almost froze. It had been a month that in private they used each other’s names and this concerned Harry all the more. He hurried around the desk and froze.

“Merlin, your breeches are undone.” Merlin had been in his shirtsleeves as he usually was late in the evening. Harry had become accustomed to his forearms with their small burns and scars from all his experiments. He wanted to kiss each and every one. But this was rather different. He could see Merlin’s member. Harry stared for a moment and then swiftly turned around. “My deepest apologies, I interrupted when you were about to…” Harry was confused. “We have a water closet, why would you need to use a pot in here?”

“Harry please, this pretense is exhausting.”

Harry made a noise in his throat. “What pretense? I do not understand why you would in your office be so…undone.”

“Because I was trying to become undone, Harry.” Merlin was quiet. “Harry you must be able to figure out what I was doing.”

“I cannot,” Harry said.

“You were so very handsome tonight,” Merlin said. Harry froze. “And you fill my thoughts more and more, especially at night. I came in here so as not to accidentally make too much noise in the bedchamber next to you. You are always so quiet when you take care of yourself.”

“Take care of myself?” Harry was lost. “I don’t…” Harry slowly put the pieces together. “Merlin, were you touching yourself?”

“I was,” Merlin’s voice was measured, calm. Matter of fact, as if this was a matter of fact thing.

“In a sexual manner,” Harry pressed.

“Indeed, Harry.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Gentlemen do not do that past a certain age,” Harry said. He wanted to turn around. “Are you decent?”

“Do you mean is my wick away? Yes, Harry, it is.”

Harry turned, and was relieved that that had not been a lie. “Of course every lad has…attended to matters in their youth when it hurt too much not to, but that is not something that one continues beyond a certain age.”

“I would very much beg to differ,” Merlin replied. “After all, I was doing it tonight.”

Harry remembered what else Merlin had said. “Because of thoughts of me.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “My husband is a handsome man, and like I said he fills my thoughts at night.”

“That, you, wait,” Harry had to compose himself, and when lost he relied on formality, “Baron Strange, do you mean to suggest that this has happened before? That thoughts of me have lead you to such actions?”

Merlin’s laugh was exhausted. “Enough of the gentlemanly games, Harry. I get it, to be caught such is embarrassing, but to pretend that you haven’t masturbated in what, twenty five years is a rather poor jest.”

“Not quite thirty, if pressed to answer,” Harry replied. “It is unseemly to not be able to control your urges.” Harry was quiet, “Is it not?” His voice was hesitant, unsure.

“When done in public, very unseemly. Have you had so many mistresses then, that having to take care of yourself has been a non-issue?”

“I have had no mistresses,” Harry said hoarsely. His eyes kept drifting to the crotch of Merlin’s breeches.

“Lovers, then,” Merlin waved a hand.

Harry shook his head. “An indiscretion could have ruined the position I had cultivated in society, and a mistress is a frightful expense that I could ill afford.”

“Was your first in a brothel then?” Merlin sounded surprised.

“First what?” Harry shouldn’t be trying to remember so fiercely what he had seen.

“Your first time in bed with someone, Harry, was it in a brothel?”

“I’ve had no one to my bed,” Harry could feel the flush crawling on his cheeks, and hoped that the shadows in the room hid it. “I should leave you be.”

“Harry, you must have made love at some point,” Merlin stood and came closer, but kept space between them. “Harry?”

Harry managed to look at him. “All I wanted, all I hoped for, was to have another kiss from you. To feel your tongue against my lips again.” His wet his lips with his own tongue. “You do that, thinking of me?”

“I do,” Merlin moved closer, “Would you like to know what I think when I touch myself, what causes me to spill onto my palm?” Merlin’s grin grew wicked. “Would ye like to watch Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, and his breath caught in his throat. “Excuse me,” Harry said and hurried out of the office. He didn’t run up to his bedchamber but it was close. He poured out a measure of water on the stand, and splashed it on his face. The man, to say such things, to contemplate saying more. Every time he thought Merlin’s manner improved, something wicked or uncouth would be said. It was shocking the delight Merlin took in such words.

In such touches.

And to ask if Harry wanted to watch?

No gentleman would do that. Harry undressed, sliding into his sleep shirt, and crawled into his bed. He felt uncomfortable, an itch under his skin. Merlin had done that several times it sounded like, had certainly been implied. That he thought of Harry and did…that.

Harry thought of the kiss he had hoped to steal. Of the way Merlin’s mouth felt against his, that slide of tongue that made him want more. Under the bed covers he briefly pressed his hand against his flesh that had thickened slightly at the thought of Merlin. He moved his hand away and rolled over, though it took him a very long time to fall asleep.

********

He avoided Merlin the next day, which was easy to do. He went to the park for a ride, the beautiful horse Merlin had taken back from the highwaymen responding perfectly under his command. His brain was a riot of thoughts and images that he could not decide if he loved or hated. Harry needed to talk to someone, and James was the most logical person to answer his questions. He decided to pay him a call to have a rather necessary conversation. He lead his horse in the direction of James’s house, and when he arrived the servants welcomed him warmly well used to his company.

Harry was taken to the drawing room, where James was playing the piano. “Good morning,” he called to him when James finished the song. “Lovely.”

“Thank you, I was in a romantic mood,” James smiled at him. “What brings you by today? I thought we were meeting tomorrow at the club?”

“I,” Harry had to pause to collect himself, “I have questions of a delicate nature and need advice.”

“I see,” James said and stood. “Would you prefer to go to my office?”

“I’ve always liked this room,” Harry replied, and went to sit on the sofa. “It has a soothing air to it.”

“And you need soothing?” 

Harry nodded.

“Would tea be soothing?”

“Brandy more so,” Harry said.

James did not comment on the time of day, merely went to his office and returned with the decanter and two glasses. He poured them both a measure, and sat close but not too close to Harry, which Harry appreciated. “I’ve asked we not be disturbed.”

“Thank you.” Harry took a sip, and turned the glass in his hand. “I do not know where to begin.”

“Did you and Merlin have a fight?”

“No,” Harry said, and stared at the liquid in the glass. “We had a good time last night, and when we went to separate rooms I realized I wanted to spend a little more time with him and manufactured that I needed aid with my cravat.”

“Oh, Harry,” James shook his head a little in fondness. “What went wrong?”

“I just thought we could share a drink and perhaps another kiss. We’ve been doing that recently.”

“Are they lovely kisses?” James asked.

Harry nodded. “I wanted more of them, so I went to him.”

“That would have cost you a lot, I’m proud of you, Harry,” James was completely in earnest.

“I interrupted him stroking himself and he said it was to thoughts of me,” Harry blurted out. He took a hefty sip of his brandy after that, knew his cheeks were aflame. It took him several moments to meet James’s gaze. “It is appalling that he does that, is it not?”

“To clarify, is the appalling factor that he touches himself at all, or that he does it to thoughts of you?”

“No gentleman would do such, it is unseemly,” Harry huffed. “Of course youths do it, but it is a habit one abandons.”

“Not necessarily,” James said.

“Surely you do not,” Harry’s eyes widened.

“I do, not often, but I do,” James answered easily. “Sometimes the feeling is too much that the relief is appreciated, and other times because it just feels good.”

“But,” Harry had to frown, “But the feeling goes away on its own if you ignore it.”

“Harry, do you ever want to not ignore it?”

Harry was about to reply swiftly, but he had to pause. “Perhaps with the thought of Merlin in my head,” he admitted.

“It is not wrong to be attracted to your husband.”

“I know that, but it is so…he was touching himself in his office where anyone could interrupt. I interrupted!” Harry was rather stuck on this fact. “And then he -” He finished his brandy and not the sentence.

“Harry?”

“He asked if I wanted to watch.”

“Did you?”

“No, that would be rude!” Harry was scandalized.

“Not if he offered.”

“Why would I want to watch that?”

James did his best not to laugh at his friend’s odd innocence. “Because it is arousing? At least I am given to understand. I know that I have liked to watch my mistresses touch themselves, and I would imagine it is the same for two men together.”

“You haven’t had a mistress in over a year,” Harry said.

“Harry, you create a deliberate digression,” James chided, “Harry, I know you have not indulged in carnal satisfaction before, but it is a natural thing, and pleasurable if it is something you want. And if it is not something you want, you need to tell Merlin.”

“You know all the reasons I have not indulged,” Harry said, “James, I am so old to be feeling this for the first time.”

“Harry,” James said, “do you understand how love making works?”

“Yes,” Harry answered, “at least in theory. And I know he has had lovers.”

“Then trust your husband, and move slowly.” James poured him just a touch more brandy. “I know what he was doing seems odd to you, but it is not as odd as you assume and, I have a feeling that your husband will be a very…tactile man.”

Harry almost asked what James meant, but he decided he had strained the friendship enough with this conversation. “Thank you,” he said. “I should leave you be.”

“Nonsense, now that you are here, I am keeping you for a bit. I have a duet piece I am struggling with. Play with me.”

“It will be my pleasure.” Harry said.

Halfway through playing James casually said, “Yes it is true, by the way, that when they make love, one can take the other’s cock up their arse.”

Harry’s fingers crashed on the keys and James kept playing. “Is that…I do not…that is only in filthy books to shock.”

James laughed and kept playing and eventually Harry joined in again. Harry had much to think about.

*********

“I think I will head to my office,” Merlin said to Harry after they finished dinner. “What are your plans?”

“May I join you in your office?” Harry asked hesitantly. He worried his lip. It had been two weeks since his conversation with James and Merlin had kept his distance a little more; Harry did not like that.

Roxy looked between the two men. “I was thinking of chess and hoping for a partner?”

Harry cursed a little. He adored playing with Roxy, their friendship had grown so much over the months, and he was loathe to disappoint her, but he wanted Merlin.

“My dear, I would be happy to be your companion for the evening,” Percival promised, “I’ll even spot you two pieces.”

“You -” Roxy glared at him. “Excuse me Uncle, I have to murder someone.” She swept out of the room towards the library.

Percival looked at them and raised a brow. Waiting. Harry couldn’t understand what for.

“Thank you for distracting her this eve,” Merlin replied.

“You are welcome,” Percival said and went after her.

“My office?”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, yes,” he said and they went to the room. Harry saw him lock the door. “Strange, I would like to speak with you.” It was difficult to get the words out, but he managed.

Merlin nodded and went to sit behind his desk. “What is the problem, Cardoc?”

“It is not, this is about you and I, nothing to do with our marriage.” Harry paused and reviewed what he just said. “That was a rather embarrassing sentence. Just dreadful.”

Merlin chuckled a little. “You mean to say this is not a financial or social situation, but a personal one.”

“Indeed,” Harry was relieved that Merlin had understood. He sat down across the desk from Merlin. “Merlin, you have kept your distance from me, since I interrupted you.”

“It seemed desired.”

“I desire you,” Harry replied and both men were surprised by the bald statement. “What I mean to say is,” Harry froze for a moment. “I do not know what I mean to say,” he was honest and rather lost.

“Harry, would you like a drink?” Merlin asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, I want to stay clear for this conversation.” He lost control of himself for a moment and his fingers drummed on the arm of the chair before he was able to still them. “I like your kisses, Merlin.”

“Thank you, I like yours as well.”

“And I dislike that the awkwardness of our last conversation in this room means that I have been bereft of those kisses.” When Merlin started to stand, Harry held up his hand, “Please, let me finish.” Merlin sat back down, and Harry tried to collect his thoughts. “I told you something last visit.”

“It is fine, Harry if in the shock of the moment you misspoke,” Merlin soothed.

“I have never had a lover. I have had a few kisses and one stolen grope in a garden, but we did not even spill as you called it.”

“You are very handsome, and a good man, I am surprised,” Merlin had to admit.

Harry could only shrug. “My father died when I was young, and I was busy taking care of mother for a time, building my reputation in society and then she passed as well. There was enough money but I had to be careful and clever, and there was nothing to spare for a mistress and brothels are frightfully filthy dens.”

“Harry, sex is seldom tidy,” Merlin had to point out.

“Yes but we can change the sheets,” Harry replied. “And as for encounters, they felt so empty. Even the idea of them left me cold.”

“Does the thought of intimacy leave you cold?”

Harry took his time to think about that question, because he knew Merlin, could tell when the weight of his words changed. When he asked a question that required a very specific answer. “When I think of you and I in an intimate situation, my breath quickens, and my flesh warms.”

“Does it harden?”

“Please do not mock,” Harry begged, “not about this.”

“This is not mockery, Harry, I promise.”

“I very much miss your kisses,” Harry had to say again.

“I know it is early, but Harry would you like to retire for the night?”

“I, tonight in here feels oddly appropriate for my request of you.”

“Of course, what do you request of me, Harry?”

“You stay there, and fulfill your offer,” Harry said and knew his cheeks were flushed. “I want to watch you.”

“You won’t see much from there,” Merlin commented.

“I’ll see enough, and I can always move.” Harry settled into his chair and crossed his legs. He was aiming for casual, and years of training had him almost pulling it off. “Please, Merlin, would you be so kind as to touch yourself, draw yourself to completion?”

“It would very much be my pleasure,” Merlin said. “May I stand, to remove my jacket and waistcoat?”

“Let me attend to you,” Harry replied and stood. Merlin stood and waited for him and Harry began to undo his cravat. His stubble grew quickly, and his jaw was just a little rough to the touch. Harry drew a finger against the strong line of it and sighed a little. He undid the cravat and put it in his pocket. “You have never returned mine.” Harry had a thought that he could not tell if he despised it or craved it. “Have you used my cravat in this?”

“I think we’ll keep some secrets for now,” Merlin whispered. He had a small smile on his face, though, that made it easy for Harry to guess the answer.

Harry went around him and removed his jacket and Merlin undid his waistcoat and Harry took that as well. He draped them all carefully over a free chair, and then sat back down. He watched Merlin begin to roll his shirtsleeves and Harry cursed himself for not kissing the man while he was over there. Merlin sat down, though he pushed the chair back just a little more. If Harry sat forward a little he’d be able to almost see everything. He sank back into the chair. “You said you fill your thoughts with me when you do this. How do you? What do you imagine?”

“I think about the noises I hear from your room, when your lad is undressing you. You both talk a great deal, but in there I hear the whisper of fabric, and imagine the skin that is being exposed. The fantasies have greatly improved since I saw you in your robe, from your bath.”

“I love the bathing room here,” Harry said.

“I know, you spend a great deal of time in there. And you have that robe, thick and heavy on your shoulders and some days you poorly tie it. And I’ve seen that strip of skin, the way your sternum indents just a little and I want to press my fingers there. How hot is your skin Harry after your baths?”

“I like my water hot,” Harry said. He pressed his fingers to his heart, into the dip and flushed at the way Merlin’s eyes darkened. “So little can arouse?”

“As I said you are a handsome man, Harry.” Merlin’s hands disappeared, and he was clearly undoing his breeches. Harry could not gather the courage to change how he sat to look. “I start to thicken when I imagine pulling you by the robe’s ties to my room. Eggsy and Hamish have long been sent to bed, and we are well alone. I sit on my bed with you standing between my legs and I undo your robe, but it stays on your shoulders, all that rich fabric framing your pale skin.” Merlin’s arm was moving just a little, and Harry couldn’t quite tell what he was doing. “You would be soft. I like it when a cock is soft until I begin to kiss and stroke my partner’s skin. I take pleasure in watching the desire grow in my partner’s body. There is something so delightful in wrapping my hand around a soft member and stroking it into full hardness. Feeling it thicken, lengthen. Will you let me touch you like that Harry?” Merlin was looking at him and Harry gave a small nod. “So there you stand, robe bracketing you, cock filling out in my hand and I stand to kiss you. I kiss you so much your lips are sore the next day. I kiss you so much any food you eat, all you’ll taste is me.”

“I like that idea,” Harry said. He watched as Merlin’s arm moved and it was slow, almost languid. He vaguely remembered doing this quickly, wanting that feeling that was at the end, but Merlin seemed to be enjoying the slow build.

“I think of ye spread out on my bed and lying on top of you. Even more kisses, though they move to your jaw, your neck and more down. I kiss that hollow on your chest, I fucking worship that space,” Merlin growled and Harry had to shiver. “And down more until I worry my teeth on your hip bones. I make you ache because I kiss everywhere but your hard and aching length.”

“Of course you wouldn’t kiss there,” Harry said shocked, appalled.

Intrigued.

“Oh trust me Harry I will kiss ye there, I dream of not just kissing and licking but sinking my mouth down your length until my throat is swallowing around the tip and I choke on it.” Merlin wasn’t looking at him anymore, head tilted back and eyes closed as his hand stroked his cock.

Harry’s eyes widened as Merlin briefly stopped to bring his hand to his mouth and lick his palm a little before returning to the touching. “Why do you do that?”

“It feels good,” Merlin said. “I have some oil I use the same I use for fucking, but I have run out. Thoughts of you have well occupied my mind and I have yet to replenish.”

“Like the oil in your lamps?”

“No, slightly different.” Merlin lowered into the chair more, and his position suggested that his legs were very spread apart. “It is the oil I would use to coat my fingers to breach your hole.”

“I…” Harry could not find a comment that would respond to that in any appropriate way.

“I would nae hurt you, Harry. I know stories abound, but I promise you would feel discomfort at most. And mostly pleasure. Trust me Harry the pleasure I will introduce you to when we reach the place that I can finger your arse? You will see stars.” Merlin’s hand began to move a little faster. “I think about what you will sound like. Sometimes I picture teaching you filthy words just to hear them spill from your mouth as I open you up. Other times, I want you to stay the gentleman as long as possible, saying please good Baron would you now be so kind as to fuck me?” Merlin laughed, and Harry was utterly enchanted in that moment. “And other times I want you so thoroughly lost to the pleasure of my touch, my mouth, my cock in your arse that you cannot speak; you who has a quip for everything rendered mute by passion. Just gasps and whimpers until you shout my name. And sometimes…just sometimes, you cannae shout because your mouth has been gagged by a cravat I took from you.”

Harry let out a small gasp at that thought, and he was grateful that Merlin’s eyes were closed when he pressed his hand to the front of his far too tight breeches. Merlin’s words, the picture he painted was arousing. He didn’t move his hand just pressed down, and that made the ache grow. Merlin’s throat was flushed and his breathing was growing choppy. Harry wondered if he was close.

“Harry, how pretty you would look on your knees, that lovely mouth of yours begging for my cock,” Merlin said and groaned. It looked painful almost. Like the most perfect ache that you have after a hard ride, but different. The only sound in the room was their breathing, which eventually began to slow. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Harry. “Do you like any of those thoughts, darling?”

Being called darling was almost more arousing than all the words that had come before it. “I do,” Harry agreed. He stood and gave a bow. “Thank you for your time, Merlin. This was most…educational.” He moved towards the door. Needing to be away. Needing something. Everything.

“May I have a kiss, Harry?” Merlin asked.

Harry turned to him and walked slowly over. He knew the man’s length was still out; would be resting, spent. He did not look at anything but Merlin’s lips and he bent down and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, soft until he tried to lick Merlin’s lip and the man’s mouth fell open and Harry pressed his tongue in. It was so odd, and rather wonderful, especially when Merlin’s tongue stroked his. He licked once more and pulled his head away. “You will fill my thoughts tonight,” Harry whispered and left the room. 

When he reached his chamber, one look had Eggsy giving a swift goodnight and disappearing. Harry made sure the door was firmly closed and swiftly threw of his clothes and crawled under the covers. He bit his lip and thought of how Merlin had looked, how beautiful the man had been in the throws of passion, wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are back people!

Merlin was dealing with his correspondence and frowned. “Hmmm,” he said, and Percival looked up from the notes he was making.

“Problem?”

“No, I am needed at the cottage. We should all go up.”

“Or, you could take your husband?” Percival suggested gently. “Your last trip, did not go so well. Perhaps this one, could be better. More...intimate.”

“Are you trying to match make me with my own husband?” Merlin gave his dear friend a look. “We are taking care of that ourselves.”

“Slowly, painfully. Very painfully for the rest of us. The longing looks are putting me quite off my afternoon tea.”

“We aren’t that bad,” Merlin protested.

“You are wearing his cravat, and he cannot take his eyes off your throat. Merlin, it is clear that in this, you must guide him as he guides you in the ballroom.” Percival had a kind look on his face. “So, be a gentleman like he has taught you, and bend him over a desk and make him see the face of god.”

Merlin choked on his spit. “Percival!”

“Please, I have been to brothels with you. They weren’t faking when you had them.”

“I hate everything about this conversation,” Merlin said and pretended to read his notes. He knew Percival was waiting for him to talk, but he wouldn’t. He didn’t need advice about this, he and Harry were moving along fine. It had been a month since the encounter in the library with only a few kisses, but that was fine. Slow was perfectly reasonable. “I don’t want to scare him,” he admitted. He looked at Percival. “He...I do not wish to break his confidence, but he is...not…”

“At all?”

Merlin nodded.

“Treat him like one of the things we build in the lab, gently, calmly. Surely.”

“And you think a return to the cottage, just us, is a good idea?”

“The repairs to the estate in the country are almost done, which means he will want to throw a formal weekend. That will bring a great deal of chaos and people. He will be busy planning this, and dealing with guests, and you will be busy hiding. Go to the cottage, have a couple days alone. Move forward on this tension you are building.”

“As ever, you are a voice of reason.”

“I am aware you would gravely falter without me,” Percival smirked a bit. “Let us go blow something up.”

“That sounds lovely,” Merlin agreed, and they went to the lab.

******

“It is strange, that Eggsy did not accompany me.”

Merlin had paid him a fortune to stay home. “Perhaps he was a touch under the weather? Or in the middle of a good book. You know how he gets if you asked when he was reading.”

“True,” Harry smiled faintly. “I look forward to the cottage. Our last visit was, well I look forward to new eyes on the place.”

“I hope that this time, it can feel a home for you,” Merlin said. He reached out and Harry gave his hand. He kissed the pulse point at the wrist. “A better honeymoon.” He enjoyed the flush that rose on Harry’s cheek.

The carriage took them to the cottage, everyone was happy to see him. Merlin attended to some business, and he enjoyed how this time, Harry joined him. He even occasionally offered opinions on the staffing issues, and minor affairs. Merlin checked on the bees, and came back with some honey. They shared it with some bread and wine. “Thank you for coming with me,” Merlin said. “A chance to enjoy your company in quiet will be well met.”

“It is beautiful here, though the bath is not quite as lavish as it is at home.”

“I may have a solution for that,” Merlin offered.

“It is a perfectly adequate bathing chamber, I jest,” Harry replied. “You need not spend unnecessary money.”

“Marquess, can I interest you in a small adventure?” Merlin desperately hoped he would say yes.

“Right now?”

“Aye.”

“Small?”

“Small and easily refused when shown if it is not to your taste,” Merlin promised. He waited for Harry to make a decision.

“Is it the sort of thing, knowing what you know of my character, that I would prefer with the cover of night?”

Merlin thought about it. “It is,” he conceded.

“Then perhaps, a small adventure this evening?” 

Merlin liked that Harry sounded hopeful, interested. “This evening. In the meantime, a ride? I have an idea that does not require the cover of night.”

“A ride,” Harry smiled.

They rode to the estate that had caused the fight on their honeymoon, and were let inside for a tour by the housekeeper, who walked them around. “Sirs, does the house please you?”

“It is very nice, and I am drawn to some of the art and furnishings.”

“The people currently renting it, do not own any of them. Make an accounting of what you like and we will see it moved to the city house, or the estate,” Merlin promised. The smile Harry gave, warmed his heart. They finished the tour and when they were home, Harry wrote out a list. Dinner was pleasurable, and they both retired to their own solitude for an hour. When the sun was starting to set, Merlin went to find Harry. “Would you care for that adventure now?” He held out his hand, and Harry took it.

“I would.”

Merlin lead him in a different direction, and eventually at dusk, when shadows were giving way to night, they stopped at a small pond. “Would you care for a swim with me, Marquess? This water always runs warm.”

“My tailor would be appalled if I just jumped into a pond in my clothes.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to upset your tailor, would we?” Merlin moved closer to Harry and cupped his cheeks. He meant the kiss to be gentle but he was hungry for Harry. Merlin’s kiss is firm, and the second Harry’s lips parted, he pressed his tongue in. He hoped he would never tire of the way Harry leaned into him, that it would always set his heart racing, how Harry relaxed into the kiss. Merlin pulled back a bit. “I am going for a swim, and I do hope that you join me.”

Merlin stepped away from Harry, and half turned from him. He undid his cravat, one that he had stolen from Harry, dropped it into the grass. Each piece of clothing was dropped carelessly as dark grew, and the bright moon rose. He heard the confused and aching noise Harry made, when he undid his breeches. He turned to look, Harry’s eyes were hard to read in the dark. “I don’t bathe in my clothes, I don’t intend to swim in them either.” Merlin took his boots off, and pushed the last of the clothes to the grass. He tossed Harry a smile and walked into the water. It was the cool side of tepid, and felt quite refreshing. Merlin dove under the water and swam to the other side, not that it was far. He turned back and Harry was still on the bank. “I recommend against swimming in jacket and waistcoat -- boots. But otherwise you would be fine.” He feared that he had pushed too hard, that this was not a small adventure after all.

“Close your eyes,” Harry called out to him, and Merlin immediately did as requested and even turned his back. He could hear the bugs of the night chirping away, the wind through the trees, and the faint sound of clothes. Then an almighty splash. “I am an adequate swimmer at best,” Harry warned.

“I’ve been on ships during war, sailed large swaths of the world, being a good swimmer was a necessity.”

“I’ve crossed the Channel,” Harry was close and Merlin turned. He held out his hand and Harry took it, his grip tight. “Swum in ponds like this. But not often enough to be comfortable.”

Merlin ducked under the water until his feet touched the bottom, his free hand extended up; the tips of his fingers were never covered. He came back up, “It is not terribly deep.” But he held out that hand as well, and Harry took it. They treaded water in the moonlight, didn’t speak just watched each other. “You did the grand tour I suppose?”

“I did,” Harry smiled. “Not so grand as your travels, but France was beautiful.”

“I own half of a vineyard, in France. We could go there, if you like. Sometime. The whole family.”

“The whole family?”

“You, me, Roxy, Percival, Eggsy. The family, a month at the vineyard - it could be -” Merlin didn’t have a chance to say more as Harry’s mouth was crushed against his. Harry was so focused on the kiss, and Merlin startled enough that they went under, though a couple kicks and Merlin had them above again. He pulled Harry close, because Harry was trying to steal all the breath from his lungs, and in that moment as their bodies lined up, realized that Harry was naked as well. For the first time, they were touching intimately. Harry didn’t seem to notice yet, and Merlin was fine letting him kiss away.

“You called Eggsy family.”

“He is yours, is he not?” Merlin asked.

“He is, and I thank you for recognizing that distinction.” Harry looked at him. “We are very close right now.”

“We are,” Merlin agreed. He kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “And I feel, you were very concerned about your tailor.”

“It is the height of rudeness to ruin such fine work,” Harry said aiming for his usual tone, but falling short. Merlin thought it charming. “A small adventure,” he said.

“Nothing feels small about you,” Merlin joked, and enjoyed waiting for Harry to put the comment together.

“Baron Strange, that was rather crass.” Harry splashed some water at him, and Merlin laughed, splashed back. Soon they were making a tremendous racket and mess, splashing at each other and kicking around. Merlin would regularly pull him in for a teasing kiss, only to then pull away and splash Harry more. He had never heard Harry laugh quite that loudly or freely before.

It was a sound that tugged at his heart. Eventually he could see the swimming was tiring Harry, his legs unused to treading water. Merlin held him and gave him a gentle kiss. “We should get you ashore.”

“May we lay in the grass for a while, stare at the stars?”

“How romantic,” Merlin teased gently.

“Well, yes,” Harry agreed. 

Merlin did his best not to stare at Harry too obviously when they were out of the water. But the man was indeed well fit, and gorgeous. How he wanted to wrap his lips around Harry’s cock. He smiled when they lay down and Harry immediately took his hand. “Tell me about one of your grand adventures, Merlin.”

Merlin turned his head and looked at Harry. “Let me tell you about the deserts of North Africa,” he said, “and the arabian horses that stole my heart.” He wound a tale for Harry, some a bit made up, a lot of it true, and he had to admit he enjoyed the way Harry hung on every word. The moon was high in the sky, and air just warm enough they were not shivering as Merlin finished his tale.

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Would you touch yourself again?”

“If you like,” Merlin replied. He moved his hand to his cock and began to slowly stroke. Gentle, soft, quiet like the moment was. “Am I alone in this?”

“No.”

Merlin felt Harry’s body pressed against his, and Harry was kissing him. Oh, that make it all very different, and his cock went from barely hard to almost fully quicker than it had in decades. Harry’s tongue stroked his, Merlin pushed back against the kiss, and it was heaven.

No, heaven was Harry’s hand sitting low on his stomach. “I am unsure what to do,” Harry whispered against his throat. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, for a small adventure tonight,” Harry answered.

Merlin moved Harry’s hand to his cock and wrapped his own around it. He moved their hands up and down together, letting Harry learn how to touch him. His fingers were long, smooth. None of the scars and calluses that Merlin hand. Plus it was Harry, so it was the most arousing thing ever. Their hands moved in tandem and Harry kept peppering Merlin’s throat and neck with kisses.

He spilled quickly, practically a youth with his first touch, and Merlin rolled on top of Harry. “How small an adventure?” he asked, desperate to touch his husband, to make him feel incredible.

“I trust you,” Harry repeated.

Merlin moved done Harry and didn’t tease, just sank his mouth down on Harry’s hard cock. It pleased him that touching Merlin had aroused Harry so. He would have laughed at the curses that streamed from Harry’s lips, but he was rather occupied. Merlin bobbed his head up and down, pressed his tongue against the length.

It wasn’t long before Harry was coming, the experience, the sensation so new, and when he was done swallowing, Merlin moved back up and held Harry close.

“How was that a small adventure?” Harry asked when he could form words again.

“Well I didn’t put a finger in your arse while I did it, that is a medium adventure.” Merlin kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Would you taste like me?”

Now that was a surprising question. “Perhaps.” Even more surprising was that Harry pulled him in for a kiss. “And?”

“It would be very wrong of me to say I like it, I should think.”

“Harry, take this to heart. As long as it is something we both enjoy, there is not a thing wrong with anything we do,” Merlin swore. He kissed Harry again. “But I do prefer a bed to the grass for sleep.”

“No, because then I have to let you go,” Harry complained.

There was even a pout.

“Or, if you like, you could share my bedchamber with me?” Merlin suggested, a small, hopeful question.

“That would be...yes, I thank you,” Harry replied. They stood and helped each other half dress. The bed was small, and Harry unsure what to do with himself, until Merlin pulled him close, spooned around him. Harry relaxed into the embrace.

Merlin kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Let me know when you are ready for a medium adventure.”

“Oh I think that there is nothing medium about you,” Harry said and immediately buried his face in his pillow and pretend to sleep, until sleep actually claimed him.

He had made the Marquess Cardoc make a dick joke - Merlin was pretty sure that would be the great accomplishment in his life. He pressed another kiss to Harry’s shoulder. Percival had been right to suggest the time away.   
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

“Welcome to my home,” Harry said, and paused. “Our home,” he amended. He held out a hand to Roxy, who beamed at him as she looked around the hall.

“Harry, it is gorgeous,” she sighed. “Where’s Merlin?”

“In his lab already, putting everything where he thinks it should be, not where the movers put it.”

“Of course. Show me the house?”

“Do we start or end with your greenhouse?” Harry asked, sure of the answer.

“End,” she said, surprising him. “I get in there, I am not leaving.”

“It is very big,” Jesse said as he brought in Roxy’s bags. “I’ll never find you.”

“Jesse, I tend in any home, to be in specific locations, you’ll find me.”

“There is an excellent library that way,” Harry pointed, “And a room with a piano forte right next to it.”

“Why?”

“Because on our staff there is a young man who looks to read, and a valet who likes to play piano for him. And I believe I can almost hear the piano.”

Jesse dropped Roxy’s bags at her feet, and took off running. A year ago Harry would have corrected the servant’s behaviour, now he just smiled at how in love they were. “They’ll be married soon,” Harry said, and when another footman started over he waved the man off. He picked up Roxy’s bags. “Perhaps we begin at your room.”

“It isn’t the only wedding I expect,” Roxy said as she picked up a bag as well. 

They were walking up the stairs, and Harry almost stumbled. “You have not met someone have you? You are not allowed to wed and leave Merlin yet.”

Roxy laughed at that. “No, I have met some interesting people but none so interesting to tempt me to marriage as of yet. I meant you and Uncle Merlin.”

“I’m sorry?” Harry was lost, they had been wed for quite a while now.

“Now that you and he have fallen in love, you should renew your vows to acknowledge it is a personal connection as well as a contracted one.” Roxy smiled at him. “I’d even let you do my hair however you want.”

“I am not sure that is...we are too busy with the grand opening house party this coming weekend to care of such things.” Harry managed to say.

“Oh I know, it was just a fun thought I had.” A servant opened the door, and Roxy made a happy noise when she saw her room.

Merlin had paid a fortune to have the walls painted with flowers from their many journeys, and it was a lush room. Harry thought it suited Roxy quite well. “Oh it is perfection.”

“I am glad my dear,” Harry smiled at her. He loved her as he would his own daughter, and wanted nothing but the best for her. “Would you like to rest or see more?”

“More,” Roxy said immediately, and he showed her the house, enjoyed the way she was being polite but clearly growing anxious. 

“Now I do believe that is enough of the house, and we should attend to outside.” Harry lead her outside, and the moment she saw the greenhouse, Roxy picked up her skirts and ran. Harry laughed, and could hear her shouts of joy from there. He told the servant that had been following them along to take tea to Roxy in an hour, and that she was to be reminded to come in for dinner two hours after that. 

Harry went back into the house to his own study, and went over the menu and music plans for the weekend party - again. He wanted it to be perfect. They had hosted small salons and Roxy’s book club, but this was to be his moment. He was known as the perfect guest, and now he had to be the perfect host, a party that everyone would be speaking of for years to come; the country party that all others were measured by.

It turned out that it was he, and not his inventors that had to be pulled away to eat dinner. And after Harry went right back to his study. Harry almost growled at the knock on his door, and realized how utterly like Merlin he sounded. “Come in,” he tried to correct, and of course it was the man himself.

“Well now, this is a turn of events,” Merlin smiled at him. “It is late, there is time to go over your plans tomorrow.”

“Just one more -”

“Brandy, yes an excellent idea,” Merlin interjected.

Harry put the pages down. “You won’t let me do any more fretting tonight will you?”

“I’m afraid not,” Merlin agreed. “I sent our valets to their rest. We will have to help each other, after our brandy.”

Harry watched him go to the decanter on the shelf and pour. When Merlin held out the glass, Harry went to him, they sat near each other, the moon light from the windows, Merlin’s wonderful oil lamps providing light and shadow. “I properly understand your propensity towards obsession now,” he said and took a sip of the brandy. It was a lovely rich taste.

“Previously your focus has been on pink waistcoats.”

“I reshaped the world with that waistcoat.” But the colour was retired now, its moment past. “I am a guest, Merlin, not a host. Not of this magnitude.”

“You are in a good position. You have spent years observing what has worked at these sorts of parties and what hasn’t. You don’t have to do the same things as everyone else.”

Harry paused. That was what was troubling him. He was patterning the activities too much on what everyone else did. He was Harry Hart, Marquess of Cardoc, and he set the trends, he did not follow them.

“There you are,” Merlin said quietly. “There is that determined look in your eyes, on your jaw. I find it quite attractive.”

“You find gears in motion attractive.”

“And do I not see the gears of your mind working hard in this moment?” 

“Which you find attractive,” Harry smiled a little, flirted. He was now comfortable with a flirtation with his husband. And he thought tonight that he would be comfortable with a little more. He reached to his neck and undid his cravat. “You also find this attractive.” He spread his collar out a bit.

“I very much do.”

Harry put his drink to the side and went over to Merlin. He undid the man’s cravat, pulled it off. He bit his lip. “I read the book that Roxy’s book club read a few months ago.”

“I thought you considered it scandalous, far too scandalous for you.”

“I was looking for...inspiration.” Harry took Merlin’s cravat, and tied it around his eyes. “Is this?

“Trust me, I find this very inspiring,” Merlin joked.

Harry smiled at that. He had never been so bold in his life, but Merlin made him want him to be daring. He tilted Merlin’s head back and kissed his throat. “In the story, there was a fair bit of biting. Is biting a thing that you enjoy?”

“I do,” Merlin said, and Harry grazed his teeth over Merlin’s throat. Oh, but he liked the sound Merlin made, and pressed a bit harder. He liked the growl that came out even more. He slid his hands up Merlin’s shirt, pressed his fingers hard against his ribs. 

“Your skin is so warm,” Harry said. “Like it has always had the sun on it.”

“You are cool, we balance out.”

“I suppose we do. I never expected you to be my other half, but there were are.” Harry kept kissing and touching Merlin, grew quickly frustrated at the lack of skin. “May I undress you?” 

“Yes,” Merlin said and Harry stood him up and began to undress him. It was heady revealing all that skin himself. It was a touch darker than his own, far more scarred from work. His hands were a little more hesitant on the breeches, but he had seen this before. He undid them, and slid everything off. Merlin was bare except the cravat covering his eyes. 

“Oh, but to have a sketch of you thus.”

“Percival has a fair hand with sketching, I could -”

“No,” Harry said firmly. “He does not see you thusly; no eyes but mine seen you thusly.” He reached out and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock. Merlin shivered and Harry smiled. He felt powerful, that Merlin was trusting him like this. That he could make the man want. Harry stroked like Merlin had taught him by the pond, and Merlin’s length grew firm in his hand. Harry was kneeling, and wondered.

The book had had a thorough description of what he was to do, and he sort of remembered what Merlin had done, though Harry had been lost to the feeling of it all. Harry held Merlin’s cock and he took a deep breath. He licked the tip of Merlin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned. “Fuck Harry. Please.”

He had made the man almost beg. Harry wanted more. He licked again before he put his lips around the tip and sucked. Every noise that Merlin made, aroused Harry, made him want more. He went down a little more, and he was unsure if his mouth had ever been this full. He knew that he could not go down the whole length, it was all just too new and a bit odd. Harry pulled back, and pressed his tongue hard against the slit, and that made Merlin rock his hips and curse. He did it again and again.

When Merlin pulled at his hair, hard, Harry made a sound he had never done before.

“Harry, bugger. I am sorry,” Merlin sounded so concerned.

“More,” Harry said. “I don’t....just more?”

“Trust me,” Merlin said, and Harry nodded.

Those fingers were back in his hair, and they were nudging Harry forward. Harry slid his mouth along Merlin’s length a bit worried, but halfway and those hands guided him back. He realized Merlin was using his touch to show Harry what to do.

Excellent. Harry stopped worrying about let those hands guide him. He experimented a bit, and gently squeezed Merlin’s balls. Harry began to stroke himself through his breeches, feeling quite scandalous with all of this activity. There was something incredible about his being mostly dressed with Merlin naked.

“Harry, I am going to spill soon,” Merlin warned and tried to pull Harry away. Merlin had let Harry finish in his mouth though and Harry was determined to do the same. Merlin went very still, and Harry would be changing his mind in the future. He did not like the taste at all. That was rather just...no.

Merlin pulled the blindfold off, and guided Harry back to the chair. Harry took the brandy he offered him and took a hefty sip. “No,” Harry said with a bit of a splutter. “For the future, I don’t mind the mouth there, but no.”

“Fair enough,” Merlin said, and Harry was relieved that he was not laughing. “Would you like to be attended to?”

“No,” Harry replied. “I liked the idea of just focusing on you. And…”

“And?”

“I would like the oil and fingers you mentioned and we do not have those supplies in my study.”

“I will stock both our studies, the bathroom, and both bedrooms,” Merlin immediately replied.

“Why the bathroom?”

“Because I would love to attend to you, make you feel good during one of those long soaks that you take. My baths can fit two men.”

Harry flushed at that. “Can they?” He shivered when a naked Merlin climbed onto his lap and slung the cravat around Harry’s neck to pull him close. The kiss was hungry and full of promise.

“Aye, they can,” Merlin replied. He stood up and gathered his clothes. Harry stared in shock as the man walked out, nude, not caring what the servants may see. Heavens, he could never be quite that bold, that uncaring.

But tonight, he realized he was a much bolder man than he had previously thought.   
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

His house, their house was completely full. They were stacked to the rafters enough servants were tripling up, and he had moved into Merlin’s room for the next three nights. He did not have to give up his room, as Marquess, it was his right, but well, it was a sacrifice he didn’t mind making - especially after what Merlin had done in the bath the night before the guests started to arrive.

They had kept the first day easy, as everyone would arrive at different times, food and drink were available in the gardens all day, huge torches lit with simple country jigs playing. Roxy’s book club were all sequestered in her greenhouse, bottles of an alcoholic nature going in, giggles coming out.

By the time there were ten people in their house, Merlin had bowed and disappeared into his lab, and Harry had expected little else. He didn’t even mind, Merlin had promised that the next day for all the major events he would be at Harry’s beck and call. Harry talked with people, milled about, and went over to James. “I’m terrified,” he whispered as he smiled at waved to someone, god he wasn’t even sure for a moment who they were. 

“It will be amazing, Cardoc,” James promised. He scanned the crowd. “You’ve already surprised with this little welcoming garden party. People are relaxed, happy that they didn’t travel and then have to do a formal dinner. It was well thought.”

“Thank you,” Harry was relieved. “Tomorrow’s big activity is a bit different too.”

“Oh?”

“No hunting for the men."

“Well, now, that is a surprise.”

“I don’t enjoy it, and the wild population is fine as it is. But there will be prizes and status to be hand,” Harry promised.

“I have no doubt. And your husband?”

“He has promised to play nice on the morrow, he needed a little extra time to prepare himself, once everyone started to arrive.”

A vague acquaintance was walking by and paused, “well let him stay locked away, we don’t need his dour face at such a fun weekend, do we?”

“Please do enjoy yourself,” Harry replied, jaw tight. The man laugh and continued on. “I do not feel I invited that man.”

“Some have come as guests of your guests.”

“Hmmm,” Harry grumbled a bit. “He isn’t so dour.”

“Isn’t he? You’ve done much for his reputation, but still society does not exactly see him as a good reveler.”

“He is quiet, not dour,” Harry muttered. “And he smiles. When there is something worth smiling for, not like a random buffoon.” He looked to the doors, and saw a late arrival that was most welcome. “Excuse me, James.” He hurried over. “Viscount Travers, welcome.”

The man bowed, and his wife curtsied. “We are so grateful for the invitation,” she replied.

“Not at all, my husband and niece were quite insistent on you being on the guest list. In fact, Miss Roxanne Morton and others are gathered in the greenhouse if you -” Harry could barely finish the sentence before she sketched the barest curtsy and was almost running. The happy squeals of her arrival could be heard.

“Lord, I wonder what book they found now,” the Viscount joked, “but it has been much to my...personal benefit what they read, so I will not complain too much.”

“Their reading choices are quite...edifying aren’t they?”

The Viscount laughed, and clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Where is your husband. I learned of an investment opportunity, but as it involves steam works, I trust no one but him.”

“He is in his lab, a servant can show you the way.”

“Cardoc, I look forward to this weekend,” the Viscount smiled, and gave a bow.

Harry was too. He was also exhausted by the time his last guest had made their way to their rooms. Jesse was one of the footmen attending to the lamps in the halls. “You should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be long.”

“Only going to read a little,” Jesse promised, and Harry shook his head.

“No, Jesse. Go to yours and Hamish’s room.”

“We don’t share yet, he’s all gentlemanly. I want him to touch my bits, sir. You and Merlin do that now. How’d you go about making that happen?”

“You are asking me for advice of this nature?”

“Well, you two make a lot of happy noises from your studies these days. Want to make Hamish make happy noises.”

“Steal his cravat from around his neck.”

“I’ll try that sir, thank you.”

“To bed, Jesse, in your chambers, not the library.”

“Of course sir.”

Harry snorted, knowing the servant would not listen to him. He went to the bedchamber, and Eggsy was helping Merlin into his robe, they were whispering quite a bit, and grew quickly quiet when they saw Harry. “A problem?”

“No, just with all the guests, Eggsy and Hamish will likely be required to aid others tomorrow, and I promised that I could attend to myself.”

“And I said, as the bloody co-host of this event, he has to look perfect or it will be a slight on you, and he is going to bloody listen to the valets for once in his life.”

“Eggsy, my boy, my husband will do nothing that would cause comment.”

“Really?”

Harry nodded. “I promise, he will only act to benefit me, this whole weekend. I trust him.” He caught Merlin staring at him, out of the corner of his eye, and wondered what that look was about.

“Well, let’s get you abed, today was a lot and tomorrow will double this.” Eggsy undid Harry’s cravat, while Merlin poured out drinks for he and Harry. He tossed it on the bed, and Merlin’s nimble fingers stole it away.

Eggsy winked at Harry, and Harry did not respond, though he knew a flush rose on his cheeks. Eggsy was quick, his goodnight wishes swift, and soon Harry was drinking a dram with Merlin, them sitting on a bed almost too small to hold them both. 

“You have such faith in me?” Merlin asked.

Harry looked at him. The man he had grown close to, his husband, his lover, his friend. “I do.”

“You will be the talk of society for the rest of the year,” Merlin promised. He touched his glass to Harry’s. “The Viscount and I passed time well. I think I’ll invite him to the house more. He was greatly interested in what Percival and I were working on.”

“I am glad of it, it would be a good friendship. I am sorry that commitments kept Braxton away this weekend, I know you two are companionable.”

“Thank you. Roxy is faring well?”

“She is. She is a unique voice in society, but balance has been found, between what I think would be right, and who she is. She has a close group of friends, and should she want it, offers would pour in.”

“The purchase of the house next door is complete in London. I trust you will furnish it well for her?”

“Roxy might want to furnish her own home,” Harry chided, and then both men laughed. “I will begin shopping for her future comfort.” Harry leaned over and kissed Merlin. “Will we play with oil tonight again, Strange?”

“A little if you like, tomorrow will be a long day, and we don’t want you to be in any discomfort.”

Harry pouted a little but trusted his husband in this. Merlin put their drinks on the table, and was soon on top of Harry. Harry was made well satisfied and he drifted off to sleep, too contented to worry about the morrow.

The scavenger hunts had been a success, the only in the house for the ladies, and the one in the woods for the men. Prizes were awarded and everyone was well pleased, and even more so when Harry guided the women out front where local venders from the town had set up shop. “A personal market just for your amusement,” he told them. “Enjoy yourselves.” There were sweets, and happy music playing. The men had billiards and cards and all too soon, it was time to get ready for the evenings formal ball.

Servants were running about, prepping the ballroom and food, helping all the guests prepare.

Harry looked at the clothes that Eggsy laid out for him. Simple, almost austere. He had picked these clothes to match what he imagined his husband would wear. The husband who was not in the room.

“Hamish is getting him ready in his study. Strange thought you might like a moment, a bit of space to collect yourself.” Eggsy laid out the razor and other items. “Considerate of him, yeah?”

Harry would have liked his husband next to him, but he could understand how the man would have thought that. “It was. Eggsy?”

“It is going well, Harry, promise. The servants are blown away by all that you have provided for their comfort.”

“That was Merlin.”

“Still, it is appreciated. And they say all their employers are having a grand time. You are fine, Harry.”

Harry sat, and Eggsy lathered his face. “I am nervous.”

“None of that, not from the Marquess Cardoc, not from my Harry.” Eggsy sang softly as he prepared Harry for the ball. When he was ready, he brushed Harry’s shoulders a bit. “Perfect.”

Harry kissed Eggsy’s cheek. “My dear friend, what would I do without you?”

“Nothing you ever gotta worry about,” Eggsy promised. “Go, show everyone how it is done yeah?”

Harry smiled. “Enjoy whatever book you are reading.” He went down towards Merlin’s study and knocked on the door. “Strange are you ready?”

“No,” Merlin said. “I grew distracted by an idea.”

“How much longer?”

“Go to the ballroom, I will be there forthwith.”

“It is better for us to stand together,” Harry said sharply. 

“I know but,” Merlin cut himself off. Harry realized that the man sounded nervous. Harry relented a bit. This sort of party was an incredible strain on Merlin. A year ago, he would have thought this done out of cruelty for what mattered to Harry. Now he knew, that Merlin was likely worried of harming Harry’s reputation. 

“It is fine, Strange,” Harry promised. “It will all be fine. Join me when you are ready.”

Harry went to the ballroom, and it was perfection. The band was ready, the lights made the room shine, and the huge doors to the garden were open to allow air into the room.

He stood there, and soon people began to arrive. He greeted them warmly, and a few noticed the lack of his husband, but most didn’t say a word. That annoying man from last night smirked a bit. “I see you were smart and told your husband to stay away, no need for him to bring down the event is there?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“A joyous night, needs no such man at it.”

James who was next nudged the man along. “Ignore him.”

“Who is he?” Harry glared.

“He came as the ‘guest’ of Countess Wairthborn.”

“Ohhh,” Harry nodded. “Her toy.”

“Indeed.”

“She usually has better taste.”

“He is pretty.”

“Strange is far more handsome,” Harry replied, and James chuckled a bit. The line continued and everyone was in the room. Harry cursed that Merlin was not beside him. He went forward and Roxy moved beside him.

Harry smiled at the crowd. “Dear friends, I welcome you, and thank you for coming to this gathering. Restoring this house has been a labour of love, one that my uncle would have appreciated. He was devastated that his health allowed its slide into being less than the jewel of architecture and comfort that it is. It is my pleasure and pride that we can stand here today, with everything as it should be.” Harry ignored the look that Roxy was giving him at such lies, but it was important for the title to do so. “Let the evening begin.” He held out his hand, ready to move Roxy to the centre of the floor to start the first dance, but she stepped back a little. Harry was surprised. He couldn’t believe she would abandon him like that, but she tilted her head.

Harry looked, and there was Merlin.

In a pink waistcoat.

Oh, in that instant Harry realized that his husband loved him. He couldn’t say the words, but he could show them. To the world. And Harry realized how desperately he had fallen in love with his husband.

Harry moved forward, and held out his hands. Merlin stepped easily into the embrace and they were waltzing. He saw Roxy dancing with James, and the Travers joined them. But it was all out of the corner of his eye, he could not take his gaze from Merlin. “Interesting fashion choice.”

“Be quiet,” Merlin was a little flushed. “It was nothing.”

“No, sir, it is everything,” Harry replied, “ _ everything _ .”

The spun around the dance floor, and Harry could not contain the smile on his face, and Merlin was almost smiling, which was an even grander declaration. The song ended and Harry would not let Merlin go. They danced three in a row together before Merlin was the one to remind him to be a good host.

Harry danced with others, but his gaze kept returning to his husband. In a now out of fashion pink waistcoat. The man wouldn’t know, and likely wouldn’t care, that that moment was over, because he had done it for Harry. 

The evening was a blur, but Harry was sure it was being a success. He stepped outside to catch a breath of air, as many were doing. And he overheard that man making fun of Merlin’s waistcoat. And others laughing with him.

That was quite unacceptable.

“I see you are speaking of your host. I am sure it is just to express your awe and gratitude over what has gone into planning this weekend for everyone,” Harry said, and a couple of the people looked embarrassed at least. But not the countess’s toy; he was so sure of his safety due to her status.

“Well come now, you must be a bit appalled. You are Cardoc, the setter of fashion in society, and to have your dour little husband, ruining your grand moment with that waistcoat, has to be devastating for you.”

“Ruin?” Harry stepped forward a bit. He didn’t notice that the area had grown quiet, was watching the altercation. “The only thing ruining the moment, is your rudeness and lack of manners. My husband, is a good man, attractive, righteous, intelligent beyond compare. He is only devastating in that he is far too good for me, and I try every day, to be an equal to him. He is a man of great worth, which I understand is a difficult concept for one such as yourself to fathom. But if you are comfortable slandering a great man in his own home, perhaps you would also be comfortable arranging a private meeting between you and I. AT DAWN,” Harry growled, and everyone around them gasped.

The Countess had been told of what was transpiring, and quickly joined the party. She gave a lovely curtsy. “My dear Marquess, too much of your fine champagne has loosened tongues.”

“I am just saying -”

“You are saying nothing anymore,” Harry said. “Apologize.”

The man was ready to quip, but a look from the countess had him giving a formal bow. “My apologies for insulting your husband.”

“His name is Baron Strange.”

“My apologies for offending you and the Baron.”

Harry was not sure he wanted to accept, he was furious. He took a step forward.

“I accept,” Merlin replied. He looked at the man. “No one needs to see dawn, it is far too early a time to be out of bed.” He looked at them. “Countess, I believe your lawyer was recommending a certain investment for you.”

“He was,” she was a bit surprised that such was being discussed at a ball.

“I am the lead on that. I do not know if I want you as a part of the consortium. Your judgement is not what I expected, that you are  _ friends  _ with such who are rude to my beloved husband. Whom I would like to dance again with. Excuse us.”

Harry was almost shaking from rage, from shock, from the sheer having made a scene, that would likely impact his standing in society. He let Merlin lead him to the dancefloor, and only halfway through the dance did one word seep into his mind. “You called me beloved.”

They turned, and when they met again Merlin just shrugged, “for that is what you are.” They separated and Harry took a few breaths. When the walked down the middle of the floor, he smiled at Merlin.

“Beloved,” he agreed. “You are my beloved.”

At the end of the dance, Harry decided in for a pence, in for a pound. What was one more scandal? They bowed to each other, and Harry stepped forward, and kissed his husband publicly. There were gasps and applause from Roxy and her friends.

“Marquess, the scandal,” Merlin fretted, not out of concern for himself, but for Harry - again showing his love.

“Hang society. I will kiss my beloved if I want to,” Harry said.

“I am never wearing this again,” Merlin warned.

Harry grinned. “I am glad of it, it is an appalling colour on you.” They left the dance floor. “You can go to your lab, I don’t mind.”

“I am fine, at your side,” Merlin replied.

He stayed there the whole night, and Harry knew that was a true gesture of love. It was almost dawn when they went upstairs and Eggsy was well asleep on their bed. 

“My study has a very comfortable couch, and a bottle of oil,” Merlin commented. “It seems rude to wake him.”

“It does,” Harry agreed, and they hurried back downstairs.   
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic

Merlin tightened the last screw. “There.”

“I still think this will fail,” Percival lit the fire to warm the water.

“Then we fail,” Merlin smiled. He smiled a lot these days. He and his husband had well established their relationship at this point, and in a week the whole family was leaving for France to visit the vineyard they owned. Eggsy was nervous about crossing the Channel, Roxy was building a list of all the samples she was wanting to bring home. Percival was reading an old French primer, because he was gifted with almost every language except French. 

Merlin was looking forward to fucking his husband in among the trees. He stripped down. “If we burn my skin off, and I die, tell my husband to trust you and no one else with future investments.” There were two water buckets and he began to pump so that the water moved into the central bucket, the hot and cold. Soon the water was flowing on its own and the warm stream went over his head. The shower only lasted a couple minutes, before the water ran out, but it worked the dirty water collecting below the raised platform that had holes in the floor.

It had worked.

Merlin shouted, and hopped onto Percival, not caring that he was wet and naked. “It worked!”

“We need to simplify the functionality of it.”

“We will, but for right now, it worked.” Merlin gave a smacking kiss to Percival and they continued to poke at the contraption a bit. “It worked.”

“It did,” Percival smiled.

The door opened, and Harry came in clearly concerned by the shouting. “It worked,” Merlin beamed at him. “We got the shower concept to work.”

“Hence the wet and naked?”

“Yes,” Merlin put his hands on his hips. “Are you not impressed with me?”

Harry looked him up and down. “Impressed enough I suppose, but I think generally I will stick to my baths. Do please remember to dress by dinner.”

Merlin gave a nod, and they went back to work. He did remember to dress for dinner, and they all spoke of the trip and what needed to be packed. After Merlin went to his study, and could hear the strains of Hamish on piano, and Roxy on violin, picking up the instrument she had played in her youth. She was rusty but the skills were coming back.

He made notes for some investments, and worked on an idea he had for improving functionality at the vineyard. Merlin whistled to himself a bit, utterly content.

It was growing late when there was a knock on the door. Merlin knew who it was. “Come in,” he called and poured two drinks.

Harry stepped into the room and smiled. “Good evening, Strange.” Formality was now a game for them, instead of a wall.

“Cardoc,” Merlin replied, and came round his desk. He paused and looked at Harry. “Sir, if you forgive me, that seems like a new cravat.”

“It is, my tailor delivered a new half dozen today.” Harry took the glass that Merlin offered and sipped. “I was quite running low.”

“Were you?”

“Indeed,” Harry drank a little more. “These new ones, have an incredible texture, I spared no expense. They are quite soft against skin.”

“Well, you know I am a sort of scientist, I need proof for such assertions.” He put both their glasses on his desk. “Shall we see just how soft they feel against skin?”

“Yours or mine?” Harry challenged, and Merlin loved the hunger in his eyes.

“We’ll see what happens, Harry.” Merlin kissed his husband and his hands reached for the cravat.

Which Harry had been right, it was indeed very soft against skin.


End file.
